Accidentally in Love
by IrishPrincess7678
Summary: What happens when our four heroes meet four girls with similar personalities as them? (yup, it's one of THOSE stories) Will they find love or heartbreak? Will they overcome evil or will it consume them? Yeah I suck at summaries, you don't need to tell me but it's pretty good story! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TMNT CHARACTERS. JUST MY OC CHARACTERS (BTW, my cousin and I wrote this)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! So this is my first fanfic, basically ( I had this other one, but take a guess at how THAT story went…..yeah NOT so good.)**

**Anyway, this is my first story, so please no hate (but advice would be nice!)**

**Griffin (older cousin/story assistant): Can we get on with it, PLEASE?**

**Me: Ladies and gentlemen, my cousin and assistant, Conor. He'll be helping me write this story, and it'll say which chapters the two of us do either together or separately.**

**Griffin: Now, if you don't mind, please begin….if they aren't asleep.**

**Me: Aw, shut it! OK, let's begin then! The first one I did.**

**Both: DISCLAIMER: WE DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS OF TMNT (CHARACTERS); JUST OUR OC CHARACTERS**

**Griffin: Glad I got that off my chest…..**

**Me: Ditto….**

* * *

Chapter 1:

*Samantha's P.O.V*

Before I begin this story, may I just start out by saying, everything that happened was NEVER supposed to. We shouldn't have stayed up late, we shouldn't have been climbing down into the sewer at like 2 am, my friend shouldn't have….. Ok before I explain what happened, it would be best if I explained a few things.

OK, my name's Samantha Titchin. I'm 17 years old (oldest out of my friends) and I've lived in New York City for my whole life. I live with my older brother, Marcus (**Author's note: Marcus is Griffin's OC character and Samantha's mine. As are Sam's friends**) because my dad was shot (he WAS a police officer) and my mother…well…committed suicide shortly after my dad's funeral. She had a perfect life: a rising star on Broadway, a local known singer at night clubs, and the best sport mom you could have, but…..

OK, enough of my sob story. I'll get back to when this all started. It was the first day of summer vacation, and my friends and I were having a sleepover at my house while my older brother was at a conference in Boston for a couple days. My friends are Maggie Carinto (the 2nd oldest; my closest friend and the hothead of the bunch), Freda Gotila (3rd oldest; smart, SUPER shy, and is the only one who can't fight) and Hannah Ormilington (youngest; undeniably hyper, funny, crazy, and a video game addict).

We were having fun during the day: walking around New York, swimming for a little bit, singing right in the middle of Central Park, but we were bored by night, and after watching Mean Girls once again, we all got super bored.

"GUUUYS, I wanna do something!" moaned Hannah, who was lying upside down on the couch.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I agree with her. There's nothing to do!" said Maggie, who was trying to eat the very last slice of cheese pizza, but was too full after the ZILLION she had.

"Yeah, I know. There's just nothing to do at night!" I replied while yawning and standing up to stretch.

"We could-"began Hannah.

"I swear, if you say we should go around NYC at 11 o'clock at night and stalk cute boys we randomly see on the street, I'm gonna kill you!" interrupted Maggie, throwing the empty pizza box at Hannah's head. Hannah grabbed the box and stared at it, pouting like a little kid after being told "no". Just then, the TV flickered off.

"NOOOO! MY MOVIE!" screamed Hannah, who quickly grabbed onto me, the unlucky girl sitting next to her.

"Hannah, relax. Your movie's fine. It's probably just a little power failure." replied Freda, being the calmest and smartest. Just like that the TV turned on, just in time for the ending.

"Mikey, can ya watch where ya going? Ya loud enough to wake all of New York!" a voice yelled outside (loud enough for us to hear it) It sounded like a hard, Brooklyn accent.

"It was an ACCIDENT, Raph!" yelled a different voice. The girls and I just looked at each other, confused. Could the person outside be ANY louder?

Maggie walked over to the window, opened it, and yelled, "HEY! WOULD YA MIND SHUTTIN' UP?!" She then slammed the window closed and sat on the couch. The rest of us just began laughing hysterically. Only Maggie could do something that mean; that hysterical.

(Raph's P.O.V.) ***I, since Griffin doesn't want to, do the turtle's P.O.V***

I WAS yelling at Mikey for knocking over a TV antenna, until some chick from below yelled, "HEY! WOULD YA MIND SHUTTIN' UP?" Mikey and I just stared at each other; surprised someone would just say something so…rude.

"Gee, she sounded like someone else I know." Leo, my older bro, teased. I glared at him

"I don't sound like that. I'm not that mean!" I snapped back, now wanting a fight.

"Please, have you heard yourself lately? You're hotheaded, a jerk, a spaz-" Leo began the damn list...AGAIN.

"Leo, I'd watch it if I were you." I warned, feeling my temper boiling inside me; dying to come out and pumble the Fearless Leader.

"Uh…..guys?" Donnie said, interrupting my thoughts and Leo's teasing. "I don't mean to interrupt yet another brother vs. brother brawl, but who's she?" he pointed towards a teenage girl with wavy blonde hair and she was wearing a sweatshirt and sweatpants.

"What do we do with her?" Mikey asked. Well, that did it! The girl screamed then ran down the escape ladder. (Author's note: the blonde girl was Hannah. You'll see why she's up there later)

"Nice one there, Mikey." I said sarcastically, smacking Mikey in the back of the head. "You're quite the lady charmer." Just then, two more girls climbed up: a redhead and a brunette, and they looked at us. The ginger just stared while the other had a smug look on her face.

"What, is the freak show in town?" the brunette asked.

_'She did not just say that'_ I thought. _Uh oh. I feel something boiling…_

TBC!

* * *

**Me: Thanks again guys! Just comment for any feedback, advice, etc! BTW, my name is Bridgit!**

**Griffin: I was gonna say! How could the author not introduce herself?**

**Me: smacks in face Shut it. Anyway bye! Hope to get next chapter up either tonight or tomorrow night after homework and crap!**

**Both: BYEEEEEE! **


	2. Chapter 2

(Maggie's P.O.V)

OK, so I have NO idea what Sammy has told you all so far, but my name's Maggie; just to recap, anyway. I'm also as sure as hell that she told you about her sob story: dad getting killed and her mom becoming a wako. Yeah, I have sympathy for her. I mean, she's been my best friend since preschool; since before Hannah moved here from Chicago and before we actually got to know shy and nerdy Freda. The thing is, there's one thing that my best friend don't know: she don't know my sob story.

BUT, I won't go into details right now. You're all probably wonderin' what happened up on the rooftops with the freaks, am I right? Well, just before (ya know, right after I yelled one of my best insults yet) Sam and I went on the roof, Hannah decides too.

"Hannah, don't go up there!" Sam objected, standing in front of the window.

"Why not? I mean, someone has to apologize for Maggie, cause she doesn't look like she'll be getting up anytime soon."

"She has a point, Sammy. Just let her go up there, and if anyone hurts her, they deal with me!" I reply, waving my hand towards Hannah. Hannah grins at me, and Sam manages a tiny smile, but still looks hesitant. But in the end, Sam moves out of the way and watches Hannah climb up the emergency stairs leading to the roof.

Not too long after, we hear a shrilling scream and down comes Hannah, who jumps through the window, dives on the couch, and hides under the blankets. All we heard from under the blanket was heavy breathing.

"Hannah, what's wrong?" Freda asks, trying to remove the covers from Hannah, but Hannah grips on tighter.

"Hannah, grow up and tell us what happened." I snap, annoyed by her immature behavior. When she doesn't budge, I turn to Sam. "Hey child whisperer, mind tryin' to talk to her?" Sam rolls her eyes and kneels down in front of the couch. After a minute of whispering, Sam stands up and nods at me.

"She says she saw something up on the rooftops; something that scared the crap out of her. She can't tell me what."

"She CAN'T?" asked Freda.

"When she tries to, she starts to hyperventilate, her face turns green, and she closes her eyes and closes her mouth."

"Of all the-, alright Sam. Let's go see what freaked out the cry baby here." I say while standing up to stretch. Sam nods, reluctantly, and opens the window.

I turn around to face Freda. "You stay here with Hannah; make sure she doesn't suffocate under there."

"Why can't I come?" Freda objects, putting on a pouting look.

I snicker as I think of a response. "In case you haven't notice, braniac, you can't fight!" I turn around and laugh to myself as I'm climbing up the steps. The laughter stops when Sam and I reach the roof. Sam goes silent and stares at the things in front of us. I smirk, thinking this MUST be a joke.

There's no way that four mutant talking turtles could exist. Even Freda, the freaking genius, couldn't explain this!

"What, is the freak show in town?" I ask, sarcastically, waiting for someone to start explaining. But all I get is one turtle glaring at me.

"FREAK show?" the red masked one growled, glaring at me with his golden eyes. I shrug and find myself still smirking, which makes him more irritated with me.

Sam elbows me. "Maggie, stop it. You don't even know them and your being a jerk!"

"Like I WANT to know them!" I scoff. "You don't honestly think they're REAL, you?" I ask.

Sam shrugs. "They look real to me."

"Because we ARE real, ginger." the red masked one replies, now smirking. The blue masked one elbows him now.

"Raph, stop it or they'll freak out like the other girl." he says. He then looks at us. "She IS okay, right?"

"Well…yeah, I guess." Sam replies shyly, not sure whether to be telling him the details or not.

"Now that that is all settled, you can go back to whatever lab you came from!" I snap while turning around to leave. I suddenly hear a gasp and a hand on my shoulder spins me around and next thing I know, I'm pinned to a wall…..by the red masked one (Raph, I believe)

"Look, kid, I'm not exactly the most…..calmest person in the world."

"You're not even human." I then punched him and he fell back, covering his face.

"Ohh, if it's a fight you want, tomboy," he spits then walks towards me, "it's a fight you'll get."

"Maggie-" Sam began.

"Shut it, Sam!" I snap, cracking my knuckles. I then grin at Raph, who looks SUPER mad. "Bring it on, street freak!" I taunt, not knowing what I was up against.

And if I could go back to that one moment to change everything, I would. God, I would…..

TBC!


	3. Chapter 3

(Sam's P.O.V)

I wanted to stop it. They were both in their fighting stance, ready to beat the living crap out of each other. I looked at the other three turtles, silently pleading one of them to stop. Finally, the blue one, with a softened look on his face, nodded and stepped in front Raph.

"Raph, knock it off. They weren't doing any harm." he said, trying to calm down his pit-bull of a brother.

"Yeah, tough guy; listen to your mommy over here!" Maggie taunted. I slapped my face while shaking my head. _She was only making it worse..._

"Leo, do ya here what she's sayin'? She JUST made fun o' ya!" Raph replied, pointing his green finger at Maggie, who was evilly grinning. Leo, apparently, looked at Maggie, and I quickly stepped in.

"She didn't mean it! My friend can just be an idiot sometimes, like right now." I explained while glaring back at Maggie, who was glaring right back at me.

"Raph, let's just go." Leo said, pushing his brother away. But when Leo put a hand on his shoulder, Raph grabbed it, head butted Leo, and tossed him aside. I watched as Leo fell to the ground, trying to comprehend what just happened.

"What the heck was that for-"I began. I was interrupted by a very hard push from Maggie. She pushed me towards a brick wall and the next thing I know, I'M the one trying to comprehend what just happened.

_Oh, I'm gonna kill her…_

(Maggie's P.O.V)

Yeah, yeah, I know I'm probably the biggest jerk in the world. I made fun of innocent mutant talking turtles, challenged one to a fight, and pushed my best friend into a brick wall no doubt almost giving her a concussion. But this Raph was ticking me off. Besides, he had the same idea as me, so if anything…..he started it!

"Now, where were we?" he said.

"Raph, knock it off!" said the purple masked one, who was helping the one called Leo sit up.

"Donnie, don't make me knock you out too!" he snapped, now standing directly in front of me. Donnie, apparently, glared at Raph then looked sympathetically at me. The orange one, Mikey I guess, just looked thrilled to be there, watching this.

He must have enjoyed watching me almost die...

SO…long story short, after about 3 minutes of fighting, he ended up with a bloody nose, a scratched arm, and a black eye. Me…I ended up with a right eye I could barely open, a bloody lip, a bloody nose, scars on my arms, scars on my face, and my right leg began bleeding…..

I guess Sam was out if it that whole time, because when she looked at me, she didn't know I got THAT hurt. Her eyes grew wide and her jaw fell open. I felt my cheeks go red. I lost both my pride and reputation

"Maggie, what the…how the…." she couldn't find the right words to say to me. Couldn't blame her, though. Sam then stood up and walked over to me. She helped me get up and put my arm over her shoulder.

"Idiot." she hissed under her breath, but I could hear it. I then looked at Raph, who was struggling to walk. I moved Sam's arm away, regained my strength (_and swallowed what I had left of my pride_) and hobbled over to him.

When I walked over to him, I stuck my hand out. It was shaking, maybe out of fear or pain, but I ignored it.

"T….truths?" I managed to say, hoping he wouldn't hurt my hand. But if he did, I swear…

He smirked, winced, and put his hand in mine. "Truths; even though I sorta let you win." I smirked. For a mutant turtle, he's not that bad. "I'm Raphael, by the way."

"I'm….I'm Maggie." I replied. I then lost all of my strength. I collapsed onto my knees. Sam ran behind me and Raph knelt in front of me.

"Ah, I'm sorry, kid." he whispered to me as he lifted me up. I glanced at Sam, who looked really worried about me, but I winked at her. _Of course I'd be fine._ I mean, I have JUST gone through hell and back. There's no way it could be worse.

* * *

(Freda's P.O.V)

I wanted to go up there. It had been 30 minutes. 30 MINTUES! Does it take that long? Did Maggie attack Sam? Did Sam finally kill Maggie? It was beyond me, but I knew something was up. As if right on cue, Sam comes down the steps, face pale and she's shaking her head, then Maggie comes. Except...she's being carried by a giant mutant turtle...

"Hey Sam-whoa, what happened?" Hannah asked (yeah I got her out. Please, people should call me the child whisperer...OK so I bribed her with pizza, can ya blame me?) Then Hannah looked at the red masked turtle, and I thought she was going to hypervenilate.

To my surprise, she didn't freak out. Me on the other hand...

"SAM, WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON!?" I asked frantically, trying to think of every possible scientific theory that would explain this.

The red masked turtle placed Maggie on the couch, then Maggie looked up at me. "It's alright, Freda. You can chillax."

"I'll 'chillax' when someone starts explaining." I glare at Sam, whom I didn't think would be possibly believing this.

"Long story short, Maggie screwed up AGAIN." Sam replied, shooting Maggie a glare. Maggie glared at her then looked at me.

"I'm all right, braniac. Just need to rest."

"It's not you I'm confused about; it's the mutation experiments that have gone turbo I'm talking about." I replied matter-of-factly. The orange masked one looked at me, confused. "Was that suppose to be an insult?" he asked. He had a surfer accent.

"Yeah, but who can guess it?" Hannah teased, smirking at me. The orange masked one laughed, smiling at Hannah.

"Look, thank you for helping my friend here. And I promise this probably won't happen again." Sam said to the mutants. The blue masked one nodded.

"I agree. This just was one time. C'mon guys." He said, walking out the window. The orange masked one winked at Hannah then followed out, waving to us. The red masked one took one last look at Maggie then went. The last one was the purple masked one, who just looked at me. Finally he waved, backed up slowly and went out the window. I waved before we went out of view.

"WELL! THAT was akward." Hannah exclaimed, breaking the silence. Sam walked over to Maggie and sat by her feet.

"You OK?"

"Guess so. It was nice of him to carry me, I suppose."

"Suppose? I was suprised he didn't drop you on the way down after what happened!"

"Gee, love ya too, Sammy girl."

"Um HELLO? We'd like to hear the story, please?" I said, interupting their bickering. Sam, hesitant, explained what happened up on the roof and how it lead to right now.

"But that's scientifically impossible! There's no way they exsist! It must be some sort of illusion, like a hollograph or something!" I replied, still confused.

"Well then that's one realistic hollograph then." Maggie replied, gripping onto her head the icepack Sam got for her. "Besides, it seemed too real for it to be fake."

"I agree. That, and they're too cute to be unreal! Especially the orange masked one!" Hannah replied cheerfully. I still shook my head.

"It still just doesn't make sense! Ugh, this is going to drive me to absolute MADNESS!" I said, while beginning to pace.

Sam just shrugged. "It's probably the last time we'll ever see them again, anyway."

"Yeah..." Maggie and Hannah reply sadly.

"But, and I know Sam's gonna hate me when I say it..." Maggie began.

"Say what, muchacho?" Hannah asked, leaning in to hear what she's got to say. Maggie sat up and looked at all three of us.

"I'm kinda hoping that we see them again..." she finished, letting her words sink in. I looked at Sam, whom I thought would object, but instead she looked thoughtfully out the window the mutants had gone out. Hannah just sat there, staring at the pizza box.

Hannah then looked up. "Does this mean we ARE going to stalk boys in New York at 11 o'clock at night?"

* * *

**TBC!**

**PHEW! Got that over with! It has been a REEEALLY busy week, so it's been really hard to post a chapter! Hopefully I'll post more either tonight or tomorrow after my brother's baseball game!**

**LATER, MUCHACHOS!**

**Irishprincess**

**P.S. my personal favorite turtle is Leo 3. Although, I do like Raphie too...*inner turmoil***

**Anyway, BYEEEEEEEE! xD **


	4. Chapter 4

(Hannah's P.O.V)

So I was right! We WERE going to stalk boys around 11 o'clock at night! And Maggie said we weren't gonna! Besides, I did kinda want to see them again. Yes, I did hide under the blanket out of fear of them, but it's like the saying, "You can't judge a book by its pages." Wait, that didn't sound right…

"Well? Let's go!" Maggie exclaimed, jumping up and wincing in pain from her leg.

"You mean you WANT to find the guy who almost beat the living crap out of you?" Sam asked sarcastically, raising an eyebrow at Maggie.

Maggie shrugged. "Why not, Sam? Maybe he'll want a rematch! It's not because he kinda hot or anything….YEAH I just wanna rematch!" she managed to say, cheeks beginning to flush red.

"Maggie blushes?" Freda asked, surprised.

"Told ya so! Now you owe me $2.00, Freda!" I exclaimed. Earlier in the school year, Freda and I had made a bet that Maggie, the tomboy and miss independent that she is, could blush if the right guy comes along. Who knew a turtle could make her blush!

Sam must've noticed it too. "Ohh, I see how it is." she smiled.

Maggie began blushing more, frantic and looking for an excuse. "Well….FREDA might wanna figure out their origin, scientifically speaking. I mean, how were they turtles one minute and walking and talking the next?" Wow, that was actually a good cover-up. Even Sam was convinced, and normally a cover-up doesn't slip past her! "Sam, c'mon. This could be the start of something incredible. This could be the start of a summer adventure! Picture it:" Maggie moved her hands in the air (**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I didn't know how to describe it XD**) and continued, "Summer 2013: The Adventure!"

"That DOES have a nice ring to it." Freda admitted, still smiling at the thought of discovering the turtles' origins.

"So c'mon, Sam, let's do it!" Maggie concluded.

"PLEASSSSSSSSSE?" Freda and I begged at the same time, putting on our puppy dog face. Sam looked at Maggie, then at us, and thought about it.

"This is one crazy, stupid plan." Sam began, but then she began to laugh. "But it sounds epic! Let's do it…."

* * *

(Donnie's P.O.V)

Once we left the apartment and went back up to the roof, Leo turned around and slapped Raph.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Raph yelled. As Leo began stating why (like how he beat up someone; a GIRL, no less), I went to make sure that Sam's window was closed, because I don't think any of us wanted the girl, Maggie, to yell through it again. When I had seen it was closed, I went back and focused on my two older brothers. I rolled my eyes at their latest argument and, once again, I tried to break them up.

"Guys, c'mon. YOU TWO are going to single handedly wake up all of New York City!" I snapped, standing inbetween them. Leo face softened and he nodded. Raph mumbled something but just nodded. We then decided the best thing was to head home.

"Can I just say, though," Mikey stated as we entered the sewers, "that the girl Raph beated up was kinda hot." Leo and I both rolled our eyes while Raph, suprisingly, smirked.

"And does someone agree with him?" I teased, elbowing Raph and smirking. Raph punched my arm and rolled his eyes.

"Nah, I don't think that. Yeah, she was pretty, but I ain't admitting she's hot."

"ADMITTING?" Leo and I both asked at the same time, laghing. Raph growled, ready to punch one of us, but surprisingly, he didn't. He just smirked and shook his head.

"OK, so she was a LITTLE hot." he finally said, his head low so he didn't have to make eye contact. Leo and I looked at each other and smiled while Mikey just laughed.

"But, Donnie, we ALL saw the way you looked at that one girl; the smart one." Mikey teased, now elbowing me.

I shrugged. "I've just never met anyone who talked like that. Well, besides April, I guess." April O'Neil was our human friend. She's kinda older than us, and she usually comes down every now and then to check up on us and stuff. She'd also help me around the lab.

"Yeah, but you LIIIIIKKE her, don't you, Donnie boy?' Mikey replied poking my arm. He did this the whole way back to the lair, and when we finally arrived, and he still continued to do it, I snapped. I growled, turned around, grabbed Mikey's arm, and flipped him over and pinned him.

"Mikey, if you don't shut up, I will rip up every single one of your comics, burn them, and pour their ashes all over your head. You hear me?" I snapped, glaring down at him. Mikey, having a scared little kid face on, nodded quickly. I finally got off of him and he ran towards his room, yelling, "DON'T WORRY, COMICS! I'LL PROTECT YOU!" I rolled my eyes then went back to the lab. As I sat in front of the computer, I kept thinking about what I said. Yeah, she appears smart, and yeah, she's pretty, but that doesn't mean I like her!

Besides, why would any human like me? I mean, OBVIOUSLY, I'm different. Not only am I a nerd, shy, lonely, ignored, and basically hunted by a very powerful villain, but I'm a mutant turtle. That just tops off my list of problems.

I mean, it's like Beauty and the Beast, except Beauty doesn't feel anything towards me, the Beast. Not that she'd want to. It's just that, well, I use to have a slight crush on April. I even, for a wonderful moment, thought she felt the same way. But that's when reality came, and it kicked me in the gut. Hard. Soon April found Casey Jones, and those two are so in love. So I guess I'm just afraid that if I love anyone else, they'll find someone better, or in my case, human.

Reality sucks, am I right?

* * *

**TBC! **

**Wazz up, muchachos? :D Poor Donnie!**

**But, to be honest, I feel this way. I like this guy who is, literally, one of my best friends. When he moved to another school, we still stayed in touch, but it wasn't the same, because I had a crush on him and was gonna fess up. And while he was at my school, my friend, who is best friends with the guy I like, told me that for a while, he liked me. When he told me that, I literally started crying in my bathroom. Not just because he liked me, but because someone actually had a crush on me not just for looks, but for who I was: a tomboy, a baseball fanatic, a sarcastic little "Jerkwad" as we joked. **

**So life for me is like Beauty and the Beast. Except I think I'm the beast. I mean, I'm ANYTHING BUT a beauty...**

**But hey. :) No more of my sob story! Yall wanna read this, and so you shall! I'll try working on this tonight, but my little bro is getting his First Communion today, and we're going out to celebrate afterwards, so it may be late tonight i post or sometime tomorrow, people!**

**LATERZZZ! **

**Irish Princessssssssss**

**P.S. If you all could pray for Smile or Else's friend, Maddy, whom her fanfic "Remember Me" is dedicated to. May Maddy rest in peace...**


	5. Chapter 5

(Sam's P.O.V)

So we were on the roofs looking for clues as to where they went at 12:30 in the morning…..seems legit. I mean, it beats doing nothing, including sleep. Beautiful, wonderful sleep….aw who am I kidding? This is even BETTER!

"Anything, Freda?" I asked, looking back towards my braniac of a friend. She looked up from what she was looking at and shook her head.

"Not yet, Sam, but I think we're getting closer."

"What makes you say that?" Maggie asked.

Freda giggled as she replied, "Well, when they first came into the apartment, I smelled something; a combination of something wonderful and something dreadful. That something wonderful was…." she took a long sniff and said, "pizza. The foul one smelled like either sewage or-"

"Alright, we don't need the details!" I quickly interrupted as Maggie and Hannah both nodded in agreement. I then tried to figure out the connection between the two smells.

"Isn't it obvious?" Freda asked, appearing to read my mind.

"Is it SUPPOSED to be obvious?" I asked, absolutely puzzled.

She rolled her eyes at me. "Sam, I know I'm the smart one, but you're supposed to be 2nd place on the smarts. It's obvious that they went to the pizza place, somehow, and then…"

"….they went down into the SEWERS?!" Maggie and I yelled, quite surprised and disturbed.

Freda nodded. "I knew you'd get it, Sam!"

"Gee, thanks there, Freda." Maggie said sarcastically, kicking over a tin can down the fire escape. We then figured that we best be headed toward the sewers, and by the time Freda figured out the right one to enter into the sewer.

"I'll never understand how she figured THAT out." Hannah whispered to me. I shrugged. I honestly didn't know and honesty didn't WANT to know. Maggie then lifted the lid and threw it to the side. We all just stared at it.

"Well, who's goin' first?" Hannah asked, looking at me or Maggie. I quickly looked at Maggie, who quickly shook her head.

"I... just got the living crap beat out of me, dude! Cut me SOME slack!" she objected, pointing to me then to the deep dark hole.

"But it was YOUR idea to come look for them in the first place! Oh my gosh, I feel like a stalker!" I said, slapping myself in the face for being so stupid. Maggie then looked at Hannah, who nodded, and I knew exactly what they were doing.

"Oh no. NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" I quickly said, trying to back away, but Freda, the little traitor, and Hannah were right behind me and they pushed me down. I screamed, falling through, but luckily common sense kicked in and I managed to land on my feet. I looked up to see the sewer lid going back on, and I was surrounded by darkness.

"ARE YA FREAKING KIDDING ME?" I yelled up, trying to climb up the ladder but slipped and fell back down. I then stood up and looked around. I couldn't see much, but then my eyesight came back to me…..a little.

"H….hello?" I called through the tunnels, now beginning to walk towards one when suddenly something fell into the water and scared the living crap out of me. It had come from a dark corner, and I tried to see if anyone was there, but I saw nothing. Suddenly, there was a tap on my shoulder and I spun around to see HIM; Leo. In the sewers….and I was in wet clothes…..fan- freaking –tastic.

* * *

(Leo's P.O.V)

I really thought we wouldn't be seeing them again. Well, I never thought I'd see the girl again. I was out walking around, clearing my mind (NOT because of that same girl or anything...heh heh *coughs*) ANYWAY, when I heard something. I hid back in the shadows, trying to see who it was when I saw the red headed girl fall down into the sewers. Yeah, this sounds corny, and I hate it, but she looked...flawless as she fell. There I said it. Go on and hate me.

Anyway, I saw her look up, obviously hurt, but she yelled, "ARE YA FREAKING KIDDING ME?" and tried to climb back up. The ladder was too slippery and she fell, leaving her soaking wet. She then stood up and tried to find her way. I was going to try and open the lid for her, and I accidentally kicked a rock in my way and it managed to make a loud noise.

"_Fantastic." _I mumbled to myself. She then tried to look for me, but I slid against the wall in a different direction, popped out, and then, without thinking, tapped her shoulder. She spun around, startled, then looked at me. To my surprise, she looked kind of relieved and embarassed that I found her. She smiled a little. We then were silent until I said something.

"Are you...are you the girl from the roof?" I asked, trying to make sure this wasn't a dream; she was really there. She slowly nodded.

"Um, yeah." she chuckles nervously, "Yeah, I am. And I'm sure you...just...saw what happened."

I nodded. "Nice friends you got there."

"They're alright, but it was just this one time, I suppose." She tugged at her shirt akwardly. "SOO...you DO live in the sewers!"

"How did you-"

"You honestly DON'T want to know. I have really WEIRD intel." She informed me. I chuckled then we were silent again.

"I...just wanted to find you."

"YOU DID?" I asked, kind of suprised that a HUMAN would want to find me.

"Yeah, I wanted to...get...your...name! Yeah, I didn't get your name. I mean, you did kinda help me out up there!" she replied, her cheeks flushing red.

"I'm...Leonardo." Her eyes grew wide. She must have known that was coming.

She coughed. "I'm...I'm Sam." she stuck her arm out for a shake and I took it akwardly. She giggled. For some reason, again VERY corny, her giggle made my stomach feel weird. I instantly fell in love...WITH HER LAUGH, I mean. Yeah, TOTALLY her laugh.

"So, um, could you maybe help...me out?" she asked akwardly, rubbing her arm.

"Sure. I don't live too far. You're probably cold." I replied, wanting her to stay down here.

She smiled a warm smile. "I would really appreciate it, Leo." When she said my name, my stomach felt weird again. Oh, God, I'm in love with her and the only thing I knew about her was her NAME. Yet I wanted to find out more; have her fall in love with...

Alright, Master Splinter got to SERIOUSLY turn down his soap operas. They've finally gotten to me...

* * *

**TBC!**

**Sheesh, that was exhausting to finish! IDK why, it just was!**

**Sorry if it was kinda short i had to get this in before i had to go to bed XD yes, even I have a bedtime. (I know, I'm a thug.) **

**OK, I'll try to post more tomorrow, but it may be kinda hard because of my schedual, drama club, newspaper, baseball game, softball, etc. so i'll try!**

**LATERZZ! XD**

**Irish Princess**

**P.S. next chapter I'll have Mikey's P.O.V. He's the only one I've skipped and I kinda feel bad DX I STILL LUV YA MIKEY! (Leo's the best, though...) ;) BYEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	6. Chapter 6

(Maggie's P.O.V)

OK, OK, so that was REALLY mean of me to do. But it was the perfect time to do it, and this is ME we're talking about. But, after we were finished laughing and had finally realized what we've done, our smiles quickly disappeared.

"WHAT DID WE JUST DO?!" Freda screamed. I covered her mouth, hoping that she didn't single-handedly wake up all of New York.

"It was just a prank gone wrong, Freda, relax." I reply, still covering her mouth. She glared at me and slapped my hand away. "No, this is YOUR prank gone wrong!" I wanted to come up with a comeback, but Hannah yelled,

"STOP IT, BOTH OF YOU! OUR FRIEND JUST GOT THROWN INTO THE SEWERS AND HERE WE ARE FIGHTING LIKE FREAKING KINDGERGARDENERS!" She then breathed heavily, glaring at Freda and I, who both had shock faces on.

"Did Hannah just stop our fight?" I asked in disbelief.

"I…..guess so!" Freda replied, just in as much disbelief as I was. We then decided to make a plan, which was EXTREMELY hard without Sam. The plan was that Freda and I go down to look for her while Hannah stays on the surface and guards.

"Wait, why do I have to stay on the surface?" Hannah wined, crossing her arms.

"But it's a very important job, Hannah. You have to make sure that no one else comes down here and you have to make sure it's still daylight." Freda explains to Hannah, as if she were a little kid.

Hannah seemed happier, and she replied sadly, "Fine; I'll stay and 'guard'." I then opened the lid to the sewers and jumped in, followed by Freda.

"Close the lid, Hannah!" Freda called up, then suddenly, that's what Hannah did….a little too quietly.

"You think she'll be fine?" Freda asked me as we bluntly started down one of the tunnels.

"She'll be fine; it's Sammy girl I'm worried about." With that, we continued silently down the tunnel. Freda was holding the flashlight while I was gripping onto Sam's Yankee hat that she left in the apartment. See, I figured that if she fell onto her head and lost her memory, this would be a great object to help remind her. Why? Because her dad gave it to her on the very same night the Yankees won the World Series.

I was so distracted looking at the hat that I didn't notice the flashlight turned off.

"Freda, the hell did you turn the lights off for?" I hissed. Freda stood there, frozen. She was staring out into the dark. I honestly thought she was possessed.

She then grabbed my arm, whispering, "Do you hear that….rumbling noise?" I hold my breath and listen, and sure enough there's a rumbling sound in the distance….getting closer. Suddenly, this GINORMOUS car, I think, comes ZOOMING, around the corner. Its headlights were on and blinding, and I knew whoever was in there sees us.

I quickly jump out of the way, but Freda stands there, frozen.

"FREDA, MOVE!" I scream. When she doesn't budge, I growl, run over to her, and pull her to the side next to me. The van, I finally made out, stopped right a couple of feet behind where Freda and I were. Freda gasps, and I quickly cover her mouth. Then, who should come out of the van but Raphael, the turtle I had come to….have a rematch with! He seemed to be looking around, and that's when another turtle popped out, Mikey I think, and then Leo and then Donnie...I think. Then Sam came out behind them.

Holy crap, she found him. She really found him, I MEAN them!

* * *

(Mikey's P.O.V)

Let me first say that the fight on top of the roof between Raph and the girl was one of the best things I've seen in my life. Raphael: getting beat up BY A GIRL! I never thought I'd see the day (well, actually I saw it coming, I just didn't know when). Next thing we all know, Leo brought one of the girls on the roof here in our home, and that's when I knew something: LEO HAS A GIRLFRIEND!

_Earlier (before seeing Maggie and Freda in the sewers...)_

"Leo, where have you been? With your GIRLFRIEND?" I ask, looking at both Leo and the hot girl next to her. Both Leo and the girl blushed.

"Mikey, she's not my girlfriend. This is just..." Leo tried to find the right words, but I knew EXACTLY what he meant.

"An acquaintance." the girl finished, still slightly blushing.

"Right; I'm just helping her out." Leo finished.

I grinned. "Well, if you aren't gonna have her, then I will!" Leo glared at me while the girl smiled.

"Look, your brother's just helping, and unless you don't want to get hurt, I think you'd better stop." she replied, crossing her arms.

"Please, I'm not afraid of Fearless over here." I replied, grinning at my older brother, whom I am actually kind of afraid of. "Anyway, I'm Mikey."

She smiled. "I'm Sam. Nice to meet you, Mikey." She then looked around. "Does that one guy, Raph, live here too?"

"Yeah, but I don't know why you'd want to see him. He's not as good-looking as me. He isn't as tough, either. Heck, he even thinks I'm AFRAID of him. But then I show him my babies!" I replied, showing her my muscles.

"My, aren't you brave. I just hope you that you're that brave when you tell that to him!" Sam replied, winking at Leo, who smirked.

"You bet I will, and..." I gulped. "He's RIGHT behind me, isn't he?" Leo and Sam both nodded.

"I told you to be brave." Sam replied. I turn around to see a growling Raph, who's ready to smack me. I scream and run.

"So much for being brave!" Leo yells after me.

"SHUT UP LEO!" I yell back, trying to get Raph off my tail, er, back. Raph then tackles me and pins me to the ground.

"Take that back, Mikey."

"Alright; you're not as ugly as I said you were."

"And?"

"And you're almost as tough as me." He gripped his hold on me, making it harder to breathe.

"ALMOST?"

"COMPLETELY! RAPH IS SO MUCH TOUGHER AND STRONGER THAN ME! I AM SO AFRAID OF HIM!" I squeal. He finally lets go of me and I go to hide behind Leo and Sam. Raph looks at Raph and Sam.

He nods at Sam. "Didn't I see you on the roof?"

"Yeah. You're the one that fought my idiot friend, Maggie." she replied, rolling her eyes. "She was the one who sent me down here."

"Huh?" we all said, including Donnie, who had listened to the conversation. Sam looked at all of us and shrugged.

"She wanted a rematch...I guess."

"A rematch?" Raph asked, surprised, "After what I did, she wants a REMATCH?"

"Yes, sir." Sam answered. "Heck, they may even be down here now."

"Then lets go surprise her." Raph grins then runs towards the van.

"Wait! I wanna come too! I gotta see this!" I exclaimed, following Raph. Soon Donnie, Leo, and Sam had followed us too.

_Back to right now..._

We had stopped the van because we had seen two girls jump out. Raph hit the breaks and stared out into the dark.

"Was that them?" Donnie asked Sam. she looked out the window and shrugged.

"Could be!"

"Well, let's find out!" Raph said, getting out. I followed behind, hoping to see some more action, but when I got out, there was nothing there.

"There's no one here!" I exclaim, really disappoined. Suddenly, a girl stumbled out from the shadows. It was the smart girl Donnie had a crush on. She looked at us after she had moved her bangs away. That's when Sam ran out.

"Freda?" Sam asked in disbelief. Freda, apparently, just nodded then stared again. That's when another girl stepped out. It was Maggie.

"Sam, you're alright!" Maggie exclaimed, smiling at Sam.

"Yeah, no thanks to you." Sam snapped, looking irritated. "By the way, I found him for you." She then pointed back at Raph.

Maggie gulped. "You...did?"

"Heard you want a rematch." Raph said, cracking his knuckles.

"Raph, stop. You already hurt her enough. Next, you're probably gonna kill her." Leo objected, holding onto Raph's shoulder.

"Besides, the don't look prepared for a fight." Donnie added, studing the two.

"Hey, wasn't there a blonde one?" I asked, wondering what happened to the funny girl I had winked at...for no reason, of course!

"Hannah? Oh, she's up on the surface...you know I was kidding right?" Maggie replied, staring at Raph, who smirked at what she said. Just then, out of the blue, Freda fainted.

We all gathered around her. "Well, that was unexpected." I said. Everyone stared at me and Leo smacked the back of my head. "Ow!"

"There's a time and place for that, it's just not here." Leo replied, checking Freda's pulse.

"But I-"

"Mikey..." Leo and Donnie both glared at me. I nodded sadly and stood there quietly...which didn't last long...

What can I say? It's against my better nature!

* * *

**TBC! there I feel better now that I got Mikey in there!**

**OK, spoiler, Maggie and Raph DON'T fight. Raph doesn't want to and neither does Maggie (could ya blame her?)**

**OK, I'll post more tomorrow, muchachos!**

**LATERZZZZZ! XD**

**Irish Princess**

**P.S. Sorry if this chapters kinda long. I just got really into it! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

(Freda's P.O.V)

To be truthfully honest, I have no idea what came over me. I was just…shocked! I honestly didn't think we'd be able to find the mutants, but look what Sam did? FOUND THEM! I guess I mostly fainted because of all the excitement, shock, surprise, and just out of my own fear. The next thing I knew, I was woken up by loud noises, like video games, and the sweet aroma of pizza. I slowly opened my eyes to see Hannah and the orange masked turtle, playing video games at an obnoxiously loud volume. Wait, wasn't Hannah up on the surface?

"Hannah?" I ask in disbelief as I sit up. Hannah glances at me then focuses on her game.

"Good morning, Nerdarella. Glad you decided to wake up." she teased.

The orange masked turtle laughed. "Nerdarella; how do you come up with this stuff?"

Hannah grinned. "It's a gift." I rolled my eyes and looked around. The place looked like, as Maggie and Sam would refer it, a "man-cave". There were pizza boxes on the floor, little gadget parts scattered everywhere, magazines, more pizza boxes, and pizza crusts.

"Freda, you're awake!" Sam exclaimed, walking into the room. She's eating a slice of pizza and smiles at me. "Are you hungry?" She sits beside me and hands me a slice of pizza. I gratefully take it and find, to my delight, its sausage pizza.

"So," I say after swallowing a mouthful of food, "where exactly in the sewers are we?"

"Well, not sure on the EXACT location, but we're in the turtles, I mean, MUTANT EXPERIMENT'S, home. I just met their father. He's so wise!"

"They have a father?" I ask in disbelief.

"That question kinda rubs us off the wrong way." the red masked one interrupted, glaring down at me. "And we have names, you know. Like, for example, the loud one is Mikey," Mikey waved at me before focusing back on the video game, "Then I'm Raph, the one in the dojo is Leo, and the nerd in the lab is Donnie."

"You have a lab?" I ask excitedly. Raph and Sam glanced at each other.

"Yeah, they do. I haven't been in it yet, but you can go in there if you want. You could meet Donnie; he reminds me a little like you." Sam winked, making me roll my eyes. Yeah right; who'd like a nerd like me.

But I shrugged, eat my last bite of pizza, and walked towards the lab, which Raph showed me where. I walk in and it's like I died and went to science heaven! There are so many inventions that have been made & so many that haven't been tested yet! I almost wanted to just pack my bags and move here...if I were THAT crazy, I mean.

"Hey, you're awake!" a voice said, awaking me from my exploring. I look over to see the purple masked turtle, Donnie, sitting there, working on something. I smile and walk over to him.

"Yeah. It wasn't really...simple sleeping in the same room as Hannah, or Mikey for that matter."

He took off his goggles and scratched behind his head. "Yeah, sorry about that. Mikey really doesn't have an inside voice."

"It's alright; I'm use to it anyway." I reply, now looking at what he was holding, which looked like a cellphone. "What's that?"

"Oh, this? It's kind of like a cellphone, but we call it a shellphone. Mikey broke his again, so I'm just fixing it up a little."

"Wow. So you can communicate on it like any other telephone?"

Donnie nods. "That and we get wifi anywhere and everywhere, and not to mention unlimited texting."

"That's incredible! No one's been able to do that!" I exclaim, every surprised that ANYONE could do something like that.

"It's...it's nothing. Just a cellphone." I stare at him, dumbfounded. What makes him think that his invention isn't AMAZING! "I mean, no one else is going to use it besides us down here, let alone try to make this." He rubs his eyes, exhausted.

"Would it...would it be alright if you showed me how to make it?" He looked up at me, surprised. I shrugged, picking up a random tool lying on the table. "Shouldn't be hard. I had to build a tv remote for my stepmom before; shouldn't be different." Well actually, it would be. Because usually, my stepmom is the one who breaks it into two pieces. And it was a very thick remote.

_*Flashback*_

_I walk in from school. It was the last day of my 7th grade year, and I was ready for summer, which was my only escape since stepmonster never let me go anywhere during the school year in fear I would freak people out. When I walk in, the first smell that hits me in the face is cigarete smoke. I look over to see my stepmonster and stepsister playing poker and smoking. I walk in silently, hoping to not draw attention, when suddenly my stepsister says, "WELL look who's home? The retard!" I roll my eyes and try to walk into my room when suddenly my mom grabs my arm. _

_"Sweetie," she says in a sweet, scary voice, "I got something in the mail today. It was a letter from that, well, that science competition you entered for, and it said that you qualified for regionals." I felt my heart beating fast. Was my stepmonster going to congradulate me? Was she going to let me go and pursue my dream?_

_Wait...this isn't how things should be. Something smells funny. That's when I remember she said "said". SAID. "What do you mean 'said'? Don't you still have the letter?"_

_"Well, here's the thing, miss retard, regionals is in New Jersey."_

_"So?"_

_"And you'd be away for two days, which is too many days to be away from home, so..." I knew it. I felt my heart sink beneath the ground. "I sent them a letter saying you died and that you can't participate."_

_"You WHAT?!" I scream, finally letting all my fury on her. It must have surprised her, because it was written all over her face. "You said I was DEAD?!"_

_"What else could I say? That you could go? Please, that's why I'm sending your sister instead." No. No she's lying. SHE'S LYING! I felt tears streaming down my face and before I realized what happened, I had flipped over the table they were playing at. My stepsister screams, saying things that shouldn't be repeated, while my stepmonster charged at me. I moved out of the way, making a sprint towards my room when my mother steps in front of me, grabs the nearest thing, which was the tv remote, and smacked it across my face. It sounds like it doesn't hurt, but it surprislingly did. She hit me so hard; with such force, that it broke completely in have. My stepsister then tackled me and punched me in the face repeatedly. "RETARD! *****! ****! *********! ***********!" She screamed with every punch she through at me. When finally she stopped, blood streaming down her knuckles, she got up and walked out the door, leaving me on the ground. _

_"Fix this remote before I get back, little piece of ****." she hissed at me as she pulled me onto my feet and walked out. _

_*End Flashback*_

"Freda, are you OK?" Donnie asked, looking concerned. I was confused, but then I realized tears streaming down my face. I quickly wipped them away.

"Yeah!" I lied, faking a smile. "Now show me how to make one!" He smiled and explained it, and I sat there, listening to every word he said.

And for the first time ever, I felt like I belonged.

No, for the first time, I think I had fallen in love...

* * *

**TBC! **

***FACEPALMS MYSELF* REAAALLY sorry for the wait, you guys! I owe ya big time! **

**I promise I'll post tomorrow after a birthday party I'm going to. I promise!**

**P.S. I watched SAINW today, and I only cried for 15 minutes (new record!) That episode breaks my heart (Leo dies? MOST OF THEM DIE?!) Gosh, I remember first watching that...*shudders* Dark day in my life, let me tell ya!**

**LATERZZ, MUCHACHOS!**

**Irish Princess**


	8. Chapter 8

(Hannah's P.O.V)

"Aww, they're such a cute little couple! I'll betcha 20 bucks they'll date by this time next week." I whispered to Mikey as we watched Freda and Donnie in the lab.

"Oh, you're so on! I'll bet 30 bucks if they date by Friday." he whispers back. I giggle, shake his hand in agreement, and then looked again at Donnie and Freda. Suddenly, there was a hand on my shoulder and I was dragged away from the lab entrance.

"Yo, what's the deal?!" I protest, trying to escape, but the grip was too hard. I look up to see Sam, dragging me back to the couch. I thought she was with Leo talking to their Master Splinter, whom I met only for a second before she and Leo went to talk with him for a while. When she sets me down, I try to escape, but she quickly tackles me.

"C'mon, Sam! I gotta see if they kiss!" I objected, trying to flip her off, but she had me pinned.

"Nope, you're not going to go eavesdrop on Freda and Donnie. You haven't been in this house for 5 minutes and you already are making trouble."

"Psh, eavesdropping? Who's eavesdropping? Not us, right Mikey?" I ask, looking over to Mikey, who was dragged onto the couch by Leo, who was glaring down at him.

"Yeah, we weren't! I was just checking on how my phone was coming along! I wanted to make sure Donnie was focused." Mikey said, laughing nervously like I was. Sam rolled her eyes and climbed off me, letting me run free. I quickly ran back to the entrance of the lab, followed by Mikey, and we both glanced in. No one was in there!

"What the heck? They were RIGHT THERE!" I exclaimed.

"We, uh, finished." a voice replied, making my shriek and spin around to see Donnie and Freda. Mikey laughed nervously then ran, leaving me behind.

"Wow, you're so quiet." I joked nervously, looking at an unhappy Donnie and Freda.

"Yeah, we are quiet. Unlike YOU TWO." Freda replied, glaring at me. By the looks of her, and the fact that her cheeks were still red, I could tell she heard our bet and was going to kill me, so I quickly thought of something to say.

"Uh, Sam! When's your brother coming home?" I asked quickly, looking towards Sam, who dropped her plate of pizza. She checked her phone and her face turned pale.

"HIS CONFERENCE ENDED EARLY!" She screamed.

"WHAT?!" Freda and I both screamed, running towards her to look at her phone. She then showed us the text.

_Sam, don't know if you guys are asleep, but the conference ended early, so I'm coming home. Should be there by about 2:45. _

_Marcus_

We checked the turtle's clock and it read 2:30.

"Well, that's a bit of a cliché." Freda replied, laughing nervously.

"If I'm not home in 15 minutes, my brother will murder me thus RUINING my summer!" Sam exclaimed, putting her phone back in her pocket.

"If you want we could take you back." Leo suggested.

"Really? You'd do that?" Sam asked, surprised. "We don't want to be a burden, because some of us have a tendency to do so." She glanced at me. I didn't know what she meant at first, but then I figured it out.

"Hey!"

"Anyway, we'd really appreciate it."

Leo just shrugged. "Sure."

"OK, I'll go find Maggie." Sam walked away towards the dojo.

"Wait up!" Freda called, following her. I then smiled at Leo and ran to find Mikey. It's weird. I had only known him since they all came to get me from the surface, like, 20 minutes ago and I feel like he's one of my best friends. He gets all the jokes the girls wouldn't get, he's obsessed with video games, he's hilarious, and he knows how to have a good time. And he's just downright adorable!

I soon found him in the lab looking at his phone. "Sweet! You're phone's fixed!" I exclaimed.

He grinned. "You bet, dudette! Hey, um..." he seemed nervous, then he scratched behind his head. "do you happen to have a cellphone?"

"You bet!" I exclaim. "I have no idea what I'd do without it!"

"Would you mind if I...had your number? Just so we can stay in touch. I mean, so you can call if you want to hang out or whatever."

I giggled. "Of course!" I grab his phone, snap a picture of me, and added my phone number on it. I handed it back into his hands. I smiled at him. He grinned, and I was also surprised to see he was blushing too.

"Hannah, let's go or we're all dead meat!" Sam yelled from the other room.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming!" I turned back to face Mikey. "See ya later, skater!" I exclaim, sticking out my fist for a knuckle touch. He knuckle touches me back and I run out of the lab and go meet up with the rest of them.

* * *

(Maggie's P.O.V)

I have to admit, for a bunch of mutants that live in the sewers, they knew how to live. A whole dojo for training, a bunch of computers, a big tv; I was impressed. But the one thing that surprised me the most was their father...who to my surprise was a talking rat.

See, I was walking around the dojo when suddenly a voice, that scared the crap out of me, said, "So you must be Margret." I froze, then spun around to see a rat in a meditating position on the ground. He looked short, and by the sound of his voice, ancient (No offense, Master Splinter)

"Uhhh, yeah. I'm sorry, was I disturbing anything? See, I would've stayed out if my lovely friend Samantha told me you were in here." I reply while glaring at Sam in the living room. "And again, yes I'm Margret, but I'm mostly known as Maggie."

"I am called Splinter."

"Nice to meet you. Are you their father?" I ask a little too quickly. He opens his eyes to look at me. "I'm sorry. It's probably personal, and I probably shouldn't have said anything."

"Why would you apologize if you are correct?" he replied, smiling. I chuckled, surprised that I got it right and I didn't even know him very well. He studied me, and it kinda felt akward until he finally said, "Would you please punch that punching bag behind you?" I turn around to see a punching bag. I was puzzled by his request, but I shrugged, walked over to it, backed up a little, then with a mighty force, punched it with all my might. It felt great to punch it, and it swung back, I spun around and kicked it, sending it flying through the dojo (I was caught up in the moment). When I finally realized what I did, I quickly ran to get it and tried to hang it back up. I looked at Splinter, who had a very good poker face on.

"Look, I am so sorry. It's just been so long since I've done that or hit anything and I-" He began to chuckle. "May I ask what's so funny?"

"My apologies, Margret. It's just you remind me of one of my sons."

"Which one?" The answer then dawned on me. _Is he saying I'm like RAPH, the turtle who beat me up and whom I barely convinced NOT to have a rematch?_ "Hey! I am not like Raphael!" I snap, dropping the punching bag and crossing my arms. "I mean, we are NOTHING ALIKE!"

"Really? Because I have been told by your friend, Samantha, that you have quite the temper, much like Raphael."

I softened a bit. "Maybe I do..."

"You are also have a hard head like him, I'm sure."

I softened a little more. "I guess that's true..."

"You are strong when it comes to your fists and legs."

I sighed. "Yeah, I guess so."

"And you also, and this my child is what makes Raphael special, he uses all of that to protect the ones he cares about." I really hadn't realized it. Usually I thought boys beat up other people just to look intimidating and stupid, but I guess Raph isn't exactly like the guys I've met.

Like the guy I dated...

"Child, you both have very similar personalities. I have also heard from Raphael that you are quite strong and...beautiful."

I felt my face grow very hot. _He really thought I was beautiful? After what I did; after making fun of him and his brothers?_ "Did he really say that about me?"

"He said he was very impressed with you." I looked at the ground and smiled. That might have been what I was aiming for. " And I presume that you feel the same for him?" I looked up, shocked.

"What? No! He's just a friend. Maybe not even! He's more of a...aquaintence." He smiled. _Damn it, he can see through lies..._

"Maggie we have to go!" Sam yelled from the other room, interrupting our conversation.

"I'll be right there!" I yell back. I then focus back on Splinter. "Would you...would you tell him I said goodbye?" I asked, smiling sheepishly and feeling my cheeks burn up again.

He nods and smiles. "Of course, my dear. Until we meet again, Margret." He bows, and I, trying not to embarrass myself yet again, bowed back. I then ran out of the room and met up with Sam.

"Why are we leaving?"

"Marcus is coming home early."

"Well, what the hell are we doin' then! Let's go!" We all then go to the turtle's van, ride through the sewers, and park in front of the ladder we climbed down. After Sam said goodbye to Leo while both of them blushed, we then climbed up the ladder, closed the sewer lid, and sprinted back to the apartment (of course I had to carry Hannah, who fell and scraped her knee while running). We then ran up the stairs (which was like running while carrying a oversized gorilla baby), and ran into the apartment room.

Sam closed the window, Freda turned on the tv, I put away the ice pack that was laying on the couch, and Hannah threw away all the pizza boxes. We then sat on the couch and began watching tv. I glanced back at the clock, which read 2:44.

_Damn, we're good. Of course, if it hadn't been for my strength and...ohmygosh I am just like Raph!_

* * *

**TBC! Sorry I didn't post yesterday after the birthday party, I wasn't feeling good so I went to bed early, so here it is! :)**

**LATER, MUCHACHOS!**

**Irish Princess**

**P.S. I would've made it longer, but I'm still kinda sick and my mom wants me to rest. So BYEEEEE! :D **


	9. Chapter 9

(Sam's P.O.V)

After we had barely made it home in time, we had all finally fell asleep right where we were sitting. As I was sleeping, I guess Marcus had come home because when I opened my eyes, the house was clean; no pizza boxes, no popcorn, no nothing. It was almost spotless. I slowly got up from the couch to stretch and looked at the clock. It read 10:15, which means Marcus is probably at work right now.

As I got up to go to the kitchen for a glass of milk, I thought about what had occurred just last night. _It couldn't have been real. It felt too weird but wonderful to be real. _I mean, c'mon. Mutant turtles? There's no way.

"Maybe it was just some crazy dream I had. That would make sense, because I felt as if Leo kinda liked me." I thought, sitting down on the couch gripping my glass of milk. I look around at the girls, still soundly asleep. I look to Maggie, who to my surprise was slowly opening her eyes. She looked at me, and from the look I got I instantly knew. It wasn't a dream. Last night, we had really met fricking mutant turtles.

"Did that really just happen?" Maggie whispers to me, beginning to sit up from her laying position.

I slowly nod in reply. "I think it did. I had thought it was just some crazy dream I had, but how could you and I have the same dream?"

"That's what I had thought, too. I mean, c'mon. When have I ever lost a fight?" she joked. I laughed quietly, rolling my eyes. Yeah, Maggie may have been able to kick some Purple Dragon butt, but she was no match for Raphael, the pit bull in a china shop. Suddenly, we saw Freda slowly rise up from where she was sleeping.

"You know," she began as she yawned, "you guys suck at whispering. You probably just woke everyone in the apartment building."

"Haha, very funny." I reply, kicking her softly back down into a sitting position.

She got righ back up and leaned over the couch. "Hey, that was some super weird night last night, would you not agree?" she whispers, trying not to wake Hannah up.

"Yeah, like SUPER weird. Of all the people that could have found them, it was us." I reply, finishing my milk and wipping away the mustache it left behind.

"In a way, though, this just made our summer a little more interesting. I mean, look what happened within one night. Imagine what could happen within a whole week; a whole month! Maybe even the whole summer! No, what about the rest of our lives?" Maggie exclaimed a little loudly. Freda and I quickly shushed her, but Hannah's once limp body shot up and turned to face us.

"You mean we could see them again?" she asked excitedly, eyes lighting up like a little kid.

"Well, let's not get ahead of ourselves. We don't even know if they WANT to see us again." I reply, though hating myself for being such a killjoy.

"May I remind you all that-" Hannah began.

"WE KNOW: YOU GOT MIKEY'S PHONE NUMBER LAST NIGHT AND HE SAID CALL IF YOU WANT TO HANG OUT!" we all said, annoyed by her constant reminder.

"Yeah, so why would he give me his number if not so he can see me, I mean us, again?" Hannah asked, smirking. We were all about to object but none of us did. Hannah, for once, had a legitament point. Why would Mikey give Hannah his phone number if not so they can call each other, asking to hang out. Freda, Maggie and I looked at each other and smiled. We then looked at Hannah.

"So what's Mikey and his brothers doing today?" I ask casually, leaning back on the couch, trying to look unconcerned when in reality I may have been secretly happy. And anxious...

Hannah checked her phone and then flipped it open to send a text. It only took a couple seconds for her to get a text back. "Well, he says they don't know, and there's not a lot to do because they, uh, can't come up to the surface in daylight."

"Couldn't they wear disguises?" Maggie suggested.

"People would notice their faces, genius." Freda replied rudely.

"Alright, smart aleck-"

"Please, guys! Knock it off!" I snap, interupting their really stupid fight. I then looked at Hannah. "Couldn't Donnie whip something up to help them look...human?" Hannah looked down to send a text and a couple seconds later, she received a call.

"It's Mikey!" she squealed. She then cleared her throat and answered. "'Vas happening, boy?" she said into the phone. She then walked out of the room and walked into the bathroom. We all looked at each other and rushed to the bathroom door and attempted to listen in. To our surprise, she had it on speaker phone.

"What kind of idiot does that?" Maggie whispered.

"Shut up, loudmouth! Let's try to hear!" I hiss back, making her glare at me. We then focused on listening in. This is what we heard (_this means Mikey's talking) _

"But you said Donnie's a genius! He can do anything!"

_"He can, it's just he says that he doesn't know how to make something like that!"_

"But there has to be something he can do! Have you tried bribing him?"

_"Pizza, me not bugging him for a week, me being quiet for a day, nothing's working! I've bribed him with everything he's ever wanted from me!"_

"Well...have you tried Freda? By the way, our bet is still on." Maggie and I looked at Freda, who's face was bright red, and we both tried not to laugh to loudly. Freda smacked both our arms and that's when I thought we'd lose it because...she hits so softly!

_"Actually, I forgot about Freda and Donnie! Hannah, that's perfect! And yeah, I know it is, and I'm gonna win. OK, I'll be right back so I can ask him. I'll call you back when I get an answer!"_

"Good luck, Mikey!" We saw the bathroom doornob move and we all made a sprint for the couch. We just barely got there when Hannah opened the door and walked out.

"So what's the plan, muchacho?" Maggie asked, bringing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them.

"Well, Mikey is going to try and convince Donnie again. He said he'd call back when Donnie gave him an answer." And if right on cue, her ringtone went off. Her ringtone was "Girl on Fire" by Alicia Keys. She quickly answered it. "Hello? Mikey? Yeah, so what's the answer?" We all held our breath, waiting to see any expressions on Hannah's face that would give us the answer. And right then, she had a perfect poker face.

"OK, we'll come down tonight then. Later." She hung up and then looked down. We all were silent. So silent that we could hear the clock ticking from my brother's room. We all felt our hearts drop. Donnie must've said no.

Suddenly, Hannah looks up and she's grinning like a goofball. "DONNIE SAID MAYBE!" she squealed, jumping up and almost dropping her phone. We all look at her, dumbfounded.

"You idiots managed to convince a super genius?" Maggie asked, shock obviously in her voice.

Hannah nodded excitedly. "Yeah! We used Freda as a bribe!"

Freda glared. "I was used as a BRIBE?" she screeched.

"Yeah!" Hannah replied, voice still cherry despite Freda's horrible death glare. "But think of it as this: Donnie changed his no to a maybe all because we told him about you!" Freda wanted to object, I could tell, but she thought about it, and soon she looked down and smiled.

"Y...you think he changed his mind all because of me?" she stammered, blushing uncontrollably.

"OOOOOOO, he's crushin' on you big time!" Maggie and I exclaimed, me punching her because we said it at the same time (a thing we do).

"Anyway, I told Mikey we'd be down there tonight so we can hang...and maybe see them as human!" Hannah finished. "But there's just one little problem."

We all stopped talking about tonight when Hannah said that. "Problem?" we asked at the same time.

Hannah nodded. "Well, you see, the thing is that Mikey said he couldn't wait to see me."

"THAT'S THE PROBLEM?" Freda snapped.

"No, it's just if he couldn't wait to see me, wouldn't you think he'd want to see me in a, well, NICER, outfit?" she asked, looking down at her pajamas then running to pull out the clothes she packed for the sleepover.

"GOOD GRIEF!" we all sighed, not believing that we could be so stupid as to thinking she had a REAL problem.

* * *

**TBC PEOPLE!**

**I know there's not a lot of the turtles in it, but next chapter they will be! Speaking of which, I might not be posting the next chapter tomorrow night or maybe even Thursday night. It's just this thing going on at home and I have to help out and I have a bunch of tests to study for. But I MIGHT post. Really depends on my homework and crap. **

**Again, I might not, but there's a good chance I will!**

**UNTIL THEN, MUCHACHOS! XD**

**Irish Princess **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi, everyone.**

**So this is regarding my TMNT fanfiction, Accidentally in Love.**

**Should...should I keep going? I don't know I guess I feel like I'm boring people out; that my story isn't a great as I want it to be. You guys deserve a great story, but I just don't know if it's this story. **

**Maybe I should work on more than one story? Would that inspire me maybe? I was thinking about a humanized TMNT fanfic, but IDK yet. I just want to get your opinions. I just feel like this story's turning for the worse. I'm considering taking it off and starting fresh or something. **

**I like to call this a "writer's brain fart", and this one for me is a bad one. I am in desperate need of suggestions. I seriously have no idea what my next move is suppose to be. Maybe I need to speed things up in my story, maybe I just need to think, IDK! I have no one else to ask but all you guys on here, and I think you guys have the best imagination as well as advice!**

**Thank you guys for all of the support for the story, and I'll keep going if yall want, but I'm just looking for advice.**

**Thanks, guys. :)**

**Irish Princess **

**P.S. you can either review to give me advice or you can also private message me. You guys rock, thanks for everything! :) **


	11. Chapter 11

(Maggie's P.O.V)

As soon as the diva found her outfit to wear, which was a white blouse and a black pencil skirt, we then decided to leave. When we went outside, we had finally realized it was raining.

"AHHH! MY OUTFIT WILL BE RUINED!" Hannah screamed, waving her arms frantically. Sam and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes.

"Shut up, ya diva! Just hurry and we'll be out of the rain!" I snap, grabbing her arm as we made a run for it. We then were quiet as we ran through the pouring rain, the roaring thunder, and the flashes of lightning that pop up in front of us as we run. We soon made it into an alley, where we caught our breaths.

"That" pant pant "was the longest run I've ever done!" panted Freda, looking up with rain stains on her glasses.

Sam nods in agreement. "Yeah, that wasn't fun at all! It doesn't help that it's raining hard."

"We still have a block to go until we reach the alley. And it's STILL raining cats and dogs." I remark, looking out on the street, which I could barely make out.

"Ladies, I'm not sure that's what you should be worried about now." a voice said. We all looked down the alley to see four people, two boys and two girls, who were standing there smirking at us. I then noticed the dragon tattoo on one of their arms.

"Aw, crap." I whispered, glaring at them. _Purple Dragons. That's the LAST thing we need right now. _

"Purple Dragons? Attacking during the DAY?" Freda asked, shocked.

The mullet one laughed. "Yeah, baby. Things got a little borin' out on the streets at night, and we thought we'd try looking out on the street for something good." He then looks at Sam and I. "And it looks like we hit the jackpot."

"Look, perv, we're not interested in some low life dirtbag! Now scram before I knock some sense into ya!" I snap, turning around when there was another laugh. I turn back around to see the same guy laughing. I stomp towards him, but Sam holds me back.

"Hey, jerk, what's your deal?" I growl, trying to move Sam's arm.

The dude smiles, walking slowly towards me. "It's funny how you, a weak but very hot little girl, think you can beat me and my gang." Sam glares at him then, unexpectedly, releases me. I grin, run towards him, and kick him in the stomach. He goes flying down the alley. He lands on a bunch or trash cans and then falls on the ground and is out like a light. His friends glare at me and run to attack.

"Let's go!" Sam yelled, running towards the pink-haired boy. She dodged a punch, kicked his face then kicked him into a wall. Hannah flipped over a green haired girl then punched her in the face, giving her a bloody nose. She then kicked the green haired girl down and made her land on top of her friends. Freda, being the weak little thing she is, just stayed back outta the way. Which is good, because she'd probably get knocked out by just a touch on the shoulder!

"Aw, come on! That's it? That's everything?" I yelled, obviously disappointed that the fight ended so quickly. Just then I heard a scream and spin around to see Hannah, held back by some guy dressed up as a ninja. I then notice Sam and Freda being held too. I then noticed more of them surrounding us.

"And just what the hell do ya think you're doing?" I hiss, about to step forward when suddenly there's a hand on my shoulder. I feel the hand squeeze my shoulder and the next thing I know, I'm falling on the wet, cold ground. The last thing I remember saying was:

_Raph_

* * *

(Sam's P.O.V)

Maggie, before blacking out, screamed out Raph's name.

_"_Aw, that's adorable. Ask the turtles for help. Too bad they cannot hear you." the ninja who knocked out Maggie says, stepping over Maggie's limp body and walking towards the three of us. I can tell by the voice that she was a girl, but who was she?

"Who the hell are you?" I ask, trying to free myself but feel the ninja's grip get tighter. The female ninja chuckled then stood right in front of me. She seemed to be studying me.

"Are you Samantha Titchin?" she asked as she grabbed my chin and looked at me.

I moved my head away. "Who wants to know?"

"My master, that's who. We've got some questions about some friends of yours."

"My friends are right here. You blind?" I ask sarcastically, looking at my friends. The female ninja glares at me.

"I'm talking about the turtles." The guys? What does this chic want with them? And she honestly thinks I'm just gonna come out and tell her about sweet Leo, ER, I mean the guys?

"I don't know what you're talking about."

She laughed, and for some reason, it hurt. Like, it sounded like an insult (didn't think that was possible: laugh sounding like an insult) "I think you do, and the Foot do not take 'no's very lightly."

"The Foot? What kind of stupid name is that? The Foot. That doesn't even SOUND intimidating!" Hannah snapped, glaring at the ninja in front of me.

"Ha ha, oh so clever. If you don't want your head on a silver platter, I suggest you shut it, little girl."

"Jeez, lighten' up!" Freda remarked, receiving a glare from the ninja.

"The Foot don't take jokes too lightly." the ninja hissed, starting to walk towards Freda.

"Maybe you guys should lighten up then!" I yell. I then attempt to kick her, but she grabs my leg and...twists it. I hear a gruesome snap and I cry out in pain.

I sank onto the ground and look up at the female ninja, who's looking at me. She then walks towards Hannah, who's trying to get over to me. She then faces me. I couldn't tell because of her mask, but I thought she was grinning.

"Maybe you need more encouragement. What if one of your friends would, say, got hurt?" she then grabbed Hannah's arm and held it up to me to show she was serious. I tried to get up to get to her, but when I moved this terrible pain shot through my leg and I could only sit. Hannah looked at the ninja with big, scared eyes.

"PLEASE! SHE'S JUST A KID!" Freda screamed, trying to free herself, but the grip on her shoulders just got tighter. This only made the ninja laugh, once again sounding terrible.

"Well, Samantha, do you have enough encouragement? Or do I need to hurt this poor, innocent youngling?" she mocked, looking at the now crying Hannah. Hannah looked at me, fear all over her face and she kept looking down at my leg, which was twisted and out of place. _I can't see poor, naïve Hannah looking like this: her arm all messed up all because of me. Heck, I couldn't live seeing her like that every single day. I'd have to be put in a mental hospital if that happened. My friend hurting herself just for me. _

"Fine." I reply through gritted teeth and tears streaming down my face. I couldn't tell if they were painful tears or angry tears, but I didn't care. My friend was in danger and that's not ok with me.

"So I can hear you." she replied, now letting go of Hannah's arm, but Hanna was still crying.

"I said FINE!" I yell in my most confident voice. She then said something in Japanese and suddenly one of the soldiers lifted me up bride style.

"Sam, no!" Freda exclaims, running towards me.

"Freda, stop!" She obeys, tears streaming down her face. "Freda, I'll be fine. Just take Hannah and Maggie back to the apartment, OK?"

"Sam-"

"Damn it, Freda, just go!" I snap, not wanting her to see me cry and I didn't want her to stay around in this alley. "I'll see you soon, alright?" I manage a tiny smile then the soldiers jump off onto the roofs. I heard what Karai says to Freda before we leave.

"Now that Samantha has agreed to come with us, we are not concerned with the likes of you or these two. But if any one of you, especially the one I KNOCKED OUT follow us or try to find Samantha, I will send soldiers out to kill you all. Understood?" I heard Hannah whimper and Freda whisper yes. Then as fast as a flash of lightning, she jumped up onto the roofs and lead the soldiers away. And right about there is where I blacked out. I didn't want to, of course. I mean, I didn't know where I was going or what I had just done. Should we have run? Should I have just said something else?

All I knew was: this wasn't good. Somethings going on that none of us truly understand. And I know this wasn't gonna end well.

I'm gonna die...

* * *

**TBC**

**OK, I owe you guys BIG TIME. I am so sorry it's been a while...well, a COUPLE DAYS, but ya know what I mean! Crazy things are happening at school now that it's almost over for me! And thanks everyone who helped encourage me to continue this story! I'm working on the next chapter right now, so it'll be up soon! I'm also working out the humanized one, but that'll be coming soon! **

**I owe you guys so much. Thank you... :)**

**YOU GUYS ROCK! LATER, MUCHACHOS!**

**Irish Princess**


	12. Chapter 12

(Freda's P.O.V)

Before the ninja chic left and after she gave me my warning, she whispered, "By the way, do you honestly think you'll be seeing Sam ever again?" she giggled then jumped away, leaving me behind, letting me sink in her words. I glared at her as she left, hoping that my stare would freeze her in her spot. Much to my dismay, it did not. Curse you, reality!

"F...Freda, w...what do we d...do?" Hannah sobbed, sinking to her knees and holding onto her arm. I kneel down in front of her and try to figure out what to say because, well, comforting was more of Sam's job. I guess it was only because she's the child whisperer. She got that nickname after a babysitting misadventure we had in sixth grade, but that's a WHOLE other story.

Anyway, I tried to think of what to say without me lying. I couldn't come out and say that Sam would be alright, because that would be a downright lie. Sam isn't gonna be ok. Well she might be, as in she'll live, but she won't come home unscared. She just lost her freedom and all feeling to her leg in a matter of minutes.

"Hannah," I say, thinking of an idea. "You said Mikey's home, right?"

"Yeah." she sniffed. "That's why we came out here in the first place. Oh my gosh, is this all my fault?!" she began to freak out.

"Hannah, Hannah! No, it's not your fault!" I put my hands on her shoulders, forcing her to look at me. "This is not your fault. In fact, it's a good thing that you called Mikey; it's a good thing we're going to see them. They'll help us find Sam!" Hannah's eyes grow big, and in her big green eyes I saw something I wish I always had: hope.

Hannah sniffed again then stood up. "OK, let's go down there." she said with confidence. I smile and nod. We then, after a million close calls, lift up Maggie. I put her on my back, and to my surprise she wasn't as heavy as I thought. But she was still heavy.

"It's just like Lord of the Rings!" Hannah exclaims. I roll my eyes then walk, slowly, towards the sewer lid, and have Hannah lift it.

"OK, Hannah you're going to jump down there and I'll throw Maggie down there. You have to be sure to catch her otherwise we're in trouble."

"Why?"

"Just DON'T DROP HER, ALRIGHT?" she gives me a look then jumps down, but not without being a showoff and doing a flip. I growl then, reluctantly, drop Maggie down there. I gasp after I let go and close my eyes, expecting to hear something more gruesome then Sam's leg snapping off. When I hear nothing, I look down to see Hannah caught her with ease.

"Told ya I'd catch her!" she yelled up, smirking.

"Whatever." I then jump down and land beside her. I then quickly climb the ladder and close the lid. And just in the nick of time, because we suddenly heard footsteps up on the surface.

"You said they were here!" a gruff voice yelled, walking around.

"I swear, boss, the girls who beat us up were right here. Then the Foot appeared and snatched one of them away. I managed to escape undetected and I had though-" a male voice said, sounding like the guy who tried to beat us up before; the guy with the mullet.

"Ugh, my head." a voice suddenly said. I look towards Hannah, who was looking down at Maggie. Maggie moved around and slowly opened her eyes at us. I wave of relief washed over me. At least ONE friend was alive. But suddenly the relief vanished away. "Freda, what the hell-" I told her to shush and covered her mouth. I pointed up, signifying that there were people up there, and if they heard us, we're screwed.

"Wait, you THOUGHT?" the gruff voice bellowed. Then we heard a whimper and constant begging.

"Boss, Master Hun, I-" I then heard a scream and the next thing I know, blood is streaming down the sewer lid. I gasped quietly, Maggie's face turned into one of disgust, and Hannah's face turned pale.

"Get rid of dis body. We don't need no cops, especially not right now." We then heard footsteps and then the surface became quiet.

"So that's the street famous Hun. He sounds like a GREAT guy." Maggie said sarcastically. She then looked at Hannah and me. "You two have three seconds to explain what the hell happened to Sam and why the hell we're back in the sewers."

"Look, we need to get to the turtles pronto! We'll explain on the way!" I reply, beginning to run. Soon, Maggie and Hannah are right behind me. I hear Hannah tell Maggie what happened after Maggie blacked out, and it took all my will not to start crying again.

"Those pieces of crap!" Maggie yells, breathing heavily, "No one takes Sam away from us!"

"Then let's go! If I remember correctly, their lair should be over here!"

"Freda?" a voice suddenly asked, freezing the three of us in our spots. I turn around and, to my surprise, see Donnie there. Another wave of relief washes over me.

"Donnie!" I cry, running over to him to hug. He's stiff at first then wraps his arms around me. I, suddenly realizing what I've done and upon hearing Hannah giggle, I moved away and smiled, blushing like a maniac. He was blushing too. I heard Maggie and Hannah snickering behind me and I quickly turned around and glared at them.

"SOOO, what are you doing down here in the sewers?" he asked me.

My smile quickly fades. "Well, Donnie, we need you and your brother's help." Hannah began to cry again and Maggie put her arm around Hannah tightly.

"What happened?"

"It's Sam. She..." I find myself beginning to cry but I quickly wipe away the tears. "She got kidnapped."

"What?!" he asked in disbelief. "By who?"

"They call themselves the Foot. They dress up like ninjas and by the looks of them, they don't look like vigilantes." I explain. Donnie's face goes grim. "You know them?"

"KNOW them? They're our sworn enemies! But there's no time to explain. C'mon, we'll go back to the lair and get help!"

"Donnie, you're the best!" I exclaim. We then followed him into the sewers and into the guy's home.

"Let's hope they help." I thought, hoping it's not too late to save Sam.

It can't be. It WON'T be. Not if we can help it.

* * *

(Leo's P.O.V)

I was busy meditating when all of a sudden I was being pushed.

"Leo! Leo, we got a situation!" Donnie's urgent voice said. I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"How urgent?"

"SUPER urgent! Come into the living room!" Donnie then runs into the living room and I follow behind. When I walk in, I see Hannah sitting next to Mikey, who had an arm over her shoulder, Maggie sitting next to them with her head in her knees, and Freda pacing back and forth.

"Hey, guys." I say cheerfully. Maggie looks up at me, sadness is all over her face. My smile quickly disappears. "What's wrong? What happened?" It then dawned on me that Sam wasn't anywhere to be found.

_Oh no..._

"Sam...she..." Hannah tried to explain, but she couldn't finish.

"She got kidnapped by a bunch of ninjas led by some mad lady! And it's all my fault!" Maggie cried, tears now streaming down her face. We all look at her, surprised. Raph walks over to her and puts a hand on her shoulder. Maggie stiffens, but doesn't move his hand.

"What do you mean?" he asked her.

"Maggie, it's not-" Freda began.

"Yes it is, Freda, shut up! If the Foot girl hadn't knocked me out, I could've protected her! I could've saved her! I would've been by her side!" Maggie interupted, now standing up.

"The FOOT?" Raph and I asked, confused.

Maggie nodded. "Yeah; they're nothing bunch of chumps like the freaking Purple Dragons. I coulda saved her! Excuse me. I need something to beat the living crap out of." She then walked out of the room and went into the dojo.

"I'll go talk ta her." Raph added, following her in there. I nod then look at Freda. "So what happened to Sam?"

"Well, after the ninja knocked Maggie out, she walked towards Sam and told her that the ninja's master wanted to talk to her."

"About what?"

"I...I think it was you guys! But Sam denied everything about you guys and eventually..." Freda shrugged and smiled sadly at me. "She eventually became Samantha the Brave."

"Leo, we have to save her!" Hannah demanded, wipping tears away.

I nodded. "I know, and believe me we will. We just need the right equipment. Donnie?"

"On it!" Donnie quickly ran into the lab.

"But you guys have weapons already. What else could you possibly need?" Freda asked, watching Donnie leave confused.

"You two need weapons, don't you?" I shrug. The look on Freda's face was absolutely priceless.

"L..L..Leo, I don't...fight!" she explained, face turning pale.

I shrug. "You're gonna have to."

"Leo, I'm afraid to kill a tiny spider when it appears in my bathtub. I'm obviously not cut out for this!"

"True story: she had to call Sam and Sam came over and killed it. Couldn't stop teasing her for a week!" Hannah replied, laughing hysterically. Freda nodded.

"You see? I can't fight, Leo. Couldn't I just stay here or something?"

"Do you want to save your friend?"

"Yes I do. I could work on the computer and tell you guys through earpieces if and when an ambush is coming." _Damn, she had me stumped. _I tried to think of another comeback when she adds, "Or I could come on the mission and one of you guys would have to rescue me every five seconds. It's your choice, Leader." She grins, knowing she had me stumped.

I roll my eyes. "Fine, stay behind." She nods then walks past me into the lab. "_Smart aleck."_ I mumble under my breath.

"Heard that!" she calls, looking back at me and laughing.

Lord, she's just like Donatello...

* * *

(Maggie's P.O.V)

I needed to get out of there. I couldn't stand it: they all knew it was my fault. I'm supposed to be the strong one, the one that never gets taken down, the one that never stops fighting no matter what. But the one time I don't, BAM! my best friend is kidnapped and probably getting tortured. Jeez, I know Fate hates me, but did it have to be so cruel; so unfair?

This is what I was thinking as I was beating up the punching bag. One punch.

_That's for Sam._

Double punch.

_That's for hurting my friends._

A punch and a kick.

_That's for my ex-boyfriend, who just left me and ran away with some blonde girl he met in Hawaii on our trip._

Three hard punches.

_That's for my dad walking out on my mom when she was only 18 years old and she had me. _

A punch so hard the punching bag once again launches in the air, landing with a crash.

_That's for my freaking messed up life as I know it. _

"Jeez, how many times you gonna break that punchin' bag?" a voice asks, awakening me from my temper. I turn around to see Raph, who had his arms folded. I honestly was happy to see him, but I tried not to act like it.

"What do you want?" I hiss as I walk to get the punching bag.

"God, I just wanted to see if you were alright. Ya act like I did sumthin'!" he snaps, glaring at me.

"You didn't do something, OK? I'm just frusturated! I don't need you lecturing me!" I snap back, throwing the punching bag on the ground and I sit on the bench. He sits down beside me.

"Ya know, if you really think about it, it ain't yo fault."

"How?" I ask flatly, wanting to hear what he thought.

"I just know it's not, and Sam would agree with me on dis one, don't ya think?" I let out a long sigh and close my eyes. I had to admit; he had a point. Sam would think I was being ridiculous and tell me it wasn't my fault.

"I guess your right...for once." I add while grinning at him.

"For once? I've been right before!"

"Name THREE times you've ever been right!" I reply, laughing now. He tries to punch me, but I grab his fist. I see a smirk appear on his face as I look at him, a smug look on my face. "That's right. You can't! This is probably the first time."

He takes his other hand and grabs my arm that's holding his fist. "Yeah, so then this is one."

"Great. Two more to go!" I say as I pat him on the shoulder and stand up. I begin to walk away when I turn around and look at him. "Raph?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. Guess I was being a little ridiculous."

"Damn right ya were!" He then softens his face a little. "But I can't blame ya at all. I'd do the same." I feel my cheeks burn up and I quickly leave the dojo, feeling this new sensation in my stomach. My mother use to call it "butterflies" and Hannah calls it that too. It only happens when you're nervous, excited, or...in love.

Aw crap! I'm in love!

No; can't focus on that right now. I've got a bestie to save.

And I've got a whole bunch of Foot ninjas to beat the living crap out of...

* * *

**Here it is finally!**

**Sorry I was at a writing tournament for a couple days, so I couldn't update cause the wifi was kinda weird :p**

**I'll post more tomorrow, peeps!**

**LATER, MUCHACHOS!**

**Irish Princess!**


	13. Chapter 13

(Sam's P.O.V)

I'm not quite sure how long I was out, but when I woke up, I was on the cold hard ground. And I was also chained, like I was some kind of animal. I tried looking around, but the place I was in was covered with thick darkness. Suddenly, a door slammed opened and light flooded the whole place, which I found out to be some kind of cell. But the light quickly vanished, the light disappearing with it.

"Good morning, Samantha." a scary sweet voice said, echoing through the cell.

"Who are you?" I hiss back, looking around for some kind of figure. But I was unsuccessful, so I just had to hope whoever was in here didn't kill me.

"Damn, how long were you out? You honestly don't remember me?" the voice laughed.

"Do I want to?"

"If you want to live, yes. Here, I'll give you a hint. You've talked to me before." I then identified the voice as the ninja girl who attacked Maggie and captured me.

"What's your name, then?" I ask the darkness, looking for an answer.

"I am called Karai. I am one of the leaders of the Foot."

"You mean YOU lead that group of idiots?" I tease, trying to get her to step in front of me so I could see her. And she did. She had cold looking eyes, short black hair, and was wearing Foot getup.

"Those group of IDIOTS managed to capture you, and soon we'll capture the turtles...with your help, of course."

"Your crazy!" I snap back. She then did something unexpected: she pulled her foot back and kicked my stomach. I yelped then laid on the side of the ground, trying to find protection. But Karai yanked my red hair and made me look up to face her.

"Perhaps you forgot about the fact that I BROKE your leg, you little freak." She then stepped on my leg.

"It's kinda hard not too!" I said while clentching my teeth. She the pulled me up to her hight and glared at me.

"Samantha, you WILL help us, or you WILL suffer the consequences." she warned, bawling her fist for another attack. That's when I did something stupid; something Maggie would've done. I spit in Karai's face. Karai then threw me on the ground.

"You little..." she then punched my face and kept punching me and kicking me. I tried to fight back, but both my hands and legs were chained, so I could do was sit there and wait for the pain to stop.

When it finally did, Karai hissed, "This will happen to you every morning, every afternoon, and every evening until you talk."

I sat up and, with what I had left of my courage, I sat up and spat, "Then you'll be doing this for the rest of my damn life." Karai punched me one last time then huffed away, slamming the door and leaving me in darkness, again. I then found myself spitting out blood, and when I knew that Karai was out of earshot distance, I cried. I acted brave, but in reality I was scared out of my mind. I had only met the turtles yesterday and I was being punished for it.

No, I chose to be punished; I'm not going to give away their location, because they would get beat up worse than I am, except it would be every hour or every minute of the day. It wouldn't end for them, which is why I can't tell Karai. I don't care if she kills me, because the secret will die with me.

And if she tries to bring my brother and friends into it too, then I'm going to break out of these chains. But until then, I could only count down the hours until Karai comes back to beat me up.

All I could do was count down the hours until I'm saved, because I can't save myself this time no matter how badly I want to.

I just have to wait...

* * *

(Raph's P.O.V)

After I talked with Maggie, I followed her out into the living room where we were gettin' ready. I walk over to Leo.

"Ya ready, Fearless?" I ask, grinning at him.

He nods. "You bet. We need to get Sam out of there. God only knows what Karai's done to her. I should know." I shudda at the memory. Leo was once kidnapped by Karai and...well, ya can take a guess as ta how dat ended.

"Think of it as dis: if she laid a finga on her, ya can beat da living crap outta her!" I then saw a mischevious smile cross his face, but he shook his head.

"Let's just focus on getting Sam out of there. Freda, you think you can handle it here in the lair?" Freda looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"Duh. Leo, hun, I'm not mentally challenged unlike Hannah."

"Jeez, that was cold." Hannah snapped, crossing her arms.

"I don't think you're mentally challenged!" exclaimed Mikey, being a lova boy...though I'm one ta talk.

"You are so sweet! Why can't all boys be like you?" she replies, grinnin at Mikey.

"Alright, if we done talkin here, let's go kick some butt!" I yell, runnin out to the van. I sat down anxiously as everyone else came in. I was surprised ta see dat Maggie, out of all the spots in dat van, wanted to sit next ta me.

_Slow down there, Raph. Ya ain't human. She's gonna find someone betta than ya...but I wouldn't mind havin' her. _

* * *

(Maggie's P.O.V)

As we began driving down the streets and as I sat next to Raph, I took silent but deep breaths. To be honest, the worst I ever fought was a whole group of Purple Dragons. A whole group of ninjas who have elite weapons and everything, that's new.

Well, so is befriending turtles, but at least they haven't tried to kill me...mostly.

Raph looks at me. "Ya gonna be alright, Maggie?"

I look at him and smirk. "Of course! Why wouldn't I be? I'm just worried about those Foot soldiers. They have no idea what they're up against!" He gives me a look, which meant he saw right through my lies. I sigh and look away and whisper, "Was it THAT obvious?"

"A little." he replies, putting an arm around me. "But ya do a good job at hidin' it." I, reluctantly, move closer to him and put my head on his shoulder.

"Thanks, Raph." I whisper, a smile slowly creeping across my face. I suddenly felt a new sense of courage and a new feeling: love.

_Oh my gosh, I'm in love with him! _

To my luck, and kinda disappointment, the can stopped.

"Let's go guys!" Leo called back to us. Raph stood up and stuck his hand out in front of me.

"Ya ready?" he asked, grinning. I grinned back.

"Hell yes!" I exclaim, taking his hand and following him out the van. To my surprise, we were already surrounded by Foot soldiers.

"Talk about rolling out the welcome wagon!" Mikey exclaimed, taking out his nunchucks.

"That was kinda lame, Mikey." Hannah laughed, taking out a bo staff. Donnie let her pick out her weapons, and surprisingly she chose the bo staff. I looked at the Foot soldiers and then took out my sword. Yeah, I got a sword... the Foot are in so much trouble, and it started when we all charged.

I kicked one in the face. _This is for stealing Sam_

I sliced another soldier's leg then kicked him. _That's for threatening my friends. _

I jumped from Raph's shell to land on top of three soldiers. _That's for just being a bunch of idiots. _

Then suddenly, standing before me whielding a kantana blade was the female ninja; Karai, as I soon found out to be named.

"I'm impressed, Margret." she hissed as I charged towards her. I swung at her and she jumped up over me then kicked me from behind. "You're so strong and brave, putting your trust into mutant freaks who are wanted my both the Foot and the Purple Dragons. You're putting your trust into things that are not wanted in society, much like yourself."

"What would YOU know about being wanted?" I yelled, successfully kicking her back into a wall and almost slicing her head off.

"I know a lot! I'm wanted by my father..." I swung my sword again. "...who is beating the living crap out of dear Samantha as we speak!" I stop fighting and stare at her. She's grinning at my expression, knowing I was distracted.

"W...what?" I barely whisper. She laughed then kicked me. She stood over me, put her foot on the arm gripping my sword, and grinned down at me.

"I just have one last question for you," she put the tip of the blade at my throat. "was it all worth it, Margret?"

"Yes...it...was!" I reply, grinning. I then see her get kicked and she goes flying back. I look to see who kicked her and saw none other than Raph. I grinned at him, showing my gratitude.

"Hurry and go with Leo. Freda told him where Sam is inside the building." I nod then run to follow, but not before I stopped and kissed Raph on the cheek.

"I owe ya big time." I quickly say.

"Hell yeah you do." he replies, winking then goes after Karai. I then run after Leo. I run right behind him through a window, and we were surprised to find the hallways unguarded.

"Are they all outside?" I whisper to him as we slid against the wall.

"I'm not sure. Freda said it may be heavily guarded." Leo replied, looking around. I then figured I'd tell him about what Karai said.

"Leo, Karai told me that her master was...beating her." I whimper, trying not to cry.

He looks back at me, putting his hand on my shoulder and slightly smiling. "Then let's go give him the beating of a livetime."

"You really do love her." I reply, impressed about how dedicated he was to saving her and I just wanted to see if he'd admit it.

"Well..." I grin successfully as he blushes.

"_Keep it professional, ladies!" _Freda said through our earpieces. We then continued down the endless hallway when Leo suddenly stopped in front of a door.

"What is it?" I whisper. We both listen in and hear the sound of...whipping? This time I knew tears were slipping down my face. Not just sad tears, but also angry tears.

"Aw hell no!" I growl. Leo, being smart, moves away from the door as I charge at it. When I ran into it, the door fell open and I swear for a second I saw stars floating around me. I shook my head and then looked up. And I saw something that haunts me to this very day.

I saw Sam; big, strong, caring Sam, on the floor, blood surrounding her. I then saw some ginormous guy in front of her in metal armor. He had beating red eyes and he was glaring at me and Leo. I then saw something else that shocked me. Something that made me absolutely sick to my stomach.

I saw Marcus...SAM'S BROTHER...holding the whip.

"M...Marcus?" I barely say, unable to comprehend what is before me. _Her own brother? HER OWN FREAKING BROTHER. _

_Well...I never liked him anyway..._

* * *

**TBC! SUSPENSE! *dun dun dun! XD Sorry that was REEEEALLY cheesy. **

**I'll try to post tonight depending on what I'm doing. Happy early Memorial Day everybody!**

**LATER, MUCHACHOS!**

**Irish Princess! **


	14. Chapter 14

(Sam's P.O.V)

_(Earlier before Leo and Maggie rush in to save Sam)_

I had been beat up two times so far. One for when Karai first came in, another when around noon a Foot soldier came in and beat me up. Now it was around the evening, and that this point I was just staring at the door, waiting for the next beating when I saw something that almost made me scream. It was a man that was in full armor, spikes around it, and beading red eyes just looking at me. I shifted uncomfortably and wanted to run, but that's when I remembered I'm a prisoner.

"Ah, you must be Samantha." the man said, walking towards me and a Foot soldier following behind him, and he closed the door. "I have heard you have been giving my daughter trouble."

"So you're related." I said weakly, trying to smirk. "I can see the family resemblance."

"Be respectful in front of the Shredder!" the Foot soldier hissed, kicking me from behind. I yelp then laid my head on the ground. I feel a hand under my chin and my head slowly lifts up to see the Shredder's face, studying me.

"From what Karai has told me, you are tough, strong willed, a leader. But you look weak."

"Some food might be nice." I reply, surprised when he put his spikes under my chin.

"Child, if you had any sense, you would watch your tongue. Are you not in enough trouble already?" I grow silent and move my head away to not face him, but he moves it right back. "Which reminds me..." he stands up and towers over me. I see him grab something from behind and he takes out something that sent chills up my spine. A whip.

"Samantha, dear child, tell us where the turtles are." Shredder growls, unrolling the whip.

"Why do you want to know?" I ask, trying to stall him from beating the living crap out of me.

"Perhaps they have forgotten to tell you; I am their worst nightmare. They say the fear nothing, but everyone has a fear; a weak spot to bring them down and burn everything from pride to courage. And for them, it is me, including Leonardo." Upon hearing his name, I froze. _This guy wants to hurt...Leo? Speaking of which, PLEASE COME FIND ME!_

When I don't respond, he chuckles then throws the whip to the ninja standing on the other side of me. "Punish her." The Foot ninja, even though I couldn't tell because he was wearing a mask, but he seemed shocked, and just looked down at the whip in his trembling hands.

"Did you not hear me, Foot Leader Marcus, PUNISH HER!" he growled, glaring at him. Wait, did he say Marcus? No, it couldn't be my brother; there are other people in the world named Marcus; there had to be. But the Shredder, using his spikes, sliced the mask off to reveal the freckled-faced young man I called my brother.

Or I USE to call him.

"Marcus?" I cry, shock and betrayal rushing through me. He looks down at me, not returning my gaze.

"Marcus, it is either your life or hers." I look at the Shredder and then Marcus, tears forming in my eyes. _Please, Marcus. Please don't do this..._

He then leaned back and hit the whip on my back making the sting rush through my body and making me let out a cry of pain. I look back at him and I see tears steaming down HIS face. Are you freaking kidding me? HE'S crying?

He only got four more whips on me before the cell door busted open and I blacked out, praying to God that I just die. I really just wanted to die: my parents are gone, my brother's a traitor, my friends will never see me again, I'll never tell Leo how I feel...what's the point?

I couldn't take it anymore...so I closed my eyes and waited to die.

* * *

(Leo's P.O.V)

After Maggie broke down the door, surprisingly, we saw a Foot soldier whipping Sam while the Shredder was standing on the other side of Sam, who was passed out and lying in a small pool of blood.

"M...Marcus?" Maggie asked, shock and anger heard in her voice.

"M...Maggie!" Marcus, apparently, exclaimed, shocked by her being in there. He then looked at me. "YOU'RE friends with THEM too?"

"So YOU are Margret. I'm surprised you're with someone as calm and strong as Leonardo, seeing that you are NOTHING compared to him." I can feel Maggie's anger growing, so I quickly grab her shoulder to hold her back. "Don't listen to him; he's messing with your mind." I whisper to her.

"He's doing a good job." she mumbles back, drawing her sword. The Shredder laughs then draws his sword as well as Marcus.

"If you're so strong then, Margret, then show me what you can do!" Shredder mocks.

"Maggie, you take care of Marcus. I've got Shredder." I order, drawing my two katana blades. Maggie looks back at me, worried.

"You sure, Leo?" she asks, making sure I wasn't insane.

"Trust me, and don't take this personally, but you're not quite ready for the Shredder. Marcus, on the other hand, you can handle." Maggie nods and with that, we attack. I jump up and try slicing Shredder, but he blocks me with his sword and knocks me back. Luckily I land on my feet and glare at him.

"Leonardo, this is simply ridiculous." Shredder says as he charges at me and I flip over him. "You are fighting over what? A girl? Love? How pathetic." I growl and swing my swords at him again, pushing with all my might against his sword.

"But in the end, Leonardo, do you really think..." He pushes forward, making me unbalanced, and kicks me near Sam. "...that she would be with YOU?" he finishes, pointing his blade towards Sam's body next to me. I look at her and when I do, I instantly see pain, suffering, sadness. I wanted to comfort her, even if we AREN'T going to be a couple, I'd still look out for her.

With a new sense of courage, I get back up and kick him with all my might. Surprisingly, he goes back a couple feet. I swing my swords to cut him and I surprise myself to see that I had managed to cut through some of his armor.

"You're right, Shredder, I may never be with Sam." I put my katanas away. "But that won't stop me from protecting her, which is something you'll never understand." I then quickly run over to Sam and pick up her limp body.

_"Leo..." _I hear her gasp softly. _"I knew you'd come." _

I softly kiss her forehead. "Of course I would. Maggie, Hannah, and everyone else is here too." I then look back at Maggie, who's looking down at a passed out Marcus, who had a cut over his left eye. "Let's go Maggie!" I call over to her, wanting to leave before Shredder got up. Suddenly, I sensed an attack behind me and I jumped up and flipped over Shredder, kicking him from behind and making him land beside Marcus. I then ran out the door, holding Maggie closely to me, and Maggie following behind.

"Freda, tell the guys we have Sam; tell Donnie to get the van!" I say urgently through the earpiece.

_"YOU DID IT! Ok, I'll tell Donnie, wait on the roof until then with Sam and Maggie." _Freda replied.

"Over and out." I then ran through the window and led Maggie up to the rooftop, where we looked down and saw what looked like a battlefield, except it was covered with Foot soldiers.

"Damn, were we gone THAT LONG?" Maggie muttered, looking around. I chuckled then looked down at Sam.

_"Leo...thank you." _She whispered, tears beginning to fall down her face as she gripped onto me tighter.

"You're welcome." I whisper back. Maggie then walks over to us and grabs Sam's hand, stroking it lightly.

"I missed you, Sammy girl." she whispered, tears beginning to fall. I smiled at her and to my surprise, she smiled warmly back at me.

"Leo, we couldn't have done this without you guys. If there's anything we can do-"

"Let's get Sam fixed and then..." I grin at her. "...I'll have Raph give you a deal." Maggie's face turns bright red then we hear a honk. We quickly jump down to the surface and get into the van to head back to base.

One miracle down, one more to go...

* * *

**TBC! **

**I'll update more tomorrow! Thanks for the support again I couldn't have done any of this without yall!**

**LATER, MUCHACHOS!**

**Irish Princess**


	15. Chapter 15

(Freda's P.O.V)

Right when I heard the door open, I threw off my headphone and ran towards them. I see them all walking in, Leo carrying Sam. As they walk past me, I stop in front of Maggie.

"Is sh gonna be alright?" I ask frantically. Maggie gives me a funny look.

"Of course she is. Besides, YOU'RE the medical expert. YOU should know." she snapped, plopping down onto the couch and letting her sword fall on the ground.

"Gosh, what's your problem?" I snap back, sitting down next to her. She's about to speak, but then she closes her mouth.

"Freda," she begins, sighing and looking at me. "Marcus was there." I felt my heart sank. I remember watching it from the screen, seeing Marcus holding the whip. That moment I realized Marcus had betrayed Sam; betrayed us.

"I know." I reply, looking towards the lab where Sam was.

"Why would he do that" Maggie asked out loud, probably more to herself than me. "I mean, sure Marcus was always a little weird and maybe a LITTLE bit of a weasel, but why would he just, you know, join the Foot? Why would he WANT to hurt Sam, his flesh and blood?"

"Those are hard questions, Maggie." I reply after realizing she wanted me to answer. "No one really knows what triggers inside someone's mind to do wrong; to hurt others around them. It's one of those mental states that we haven't figured out yet. But I can tell you one thing." She looks at me curiously and I just shrug. "No matter what happens, we're Sam's family, and we're going to protect her. Right?"

Maggie hugs me. "That's right, ya egghead." She then gets up and walks into the dojo, leaving me alone to realize something.

I just comforted Maggie...I didn't think that was possible!

* * *

(Raph's P.O.V)

Afta what may be one of da best nights eva, I went into the dojo just to be by myself.

"Mind if I join you?" a voice asked. I turn around to see Maggie, smiling and walking towards me. "How about that rematch?"

"Again, you STILL want a rematch? Aren't ya tired from our last fast and the fight we just had with da Foot?" I ask, concerned...kinda.

"Why not? Besides, I think I can finally beat you!" Maggie replied, now grinning. I scoff then step towards her.

"Fine, if dat's what y areally want." I then take a fighting stance and she does da same. I then charge towards her. She smiles then steps out of da way. I then tried throwing punches at her, but she kept dodging them, as well as my kicks. When I tried to punch her again, she grabs my fist. She then does something unexpected. She leaned in and kissed me. Not on the cheek, not anywhere but...my lips.

"M...Maggie!" I finally manage to get out, after staring at her like an idiot. She then twists my hand and flips me over and pins me.

"I told you I can finally beat you!" she laughed. "You should see your face right now: it's much more red than your mask!" I then make a move, flip her over, and pin her.

"Kind of a mean littl' trick, ya jerk." I joke. I den get off of her and help her up. I den stuck my hand out. "Truths again?"

She rolls her eyes but shakes my hand anyway. "Whatev, Raph. You just can't admit I won, can you?" I shake my head and she smirks. "But a truths is better than nothing, I suppose." She then begins to walk out when I feel the need to ask her something.

"Yo, Maggie?" I ask. She turns around and looks at me.

"Yeah?"

"About how you...how ya attempted ta beat me...with da kiss or whateva. Did ya...did ya just do dat ta beat me?" She studies me, deep in thought. "Because if ya did, nobody could blame ya! I mean, look at me! Then look at ya, so much more...prettia." She chuckles then walks over ta me.

"Well, what if I didn't do it JUST to trick you?" she asks slyly.

"I understand. I mean...wait, ya didn't just do it ta trick me? What else did ya do it for?"

"To give you a hint." Maggie then leaned in and kissed me again. I was shocked and stiff; I had neva been kissed before. But I then put my arms at her wait and just kissed her. Just so ya all know, it was just a kiss; nothing dirty, because we ain't going dat far, but it was a kiss, alright?

After it was ova, I looked at her and she was blushing like crazy. She then gasped and looked behind me. I spun around to see Leo and Mikey, standing there grinnin'.

"Ya eva heard of knockin, ya pervs?" I snap at them. Before they could make a reply, there was a scream from the lab, and Leo and Maggie sprinted towards there.

* * *

(Sam's P.O.V)

*Dreaming*

_*"Samantha, darling! Come here please!" a cheery young voice calls to me. I open my eyes to see that I was in a completely white room, white curtains blowing in the breeze. So I guess I wasn't dead, otherwise wouldn't I NOT be dreaming? But...it felt too real to be a dream.I then realize I'm laying on top of a king-sized bed. I quickly realize where I am and run to find where the source of the voice was. As I began to run, I looked down to see that the ground seemed closer than it was before, and the king-sized bed looked like it could be a tower. It then occurred to when I noticed the ginormous mirror standing before me that I was a little kid!_

_"What the heck?" I yell, gasping at the sound of my childish voice returning. _

_"Samantha, darling!" the voice called again, sounding more desperate and irritated. I quickly ran down the long hallway, the hallway I had recognized to be the same hallway as my grandmother's. I use to come here with my mother while my dad was at work. No wonder everything looked so familiar! I then ran down the spiral staircase and ran into the living room, where the voice came. I peak in to see a tall woman looking outside, her long, curly red hair down her back, and she was in her favorite nightgown, which was white. _

_I felt tears coming down and I quickly ran towards the figure. "Mommy!" I cry, giggling as I came closer to her, but something stopped me in my track. I noticed a dim shade of red appear in the middle of her nightgown. It then became bigger and bigger and bigger. Soon, my mother's white nightgown had turn completely red; blood red. Suddenly, my mother fell to the ground. I ran over to her and kneeled before her, trying to turn her over to see her face, and when I do, it's not my mother's face._

_It's...Karai's? _

_I gasp and back away from her, fear rising out of me. The eyes suddenly open and she chokes me and lifts me up. She laughs that horrible laugh I had heard in the alley, and then she whispers something in my ear. "I'm coming; we'll be waiting for you; I can smell your fear from miles away." She then throws me to the ground, where I expect to just land and finally die, but to my surprise I just fall through, like it's a black hole. I look back up to see Karai, laughing louder, and I see Marcus, holding the whip close to his chest and looking down at me, crying.*_

I shot up and screamed. Sweat dripping down my face as well as tears. I didn't recongnize the place I was in, but I didn't really care; all I cared about was the dream. "Thank God it was a dream." I hoarsly whisper. It had all been a dream.

A crazy, hellish dream.

* * *

(Leo's P.O.V)

I bolted into the lab right when I heard a scream. I thought Sam had been attacked by someone, but when I walk in, I see her sitting up and panting, sweat and tears coming down her face.

"Sam?" I finally say, walking towards her. She looks in my direction, out of fear. "It's me, Leo! Are you ok?"

"L...Leo?" She finally says, the fear leaving her expression. I smile and stand on one side of the table she was on. She then leans forward and hugs me tightly, holding onto me. I look at her confused, but then I hug her protectivly, holding her close. "Sam, you're OK. We saved you." I whisper.

"Leo, he was there!" she sobbed. "Marcus...and..and...Karai!" I suddenly hear a door creak and I look to see Maggie and Hannah, worried and sad expressions all over their faces.

"I got this." I whisper to them. Hannah wouldn't budge, but Maggie nodded and made Hannah follow her away.

"Sam, you're safe now. It was all a dream."

She moves away and looks at me. "But I'm not safe! Karai and the Foot will look for me again, and Marcus will too! God, I can still hear the whip cracking; the pain hitting my back and for a second, I can't breath. I can see his face, his tears as if HE'S the one in pain! I can't go back there!" She explains, tears beginning to fall even more. I wipe them away and hold her chin so she can face me.

"Sam, as long as we're around; as long as I am around, we will make sure that you're never hurt again. And that's a promise I intend to keep." I softly say.

She looks down and wips her nose. She then looks up, confused. "Really? You'd help someone who's got trouble written all over her? You'd help someone who you, well, accidentally met?"

"It's what heroes are for!" I grin, and to my relief, she smiles. "And, by the way, it's been one of the best accidents I've had so far."

She leans in to hug me again, and I hug her back. "Thanks, Leo. I just wish that it could've happened differently. Like, I'd do better if it weren't for the whole...thing."

"Yeah, I could've done without the whole battle between Maggie and Raph. Speaking of which, I've got a feeling they're becoming a couple." Sam giggles then lays back down.

"Maggie in love? Raph must be one pretty amazing guy." she replied softly, smiling at me. "Although you're not too bad."

"I appreciate that." I chuckle, beginning to walk away. "Wait!" Her voice stops me in my tracks. I turn around to see she has sitten up again.

"OK, I know this is going to sound childish and immature, but can you stay? Just until I fall asleep! I...well, you know, don't want to have another nightmare." I smile, nod, and sit back beside her, stroking her hand. "God, why can't there be more people like you, Leo?" she says right before she closes her eyes. I wait a little while before I remove my hand from her and stand up. I then move a strand of red hair from her face and kiss her forehead softly. I then quietly walk out.

After I close the door, I find Maggie right behind me. "Is she alright?"

"YES!" I reply after catching my breath. I didn't know she'd be RIGHT behind me. I mean, SHEESH!

"Thanks for lookin' out for her, Leo. You have no idea what that means to her; believe me."

"It's what heroes have to do. By the way, Maggie?" She turns around to face me; so does Raph, who's sitting on the couch. "Nice kiss, you happy little couple."

And that's how I spent the rest of the night fighing both Maggie and Raph while making sure not to wake Splinter or Sam while Mikey and Donnie just laughed.

Yup, I've got a VERY supportive family!

* * *

**TBC! **

**I am really sorry it took a while! I messed up alot and had to rewrite the whole dang thing!**

**I'll try to post tomorrow! **

**LATER, MUCHACHOS! **

**Irish Princess!**


	16. Chapter 16

(Maggie's P.O.V)

It's been a week since we rescued Sam from Karai the freaking...nevermind. Anyway, we've gotten pretty close to the guys ever since; they've really helped us out. For example, we all knew Sam couldn't stay a her home anymore since the Foot knew where she lived due to her idiot of a brother.

"Then where can she go?" Hannah asked, sitting down between Mikey and Freda. "She can't stay at my place because it's to crowded due to my sister's family." Hannah lives with her older sister, Mikalye, who's married and has three kids, all of whom are hyper and need to be controlled. I can't express that enough: they're like Mikey on steroids. It's THAT serious!

"She can't stay at my place because...well...yeah, she can't stay at my place." Freda added, shifting uncomfortably on the couch next to Donnie. Everyone then looked at me.

"I don't even have a home! I live in foster care!" I cry, feeling my cheeks grow warm as I finally revealed what I've been hiding from the guys.

"She CAN'T live here otherwise she'd go crazy." Donnie said, looking at Mikey and Raph.

"Hey! I'd be on my best behavior!" Raph replied, crossing his arms and sitting back. I chuckle and lay my head on his shoulder.

"Sure ya would, Raph. Just like you are everyday!"

"Guys, this is serious!" Leo cried. He then went deep into thought and added, "You know, she COULD stay with April. She said she'd be there to help."

"But we put you guys in danger just for MEETING you." I object. "What if they know Sam's with April? Then what do we do, chief?"

"They won't know. Knowing them, they'll probably assume she's staying down here with us. It'd seem logical." Donnie answered, sliding with Leo's idea.

Raph put his arm around me. "C'mon, Maggie, she'd be perfectly safe there. Sure, April's a soulless ginger, but she's a nice one." I bit the bottom of my lip, but I nodded solemly then got up to check on Sam. Had I stayed in there I probably would've objected more. That and I needed to tell Sam about her new home.

* * *

(Sam's P.O.V)

I was laying on Leo's bed. Damn, that sounds wrong! I swear, we didn't do ANYTHING! I wouldn't have agreed to it and I know for a fact Leo wouldn't have either; he just wanted me to be comforable. It beats laying on a table in the cold, dark, and werid lab. Besides, his room's kinda cute! I lift up a picture on his desk to see his whole family. They looked a little younger than they were right now, but they looked cute all the same. I smiled, loving how close they were.

Yet I wanted the same...

I had been playing with my hands when I heard the door creak open. I look up to see Maggie walk in and close the door behind her. "Hey, Sammy girl." she said softly, smiling warmly at me.

I smile. "Hey, Maggie. What's up?" She bites her lip then sits on the chair in front of the desk, right next to the bed.

"Well, since...since THEY know where you live, we've come up with a new living arrangement for you." I raise an eyebrow. She sits up. "No one horrible! Her name's April O'Neil. She's been the guy's friend for a while now and from what they told me, she sounds very kind!"

I nod silently. "OK, sounds good, I suppose." We were both then silent, not knowing what to talk about. I felt like Maggie was...afraid to be with me. I mean, we use to be able to talk about anything and we could talk at anytime, but now I felt like she was avoiding me. I've felt like that ever since I got rescued. Is she holding a grudge? Oh my gosh, I hope she doesn't blame herself for what happened! That doesn't sound like the Maggie I know: being upset and trying to avoid me. But it seemed like the only possible reason.

"Maggie," I began, trying to find the right words to make this less awkward, "are you...are you OK?"

She scoffed. "Sam, why wouldn't I be? I'm perfectly fine; why would you ask that?"

"Well, and don't take this the wrong way, I feel like...have you been avoiding me?" The question came out faster than expected. I closed my mouth and bit my tongue, hoping I didn't make her upset. To my surprise, she wasn't; she just stared at me. "M..Maggie?" She suddenly began to cry. I'm gonna say that again: MAGGIE BEGAN TO CRY.

"Maggie?" I cry, surprised and shocked.

"I'm...I'm sorry!" she sobbed, laying her face down on the bed. "I should've protected you! I should've been more aware! Hell, I'm the one who should be hurt, not you! I should be having life-scaring nightmares about my family and I should be the one with the broken shoulder!" I heard the door creak open and I glance up to see Hannah and Raph peaking in. I silently told them to go and, reluctantly, they did, closing the door silently behind them.

"Maggie, how could it be your fault? It was a trap; a surprise attack! None of us were ready!" I reply, now holding her hand. "Maggie, Leo told me you were the one who helped rescue me. You helped Leo find me!"

"So?" she yelled. "You're still hurt, as well as scared!"

"Maggie, I'm alright!"

"No you're not!"

"MAGGIE, I'M FINE, ALRIGHT? YOU WANT ME TO FEEL BETTER? STOP FREAKING BLAMING YOURSELF!" I yell, finally frusturated. Maggie is still crying and breathing heavily, so I continue talking. "God, Maggie, stop it! Stop blaming yourself! If I'm mad at you for anything it's for avoiding me. All because you think I'm mad at you? Maggie, I'm not mad! Why would I be talking to you if I were mad? You've seen me when I'm mad. Wouldn't I be yelling at you still?" She silently nodded in reply, and I held my arms out for a hug. She, reluctantly, came over and gave me one, and she tightened the hug. "Maggie, you're my best friend and you helped rescue me. I'm not blaming you for what happened, but I'd say you redeemed yourself big time!"

She ended the hug, sniffed, and smiled. "Thanks Sammy. And please don't tell anyone anything, even if they heard you." She began walking out.

"I won't. And Maggie?" She turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." She nodded then opened the door. Before she closed it, I quickly yelled, "Give Raph a big kiss for me!" I heard laughing from the living room and Maggie glanced back at me, giving me the death glare, then closed the door.

Damn, I'm lucky I'm on bed rest, or I don't think I'd be here today.

* * *

(Karai's P.O.V)

I walked slowly towards my father's room, dreading every step I took. I knew my father was going to say something about what happened last week, and it wasn't going to be pretty. He hasn't talked to me all week, so I assumed he was saving his temper just for me.

Fan-freaking-tastic.

I opened the door to see my father meditating. I bow respectfully. "You wanted to see me, Father?"

He opened his eyes and looked at me. "You know you have failed me, correct?"

"Yes, Father, I am aware and I beg for forgiveness."

"I gave you a simple task: kidnap a mere child, and yet you failed to do that."

"Father, it was the turtles and that horrible little redheaded girl! Had they-"

"Had you been a better ninja, you would have defeated the redhead and the child would still be in our hands! Now we must convince Marcus to stay with us longer!"

"You mean I have to convince him, Father." I snap, rolling my eyes and wanting to vomit at the thought.

You see, Marcus, Samantha's sweet older brother, was only working for us because he was...ugh...he was in love with me. For some twisted reason, he was in love with me and he agreed to torture his sister so we could "be together".

I'm impressed: love over family. What a fool. I hoped Father would give me permission just to kill him on the spot, but he insists I keep up the lie.

"Yes, daughter, YOU must convince him to stay with us." Father replied, now standing up and pacing towards me. And as if reading my thoughts, he adds, "Don't worry: you'll kill him soon."

I nod silently and cross my arms. "So what's the plan, then? How are we going to capture Samantha?"

"We will need some way to distract the turtles, who now affect our plan to get their friend to expose the turtle's secrets. We may also have to capture her friends. How much do you know about them?"

"The redhead is no pushover, but she seems to have a soft spot for the one called Raphael; this could be a use to our advantage." I begin, smiling at the thought of seeing the redhead on the ground, dying for her "loved one". "The dark skinned one with the glasses is a weakling and very vulnerable, but her intellect makes her a powerful threat." I then remember giving her the warning and seeing her shaking with fear. "And then the blonde one is not but a child, but she does fight well and they all have a need to protect her." I conclude, remembering when I threatened to break the blonde one's arm, which made Samantha surrender.

"Are they close with the turtles?"

"I would assume so since they all came to rescue Samantha, especially Leonardo." Father nods then goes to sit down.

"Karai, you must redeem yourself this time."

"I understand, Father."

"To do this, you will need to try and find the turtles at a vulnerable spot: make them crawl and beg for mercy either using force, bait, or perhaps even both. Perhaps we can use Marcus as bait to capture Samantha once again."

"Father, what use is she to you?"

"She is like Leonardo; strong but can be caught vulnerable. This is important when finding information. Now gather soldiers and begin training. Send scouts out every night to watch the street for any of them. Report to me and I will tell you for when the time to strike is."

I bow in respect and begin to walk away when Father says, "And Karai, you have my permission to kill the redheaded one. I can detect your anger and hatred towards her." I grin, nod, then head out the door. I close the door behind me and chuckle at the thought of the redhead at my feet, blood over her head and her begging for mercy.

_This is what you get for trusting a bunch of freaks with your life, Margret._

_This is what you get for not...being...wanted._

**_End of Book 1_**

* * *

***Runs from flying objects getting thrown at her* I know, I know! I just need to start the next part of the story! That and I'm beginning on my human TMNT story and so I needed this one to come to a temporary stop!**

**Thank you to all my followers, my favorites, my supporters, and basically everyone who liked this story!**

**See you all in Book 2, where things get more interesting!**

**LATER, MUCHACHOS! **

**Irish Princess**

**P.S. I'll work on the other romance in here and I'll get April and Casey in here too (MAAAYBE Baxter Stockman and Bishop, but I'm not sure yet.) **

**P.S. if any of you have any suggestions for what should happen next, message me! I have an idea, but it's always nice to hear suggestions!**

**Also: I listen to songs that helped me to write this:**

_**Accidentally in Love-**_**Counting Crows**

_**Never Alone-**_**Barlow Girl**

_**Radioactive-**_**Imagine Dragons**

_**Fallin' for You-**_**Colbie Callet (Kinda random, I know, but I guess it helped me with Raph and Maggie's romance a little bit)**

_**Carry On-**_** Fun. (This helped with Maggie and Sam's scene where they finally talk)**

**AND...WE'RE GOOD! SEE YALL SOON! **


	17. Chapter 17

**SOO...I lied. I'll just keep going with the chapters instead of a whole new story (a whole new BOOK, that is). I'm also posting the humanized TMNT attempt, so I'll be quite busy! OK: here ya go!**

**I DO NOT OWN TMNT ONLY MY OC CHARACTERS (sigh)**

* * *

(Sam's P.O.V)

"Sam, please eat something!" April begged again, holding a bowl of soup in her lap and gripping a spoon in her hand, pushing it towards me. It's been four days since I moved out of the guy's lair and moved in with their friend, April O'Neil, and I've suddenly just felt sad.

Not because of April, of course! She's very sweet and very thoughtful and smart, but it's just I've been very tired due to...well, nightmares, I guess. It's also the fact that now I'm wanted by my older brother; the one whom I have idolized since I was a little kid. He was my hero; my, at the time, the knight who would come rescue me.

Did his armor just get a little rusty?

So, dealing with all these emotions, I've not eaten for like two days, I haven't been able to sleep; all I've done it just sit there, listening to the air conditioning roaring and clunking at certain moments and I listened to the sound of my heartbeat, surprised to find that it hasn't stopped; suprised to see that life hasn't stopped just because I stopped moving.

"April, I'm not hungry! Please stop." I reply, tired and frusturated.

She shakes her head. "Sam, if you want to get better and get back to kicking butt, you're gonna have to eat!" she insisted, once again shoving the spoon in my face.

"April," I beg again, "please?" She sighs deeply, stares down at the bowl in her lap, and reluctantly nods.

"Fine. We'll try eating dinner a little later, then. If you need anything, just yell, OK? Anything at all!"

I smile weakly. "I appreciate it, April. Thank you." April nods, puts her hand on my head to check my temperature, mumbles something then walks out of the guest room I was in and closes the door behind her. I then try to close my eyes to sleep, but I kept hearing the sound of a whip.

_Crack...crack...crack..._

I opened my eyes quickly to make sure I wasn't being whipped, as I've done several times, and to my luck nothing's there.

Except the fear, of course.

* * *

(Leo's P.O.V)

We were all sitting in April's living room watching tv and suddenly April comes out of the room Sam was in and stomps towards the kitchen.

"April, are you OK?" Donnie asks her, following her into the kitchen.

"That girl won't eat ANYTHING; not soup, not oatmeal, not anything! She must be very depressed or something!" April replied, frusturation in her voice.

"She probably is depressed; she did get whipped by her brother and got beat up by Karai and the Foot." I remind her, now standing in the kitchen.

"Well, if she doesn't get undepressed soon, she's gonna starve herself to death!" April then went into the living room and ploped down on the couch beside Freda. "Where's Maggie and Raph?"

"They went to get some pizza for dinner, and Raph wanted to take her for a ride on his motorcycle." Hannah answered, pointing towards the door.

"Figures." She then looked at me. "Leo, do you think maybe...you could talk to Sam? Try telling her she needs to eat something or she's going to go insane?"

"You can go CRAZY from starvation?" asked Hannah, out of nowhere.

"Well, not exactly." Freda replied, taking a sip of her soda. I then looked back at April.

"I could...try, I guess. I don't know what it'd do to help."

"You have no idea." April then pointed to the guest room and I slowly walk over there, thinking of what to say or whether I should knock.

Or whether I'm being absolutely ridiculous and should stop thinking of what to do and stop ranting on like a crazy person, such as I have been doing.

I then knock softly and open the door. I poke my head in to see Sam, sitting up and looking down at her hands.

"Sam?" I ask, softly. She slowly looks up and manages a small smile.

"Hey, Leo." she softly says, leaning back. I slowly walk in and notice how pale she's become. _April's right: she's become depressed._

I walk over to a chair by her bed and sit down, looking at her. "How you feeling?"

"Crappy; nothing new." she jokes softly, chuckling softly. I smile sadly.

"That bad, huh?"

"It's the nightmares. They're affecting everything, even my sight." I must have looked confused, because she added, "When you walked in, for a split second you looked just like Marcus, but then it cleared up and you looked like Leo again, which is what I want to see." That gives me an idea! What if, just for a slight chance, what if I made her feel better? What if I told her something like, for example, what if I told her about how...how I felt about her?

"Sam," I begin, hoping not to both scare her and make her just pass out, "There's something I need to tell you."

"If it's to eat something, I swear..."

"No! It's not. It's just..." _Damn it! Why is it so difficult? _"This is something I've wanted to tell you for a long time." I didn't realize it, but I grabbed her hand, and once I noticed, I felt my face get warmer. "Sam, I think I-"

"LEO!" Donnie yells from the living room, making me immediently stand up. I then look at Sam, who waves towards the door.

"Go save the world, hero." she softly exclaims, giggling. I was about to leave when then, something came over me. I leaned down and kissed her! ON THE LIPS! GOOD GOD, I DIDN'T THINK THAT WAS POSSIBLE! But I didn't have time to freak out or apologize to her. I quickly left, closing the door behind me.

"Donnie, what's wrong!" I ask. I then see Maggie, sobbing in April's arms, while Mikey was crying and hiding his face on top of Hannah's knees, and Donnie was looking out the window.

"Donnie, what's wrong?" I ask again, more frantic. The truth then hit me hard in the face; it was a slap in the face. Raph wasn't anywhere to be found.

_Oh, shell..._

"Maggie, what happened?" I ask, looking at her.

"Raph..." she couldn't finish. My stomach kept twisting and turning, hoping that it wasn't what I thought.

"They were riding his motorcycle home when a Foot helicopter showed up." April began, hugging Maggie tighter. "They began firing missles at them. They missed most of the time, but that's when Raph noticed they were going to fire a big one. He then took off his helmet, put it on Maggie, and threw her off right before..." April now had tears in her eyes. Maggie moved away and came towards me, holding something behinf her back.

She then handed me Raph's helmet. "I'm so sorry!" she whispered, barely looking up at me. I drop the helmet and hug her, realizing she needed one just like I did. It was then I began to cry. I hated it. I was suppose to be the big brother; the strong one. The one who was suppose to protect my brothers. I promised Splinter I would...

Splinter! Shell, what am I gonna tell him? His son died? I failed him miserebly? BOTH?

But I guess all I could do was cry. It felt, again, awkward, for me and for probably everyone. I've never been one to cry. But this had to be an exception.

My brother just got freaking killed. It'd kinda be heartless for me NOT to cry...

* * *

**TBC! **

**Sorry, sorry! I've been busy and kinda depressed, but that's not important right now! It's short this time, but the next chapter will be longer, I promise!**

**Thanks for staying with me guys! P.S. I got the motorcycle scene from the episode "The Prodigal Son" and also the episode before that (I think? I don't know, it's been a while!) XD**

**LATER, MUCHACHOS! **

**Irish Princess! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hehe, hey guys. Long time, no see. Hehe...OK look. It's summer and I've been busy with camps, friends, a cousin's wedding, family, babysitting, and a whole bunch of stuff, I swear! I will try to update more but it'll be hard since my computer is jacked up!**

**OK, here is the next chapter as my apology!**

* * *

(Karai's P.O.V)

I had been training in the dojo at the time. I already had a master plan that would lure all my enemies under one roof, where I would kill them all and bring the head of Samantha and Leonardo to my father as a sigh of gratitude. That all changed when I received the call on my phone.

"Mistress Karai, we've spotted one of the turtles from up on the helicopter." the voice said.

My opened my mouth in shock. "Which one is it?" _PLEASE say Leonardo! PLEASE!_

"It is hard to tell, but it's on a motorcycle and the red headed one called Maggie is on it with it."

"Raphael." I growled. "Shoot down that motorcycle at whatever cost necissary. I want the turtle brought to me. But try not to hurt the red head TOO badly." I reply, closing my phone while thinking of a new plan. I then summoned all of my Foot soldiers. Once they all ran in, I quickly explained my plan.

"I want you all to prepare a cell. Bring a chair in their and some rope. While you're at it, get me that electric whip my father gave me as a present for my day of birth. We're going to be having company."

"Yes, Mistress." the commander replied, then he signaled the soldiers away. I quickly called after the commander again.

"Yes, Mistress?" he asked, standing at attention. I looked around to make sure we were alone, not wanting any spies from my father.

"Commander...make sure my FATHER does NOT know of this plan. I do not want him to interfere in this latest scheme. Besides, this is all a little suprise for him." I grinned, thinking of how much attentioin I will receive after this, and how I will enjoy watching the turtle die slowly at the hands of...wait.

If I kill the one called Raphael, Leonardo will surely come after me. He has come too close to killing me before. MAYBE I should get someone else's hands dirty.

I slowly begin to smile again. "And while you are at it, make sure Marcus is there to see all of this. If he is to be a Foot member, he must known how things are handled here."

The commander bowed. "Understood." He then ran off, leaving me alone in the dojo. I then put away my swords, sat down on the ground, and just meditated.

_Oh Samantha... _I smiled as I was thinking to myself. _You should have stayed and let yourself be tortured. Now blood shalled be shed, and it will be you to blame. _

"That is..." I say out loud, "If you're blood is not shed also..."

* * *

(Maggie P.O.V)

Once again, ladies and gentlemen, I am a horrible person. If I could have a dollar for every situation where I end up being a terrible person, I think I'd be a millionare by now.

OK, so you're all probably wondering what happened to Raph, right? Well, I'll start from before it happened. See, we were all just sitting around and watching tv. Mikey had ordered a pizza a couple minutes ago, so there was really nothing to do except wait. But for me, I was also worried.

April had told us Sam hasn't been eating, and I knew it was because she was depressed. Wouldn't YOU be kinda depressed too, though? So the whole time we were sitting in front of the tv, I was worried as hell. I couldn't even focus on the movie! And it was _Red Dawn _too! MY FAVORITE MOVIE!

"Hello? Earth to Maggie?" Hannah said, shaking me from my thoughts of how Sam could be dying.

"Huh?" I look up to see the movie was over. "Are ya freaking kidding me? It's over?"

"Maggie, you missed that whole movie? I thought that was your favorite movie!" Freda asked, taking the disk out of the dvd player.

"Well, EXCUSE me if I'm not in the mood for a movie!" I snap, looking towards Sam's room.

Raph put his arm around me. "Doll, she'll be fine. Leo's talkin' to her, and I'm sure dat's a dream come true for her."

I smirk. "I guess so."

"Tell ya what." Raph stands up and pulls me up with him. "You could use some fresh air. How about comin' with me to get da pizza? Ya can ride on my motorcyle; ya said ya always wanted ta see it." he suggests, grinning.

I hesitate, but then think about being outside: fresh air, wind in my face, being alone with my boyfriend (YES, it's official. PLEASE don't make a big deal about it.), and for once not having the weight of the world on my shoulders.

I then grin back at him. "Sure. Why not? It'll be nice to be outside. It is summer and all!" I then follow him through the window.

"Maggie, please be careful out there. If Karai finds you-" Freda began.

"One: do not even say her name. Just hearing that name makes me...nevermind. Two: I have Raphael, the pitbull with forks, to protect me. Not to mention, I'm a pretty good fighter."

"For da last time, there sais!" Raph growls as I smuggly smile at him.

"Regardless, they look like forks."

"And Raph, PLEASE don't reck the bike this time. I don't feel like repairing it yet again." Donnie said, glaring at Raph.

"Donnie, I'll be extra careful, I swears it! I haven't damaged it for a month now."

"A MONTH?!" April and I both said, staring at Raph. He just looks at us and shrugs.

"It's been kinda hard for the last couple times."

"Which is why, Maggie, you are to wear a helmet."

"Yes, mom." I tease. April glares at me and I stick my tongue out at her. I then followed him into the sewers where he told me to wait until he got his motorcycle. When he came out riding on it, my mouth flew wide open.

It was the coolest damn bike I've ever seen! The only ever bike I've seen that has been as cool as this is...my ex boyfriend's bike. Yeah remember that backstory of my life I didn't want to tell you? Yeah, well my ex boyfriend plays a part in it, but I'll explain later.

"This is even cooler than his." I whisper to myself.

"Huh?"

"Uh, nevermind. Oh my gosh, it looks so cool! When you said it was impressive, I was expecting a pile of junk!"

"Well, Donnie made it for me, and he ain't ever screwed up on dis thing."

"Figures." I then climb behind him and he roars off, speeding down the surprisingly empty streets. And no, I wasn't wearing a helmet, even though April specifically told me to...oops?

"You'd think the streets would be filled!" I yell up towards him, gripping onto him tighter as he made a turn.

"It IS 1 in da mornin'!"

"Then why the hell are we gettin-" I was interupted by a missle to our right. We didn't fall off, but we were close to. I turn around and look up to see a helicopter.

"Raph?" I yell towards him. "We got company!"

He looks in rightview mirror. "Damn it." I heard him growl. "Hang on to me!" I then grip on to him really tightly as he goes faster down the street. I was just praying to God that we don't explode by either missle or running into something.

Missles were fired at every side of us. Smoke covered the sky and it was hard to see where we were going or what was in front of us. I kept looking behind me to see if the helicopter was still behind us, and sure enough, it was.

"Who do you think it is?" I ask Raph, gripping onto him again.

"I'll give ya one guess!" he yells back. Raph then goes even faster down the street. This time, we're getting people's attentions, mostly hobo's because, you know, most people in New York can apparently sleep through a speed chase like this.

A missle then suddenly hits close to the side of us, almost making us slide on the street, but Raph pulls up and keeps going. Raph looks in his mirror and I hear him cursing again. "Maggie!" he then yells. "Take off my helmet."

"Say what?!"

"Damn it, just do it!" I shakily let go of him and quickly took off his helmet. "Now put it on." I did, confused.

"You need it more than I do!" I object, about to take the helmet off.

"NO!" he yells, "Do NOT take it off. Now when I count ta three, ya gonna jump off."

"THE HELL? Are you CRAZY!"

"Babe, just trust me!"

"But what about you?" He doesn't answer. "Raphael, what about YOU?" I ask more sternly.

"On da count of three. One..." I begin to understand what he's doing. _Hell no! NO! NO! Don't make me jump off!_

"Raphael-"

"Two!" I begin to loosen my grip on him.

"Love you, Raph!" I quickly say, feeling tears beginning to fall. Thank God I have a helmet on, so he can't see my face. Otherwise, I think he would have cried too. Wait: Raph? Crying? Nevermind, back to the story.

He glances back at me then faces forward. "Love ya too, baby...THREE!" I was about to jump when a missle hit the side of the motorcycle, making me fall off. I hit the ground and rolled over a couple times because of the impact. I then shakily sit up and take off the helmet, noticing the big crack on the glass. I would've been dead if I hadn't been wearing that thing. The only injuries I had were bruises on my arms and cuts where my jeans were ripped; my shirt was ripped too. I then look forward to see another missle being shot by the motorcycle...this time hitting the back of the motorcycle.

"RAPH!" I scream. Then there was a loud explosion, making me fall on my back again. I blacked out for a second, but then I slowly sat up and looked at was before me. There was a ginormous fire, the helicopter was landed a couple feet away from the reckage, Foot soldiers were running towards the fire, and my boyfriend was no where to be found.

"God, please let him be okay!" I cried, shakily standing up. I was now sobbing. Why the hell would he risk his life for me?! I didn't deserve to live in the first place! He should've let me die! I then climbed on the roofs and hurried away before anyone could see me...and so I couldn't see the reckage.

_Please be alive! _Rain began to fall overhead, soon pouring down. _Raphael, please be alive! _

_Please...you helped me believe in love again..._

* * *

**TBC**

**Short chapter, I know :p**

**But I'm happy I got what happened to Raph in here real quick! I'll try to update later! **

**LATER, MUCHACHOS! :) **

**Irish Princess**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi guys! So just a quick head's up: I'm going to be in Columbus for a couple days because of a tournament, so I won't be able to update until, say, Sunday night or Monday morning. So if you don't see any updates after this, that's why. :)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

(Marcus' P.O.V)

I kept tossing and turning in my sleep. Images of my little sister kept popping into my head. Images of when we were both so young and our family was once whole. Then my parents died and Sam had to move in with me. At the time, I was regretting it. I even yelled at the police when they told me and I told them that maybe they should dump her in a river. It had been a joke, but none of them found it very funny.

So reluctantly, I took the kid in, and my life hasn't been the same since. Sam was a great kid and a good person to watch football with, but it go harder to afford things for her. Hell, I lost my job as a cameraman for Channel 6 news, so I had to go looking for a new one.

That's when the Foot found me.

I'll never forget that one night when I met them, and I fell hard for a certain female ninja.

*Flashback*

_I had been walking home from the grocery store. I had applied for a job there, but I wasn't accepted due to me not finishing college (thanks to me suddenly being Sam's guardian). I turned down an alley only to find myself being pushed up against a wall and feeling a gun being pointed at the back of my head. I look behind me to see a bunch of Purple Dragon members laughing at me. _

_"Whatta think you're doin' walkin' around our terf, nerd?" one asked with a slurred voice. Drunk purple dragons. JUST what I needed._

_"Look, guys. I got no money with me, so this isn't really worth mugging me for, now is it?" I replied, trying to reason with them. Instead, one of them swung the gun back and hit me in the face with it, making me fall to the ground hard._

_"We don't want yer money." one girl said, walking over to me with the gun and stumbling as she walked. "We just in da mood fer a little fight, is all. And since ya da only one here, we was gonna rough ya up a little bits." Good Lord, these guys were drunk. I then stood up, stared at the one in front of me, and kicked her in the stomach, sending her down the alley and into a trash can. _

_"Dis one can fiight, boyys. Let's get'em." one guy said, and then suddenly a whole bunch of guys came running towards me. I can't remember how the fight went after that, but the next thing I remember is one guy kicking me really hard and sending me back, making me knock down three more trash cans. A gun was then placed in front of my head and it looked loaded and ready to fire. _

_"Say goodbye, nerdy." the boy laughed. He was about to pull the trigger when suddenly he was kicked back, dropping the ray gun in front of me. Normally this would be the part where I meet four large turtles, right? But I didn't. Instead, standing in front of me was a ninja. A FEMALE ninja._

_"Well, well, well. If it isn't the little girly from the Foot. How nice to see ya, doll." the guy laughed. The female ninja then took out a sword and charged them. I turned away, not wanting to look. When I turned around to see how the fight went, all I saw were blood stains on the concrete, bodies on the ground who weren't moving or breathing, and I saw the femal ninja, except she didn't have her mask on. _

_She was absolutely beautiful. Dark, black hair that blew in the wind. Red lips that looked the color of roses...or blood, but I like roses better. And she was wearing ninja getup, but she was the hottest thing I've ever seen. _

_"T...thank you." I said as I stood up._

_"You should not be messing around with the Purple Dragons, you know. Because of you, I have failed my mission. If you had any sense left in that disgusting body of yours, you'd run. And pray that you never see me again."_

_"Wait!" I objected, stepping a little closer to her. "Couldn't...couldn't I make a deal with you? Can't I make it up to you and help you complete your mission?"_

_She looked at me, then suddenly laughed. Her laugh sounded beautiful, yet it sounded insulting. _

_Oh, Lord, I'm in love with her, and I don't even know her name._

_"YOU? Fighting for the FOOT? You don't look like you could fight a toddler."_

_"Well, when the time comes, I'll proove it to you. But I really can fight! Before you showed up, I was fighting them all off by myself?" She drew her sword out and placed it under my chin. I fell onto my knees in a praying positioin._

_"Wait, please? I can't be killed! I have a little sister I have to watch over because my parents died! Please! I'll swear to only fight for the Foot! No one else!"_

_She had mixed emotions written on her face: irritation and pity. She then, reluctantly, drew away her sword from under my chin and put it away. _

_"I must be out of my mind. Nontheless, I accept your apology and your devotion to the Foot, but my father may not be as kind. He may even kill you." She smiled at my shocked expression. "But I MIGHT be able to reason with him." She then grabs my arm and pulls me away._

_*End of Flashback*_

Ever since, I've devoted my life to the Foot clan. I've been fighting for them and I've become one of the best in the clan. But I never expected to hurt my baby sister; the one who I basically raised by myself until she was grown up. I was shocked when Master Shredder handed me the whip and told me to whip her. She looked up at my with eyes that were full of both hurt and betrayle. Those eyes haunt me in my sleep.

So does the sound of the whip hitting her back.

My thoughts were disturbed by the sound of the door cracking open. A Foot soldier walked in.

"Mistress Karai wishes for your presence in the main cell. She wants you to help interrogate a prisioner we just received." he told me. I silently nodded in reply, and he walked out, closing the door behind him. I then stood up and grabbed my ninja mask.

"Great." I said out loud as I put on my ninja mask. "Another life to ruin so I can have nightmares about." I then walked out the door and headed towards the cell.

Damn it, I really hate this job. If it weren't for Karai, I don't think I'd be doing this right now.

Sorry, Sam. Some hero I am...

* * *

(Karai's P.O.V)

I stood behind the soldiers as they dragged in Raphael's limp body. I was not use to seeing him like this. Everytime we would attack them, he would always be first to charge at our soldiers, especially me when Leonardo's not attacking me first. He's always been the strongest one, and to see that he risked his life for some girl he met on the streets really questions everything I thought about him.

It makes me realize this guys does have a soft side.

This could be used for my advantage. I mean, he wouldn't want poor, sweet Maggie to get hurt, now would he? But I'm going to anyway, of course.

They opened the cell doors and dragged him in, then they drop him in the chair and ties his arms, legs, and feet.

"Does he have any weapons?" I asked.

"None, Mistress. They must have gotten lost in the explosion."

"Speaking of which, I thought I told you NOT to hurt the girl OR the turtle." I snapped, pointing to the burnt marks all over Raphael's face and arms.

"It was an accident, I can assure you, Mistress. He only sufferend 1st degree burns and a couple bruises. We couldn't tell what the girl had before the explosion...or after, for that matter."

" Where is she, then? Dead?" I snapped again, glaring at the soldier before me.

"She wasn't in the reckage, and a soldier saw her jump off the motorcycle and run away. My guess is she is alerting the turtle's brothers."

"Damn it." I muttered, looking at the unconcious turtle in the chair. "Did you tell Marcus to come?"

"I sent a soldier for him, Mistress. And here's the whip you wanted." He then pulls out a whip and hands it to me.

"Very good, Commander. Now leave. I must talk to this creature alone." He bowed and walked out, two soldiers following behind him. They slammed the door shut behind them, and I heard a locking sound.

I then turned to face the turtle, and I then suddenly feel...strange.

It wasn't love or anything gross like that. It wasn't anger or relief. I had a feeling it might have been...fear. I mean, I have heard stories about how strong Raphael really was and how bad fights have ended with him around. This includes fights with the Foot.

I then realized it really was fear when I felt my hands trembling as I gripped the whip, daring to step closer to the creature before me. I luckily didn't have to. I saw him move around slowly and he opened his eyes, blinking due to the bright light we placed in the room. I swallowed all the fear I had away and I made my hands stop trembling, although I felt them shaking slightly.

_"Just remember, Karai,"_ I thought to myself, _"He has a weakness. He has a weakness. Besides, he's tied up to a chair. There isn't much for him to do except sit there and listen to you."_

I then smile at the thought and then I finally got enough courage to speak first.

"That was quite the crash, Raphael."

* * *

(Raph's P.O.V)

What. Da. Hell. Just. Happened? Dat was my first reaction to all of dis, wondering what happened after da explosion. It didn't help dat I woke up somewhere I didn't know. But what else it knew; this wouldn't be da first time.

I then realized where I was after I heard a voice. "That was quite the crash, Raphael." _Aw, hell..._

I looked around, hoping it wasn't true, but den I saw her in front of me. Karai.

"You have got to be kiddin' me." I replied, shakin' my head.

She shrugged. "Maybe you wouldn't be IN this mess if you were wearing oh, I don't know, a helmet?" she replied, smirkin'. I tried ta charge at her, but I couldn't. I look down to see dat da ninja tied me up in a chair. And I couldn't find my sais nowhere.

"You've got three seconds ta tell me where the hell I am, or-"

"Or what? You'll throw a tantrum like you always do?" she quickly replied. I clentched my fists so hard I thought dat they'd just break through my hand. Man, I really wanted to hit her.

"Raphael, it doesn't HAVE to be this way, you know." she continued, pacin' around da chair I was in.

I still looked forward, not wantin' ta look at that filthy little...nevermind. "And what way could it be?"

"The easy way, of course. One where no one gets hurt." She then stops in front of me and pulls out a whip.

I scoff. "Thought ya said no one would get hurt, doll."

"Well, it all depends on what you chose." She then pressed a litt' button and den da whip was covered with electric sparks. "And, if I were you, I'd chose wisely, because your life depends on it."

I rolled my eyes. "In what way could you possibly ruin my life MORE than you already have?"

"You'd be surprised. Now, here are your choices: you can either come out and tell me where your family's 'home' is, or suffer the consequences."

"Thought ya said dis would be da easy way out."

"It is if you choose correctly, it WILL be easy."

"I guess it's a littl' easy. I chose 'suffa', cause I ain't stupid enough ta give away stuff about our family."

Karai sighs then shakes her head. "Raph, may I call you that, your family underestimates you and your strength."

"What do ya mean? My family do a lotta things ta me, but they ain't ever underestimate me."

"Then why aren't YOU the leader instead of Leonardo? You've beaten him before, and I'm as sure as hell you could do it again any time you want." When I didn't respond, she continued (sadly). "You should be the leader, with Leo reluctantly listening to every single one of your orders. And let me just say that if you told someone to back off," She put a hand on my shoulder, and I stared at the hand. "I'm sure they'd listen."

I growl. "First off, get ya filthy littl' hand off me. Secondly, I already know why Leo's da leada, and I don't even wanna be some stinkin' old leada." I reply.

Karai moves her hand and touches my face. She giggles. "Fine then. You don't want to be a leader. I respect that. Anyway, think of telling me where they are as a way to protect you little lady."

"Maggie?" I reply, shocked dat she knew.

She laughed. "I'm not an idiot either, Raph. I know you two are dating. I mean, you DID risk your life for her. We found you barely alive in that accident. Isn't that WHY we wear helmets?"

"Look, leave Maggie and da girls outta dis. Dis is between my family and yours."

"They aren't already part of your family?" _She had a point..._

When I don't respond again, she does something unexpected. She moved her hand away from my face (thank God), pulled back da whip, and hit my legs with it.

I yelled, feeling the whip and electricity hit me.

"I tried to warn you, Raphie." she taunted, using my nickname.

I growled. "Don't...eva...call...me...dat."

She whipped me again, dis time in the shoulder. "I could do this all day, RAPHIE."

"I know ya could." She then did somethin' unexpected. She leaned in, kissed my cheek, and whipped it. I yelled louda, feelin' the pain rush in even more. She did dat three more times den she stopped. I looked up, barely able ta see her because of my black eye.

"It's been fun, Raphie, but I sadly have to go. See, my father doesn't know your here yet, and I'd like him to finish you off sooner or later. But until then, because you may be here for a while, I'll have Marcus beat ya instead.

_Marcus? Ain't dat Sam's olda brotha?_

I then see dis guy nervously step forward, wearin' Foot getup and all. Karai smiles at me then walks over to him. She rips off Marus's mask and shoves him da whip. She den says, "Whip him everyday until I tell you, OK?"

"Yes, Mistress." Marcus replied, looking down at da whip, his hands shakin'. _What's dis kid worried about?_ I knew he wasn't a kid, but he was young enough ta be one, so I just called him dat. It could also anger him and make him nervous, because he looked kinda scared of me.

Scared of me...dat could be an advantage.

"One more question, Mistress." Marcus exclaims, looking towards Karai just before she opens da cell door.

"What?" she replies, annoyed.

"H...how many times do I w..whip him?"

"As many times as you want, Marcus. Just not to death."

"But what if he breaks out of his chair?"

"Fight him."

"But-" Karai quickly interups him by walking over ta him, grabbing his shirt collar, and kissin' him. I know I shouldn't be grossed out, since Maggie and I kiss. But dis was disgustin'. She was obviously usin' the guy. I kinda felt sorry for him, but den I remembered he works for da Foot, so I quickly got rid of da sympathy.

They kissed for what seemed like an hour. I think I saw a tongue, but I was too grossed out ta try and figure it out.

They finally ended. "Don't be worried, and don't mess up, alright? Then maybe they'll be more where that came from." She said, walking away from him. Before she closed da door, she looked at me and blew me a kiss. _I'm gonna be sick..._

Afta she closed da door, silence filled da room. I look at da guy before me. He was kinda puny, and he looked like a weasle. Maybe I could talk my way outta dis.

So I cleared my throat and said,

"Any time ya want ta start torturin' me, kid. I ain't goin' no where."

* * *

**TBC!**

**Sorry I left ya guys at a cliff hanger! I'll try to update soon, but my computer has a virus and my dad has work tomorrow, so he'll be needing his laptop, and I don't have an Ipod or Iphone to update on. :p**

**I promise I'll try you guys! Thanks for staying with me!**

**LATER, MUCHACHOS!**

**Irish Princess**


	20. Chapter 20

(Maggie's P.O.V)

After I hugged Leo, which only made me cry even more, April went to get me cleaned up in the bathroom. She started by taking a wet rag and and cleaning up my scrapes on my knee.

"Honey, you gonna be ok?" she asked as she wiped the wet rag on my knee.

I silently nodded. "I guess so."

"Hon, what happened out there?"

"I..." my throat began to tighten up, as the sound of the missile hitting the motorcycle. I felt the guilt settle in. "Is it all my fault."

April immediately took her hands in mine. "No! Maggie, it could never be your fault. I'm sure that whatever happened out there he did it to protect you."

"That's what drives me crazy."

"That he did it for you?"

"Yeah. Didn't...didn't he know that I'd now go on a guilt trip because of him? And what hurts the most is knowing that I should not have listened to him. I should have stayed on there with him and..." I couldn't hold it in. The tears came out again. April looked shocked; guess the girls told her I'm not really one to cry. But with the Foot and Sam and now Raph, I couldn't take it anymore. She then hugged me tightly, and it felt like, for a split second, it was my mom hugging me. I haven't felt like that in years and it felt great, knowing that someone cared about you.

She ended the hug and looked at me. "Are you gonna be strong enough to go rescue him? You can always stay here."

"No freaking way, I'm going! I owe my life to him, April. I can't just stay home and look like a coward. It's what Karai would-" I stopped.

April raised her eyebrow. "Karai would what?"

_"Karai wanted this to happen." _I whispered, wiping the last of my tears away.

"What?"

"Karai wanted this to happen. She knew Raph would risk his life for me; this whole damn thing is a trap! She knows we're coming! She knows I'M comin'." I told her, feeling anger boil up inside of me. April looked at me, dumbfounded, then a look of realization came over her face, followed by anger as well.

"You'd better tell Leo that." April said. I nodded as she finished cleaning up my leg. When it was cleaned up and there was only a scratch on my leg, I walked out of the bathroom with more courage than ever.

Leo looked up at me. "You ready?" I look at everyone around me. Donnie looks sad but determined, Freda's talking to him, Mikey's being Mikey, and Hannah's being...well, you get the picture.

I nod. "Just so you know, Fearless, this is all a trap."

He nodded solemnly. "It's Karai. This really wouldn't be the first time."

"That's actually good to hear, because I don't want any surprises."

"Well, actually you may be in for one." Mikey chimed in. "She's got a twisted mind, dudette." And for the first time in two days, I laughed.

"Can't argue with that."

"So let's go then!" Hannah exclaimed, already climbing out the window. Everyone else followed her. Before I went out, I looked to Freda.

"You coming, nerd?"

"Ha ha, you're SOOOO funny." I smirked then climbed out the window and closed it behind me.

* * *

(Sam's P.O.V)

After Leo ran out after he...*cough cough* Um kissed me, I stared at the door. My first instinct was to just jump up and down and scream, but then I remembered I'm on bedrest. So instead I just smiled at my hands, feeling my cheeks turn warmer and warmer just thinking about him.

"He likes me." I sighed, now grabbing a book on the table next to me. Donnie had let me borrow it. At first I had expected it to be a textbook, and that's what I told him.

_He frowned. "Now just because I'm a genius doesn't be I ALWAYS read textbooks. I got you this." He handed it to me. I looked down and to my surprise, it was a Nicholas Sparks book. I was happy, because he's one of my favorite authors, but confused. _

_"You read Nicholas Sparks?" I asked him, looking up at him. _

_His face immediately went red. "They can be entertaining. But I like that one the best." I looked at the title to see "The Lucky Ones"._

_I laughed. "I love this movie! I heard the book was just as good!" _

_He smiled, face still red. "G...glad you like it. And can we pretend APRIL gave you this to read?"_

_I laughed again. "Of course, but just know that Freda loves Nicholas Sparks books too...hint hint."_

_He rolled his eyes before he walked out, leaving me alone again. But I saw him smile at the remark about Freda, and I smiled at the thought of Freda and Donnie as a couple..._

I was on Chapter 3 because I had fallen asleep in the middle of chapter 2 because of tiredness. I was in the middle of it when April and Freda walked in.

"Hey Sammy!" Freda said, smiling and sitting in the chair beside my bed. April sat on the end of my bed.

"Hi, guys. Where's everyone else?" I asked.

"They went to go rescue Raph."

"WHAT HAPPENED TO RAPH?!" I yell, confused and angry.

April looked at Freda. "Did anyone tell her?"

Freda shrugged. "I thought Leo would've!"

April then put her hand in mine. "Raph got capture by the Foot, so they all went to rescue him."

"Without me?"

"Samantha Elizabeth Titchin, you are NOT going out to fight the Foot! You're on bedrest!"

"But I'm feeling better. Honest!" April sighs, obviously not convinced while Freda is looking down at her laptop.

I change the subject real quick. "Freda, what are you doing?"

She looks up. "Well, I'm looking in on Foot headquarters. I hacked into their security cameras with the help of Don and April and now I can look into every room. Right now I'm trying to figure out where Raph..." She stopped talking and stared at her laptop screen in shock.

"Freda, what is it?" April asked. "Did you find Raph?"

"Yeah."

"Ohmigosh, is he DEAD?" I cry, squeezing April's hand tighter.

"Well, no. It's just..."

"Oh, for the love of-" April stomps over to Freda, grabs her laptop, and puts it in my lap where we can all see, and when I look in, I have the same expression Freda has.

Raph was in a cell, tied to a chair, smirking up at a certain Foot soldier.

Marcus...

* * *

(Leo's P.O.V)

"Where the shell is he?" I mumbled, pacing the rooftops. We had all been sitting up there waiting for our friend, Casey Jones, to show up and help us.

"Remind me again why we're just sittin' here, Leo?" Maggie asked.

"We're waiting for a friend of ours. Maybe you've heard of him. Casey Jones?" I ask. Hannah's gasps and Maggie's face goes completely pale.

"I'm sorry, did you just say...CASEY JONES?"

"Yeah, dudette. He's a crazy street fighter that-"

"I know who he is!" Maggie snapped. She then glared at me. "ARE YOU CRAZY? WE'RE TAKING CASEY JONES ALONG WITH US?"

"Is that...bad?" Donnie asks, confused and kinda scared.

"VERY bad. That guy hates my guts! He and my old man use to get in fist fights before my dad went to jail and Casey use to try and beat me up on the streets."

"Why?" I ask.

"Well, he thought that I was like my dad: no good, a liar, and a thief. One day I was walking by this shop. It was a clothing store and I saw something I like, so I went in but I ended up not getting it. Then along comes Captain Goongala and he just assumes that I stole. He tried to beat me up, but I beat him and ran. I never stepped foot in his neighborhood again, and neither have the girls."

"Well, then THIS is going to be awkward." Mikey joked. Then, right on cue, Casey comes.

"Sorry, guys. I couldn't decide on what ta..." he stops talking when he sees Maggie.

Maggie stands straight and crosses her arms. "Long time no see, Jones."

"What. Da. Hell. Is. She. Doin'. Here?" Casey growled, glaring back and forth at me and Maggie.

"She's our friend, Casey. She's also Raph's girlfriend and she has all the rights to come with us."

"Says who?" Casey snaps, stepping closer to Maggie and gripping his hockey stick tighter.

"Says all of us." Donnie answers, stepping in front of Maggie.

"Casey, we don't have time for this. Raph's somewhere in there and we have to get him back."

"I know, Leo. It's just, I'm a littl' afraid dat dis littl' gurl gonna get herself hurt."

"Are you talking about yourself there, Jones?" Maggie snaps, ready to punch Casey. I quickly grab her fist.

"Save it for Karai, Maggie. Besides, Casey is Raph's best friend. He wouldn't appreciate you punching his best friend." Maggie's expression couldn't have been more hilarious. "I'm dead serious."

She looks back at me then Casey. She sighs deeply then looks at me, irritated. "I'm only working with him for Raph."

"Dat goes double for me, Leo."

"Good, now let's go." We then run on the roofs towards Foot headquarters. And during that whole time, Casey and Maggie were yelling at each other.

I run next to Donnie. "PLEASE tell me Raph and I aren't like this?"

"Sorry, Leo. I can't tell you a lie."

No wonder people were annoyed with Raph and I when we fought. This is RIDICULOUS.

I just hope it stops soon...

* * *

**TBC!**

**Vas happenin, peeps? Sorry it took so long I can only post on weekends when my dad doesn't need his laptop. Until our computer is fixed, anyway. **

**SOOO glad I got Casey in there somewhere. I was going to have it that he was at the apartment, but I just forgot to put him in there, so I thought this would be more fitting! :) **

**I'll see when our computer is fixed but until then,**

**LATER, MUCHACHOS! :D**

**Irish Princess**

**P.S. If you guys are looking for any more stories to read, can you please read my cousin's story, "Standing in Her Shadow?" Her username is RaisingGinger1025, and I'm the one who showed her this website!**

**Thanks for everything guys! See ya next week! :))**


	21. Chapter 21

(Marcus's P.O.V)

I was shocked that he was so...well, calm. Not to mention, rude!

"You mean...y-you WANT me to whip you? With an ELECTRIC whip?"

He shrugged. "Got nothin' betta ta do. So ya might as well just whip me."

He looked down at the whip, feeling my hands shake with nervousness. I look up at him.

He slightly smirked. "What's wrong? Is lova boy too chicken?"

"NO!" I then unroll the whip and pull my arm back, showing him I was ready to whip him. But he looked undetered, which made me even more angry.

"Den DO IT." he taunts, smirking still. I clentch my teeth and I'm about to whip him, but when I look at him, for an instant I heard Sam's pleading voice.

_Marcus, PLEASE! Don't do it! You're so much better than this!_

I grip the whip harder, but then I yell and throw it in front of him. I then drop to my knees and I am surprised to find myself heavily breathing.

"Dude, ya don't have ta do dis. The Foot ain't eva gonna be a home, and Karai don't love ya." the turtle said.

"You don't understand!" I snap, looking up at him. "I swore alligence to the Foot. If I back out now, they'd kill me."

"Then untie me and help me esacpe! I'd take ya ta Sam!" he replied. I looked up at him wide-eyed. Sam? She's alright?

The turtle must have read my mind. "Yeah, Sammy's fine. She's safe too."

"No, you still don't get it. Bringing me to her would only make things worse."

"How so?"

"It's just...I made a big mistake."

"Dis is Sam we're talkin' about, kid. She'll forgive ya."

"It's not just that. I made this whole other mistake."

"Which is..." I get up off my knees and try to stand up straight, trying to be strong.

"I promised the Shredder Sam would become part of the Foot when she got older."

_*Flashback*_

_I had been training in the dojo with the other Foot members. At the end of the training, the commander came up to me and told me Master Shredder wanted to see me._

_"I shall come to him immediently." I reply, bowing to him and running towards Shredder's 'lair'. _

_I take deep breaths on the way, wondering what I couldv'e done that he wanted to see me. I was a loyal member; I had gotten stronger since the night I was mugged and pledged my alleigence to the Foot to Karai. I never got in fights like some of the members that did, and I was low on the radar._

_Until now._

_I walk in and go on one knee. "Master Shredder, you wished to see me?" I look up to see him standing up, looking outside at the dark New York City night, deep in thought. _

_"Yes, Marcus. I wanted to talk to you about something." He turns around to face me and walks over to me. "Mistress Karai tells me you have, well, a sister at home."_

_"Yes, Master. That is why I leave the dojo at nights and come back in the early morning hours. I have to take care of her." I suddenly felt he was displeased with that. "Is that a problem, Master?"_

_"Not at all. I was just wondering, wouldn't she be more safe somewhere like...here? Where we have ninjas guarding at every door, roof, and window?"_

_I stayed silent, surprised that he'd want my little sister, who at the time was only nine years old, to come here. "Master, y-you'd want a little girl to live here?"_

_"She would be a future ninja for the Foot, and she would be learning from the best."_

_"Master, she wouldn't listen. At the moment, she is the most stubborn little-"_

_"We would MAKE her listen."_

_"Master, if I may be so bold to say so, that is the worst idea you could think of." Suddenly he draws his, as I refer to them, claws and puts them under my chin._

_"Are you questioning who strong the Foot is, Marcus?" he hissed, pushing it farther into my chin. "Are you going back on your comittement to the Foot."_

_"Never! I-"_

_"SILENCE!" I knew he was going to kill me then. I just closed my eyes and waited for it. Suddenly, I had a thought._

_"WAIT!" And surprisingly, he did. He kept the blades under my chin and waited for me to speak. "What if...what if I trained her at home and brought her to you when she was older? Say, a teenager?"_

_He was silent. I didn't know if he was wondering if I was an idiot or not, or maybe he thought I was a genius. He slowly pulled the blades away and I felt myself breathing easier._

_"Very well. You will bring her to me when she is 18 years old. She will not be going to college or anything. She will train here and help us CRUSH our enemies."_

_I stood up and bowed. "Very well, Master." I began to walk out. _

_"And Marcus?" I turn around to face him. "She best not be in another alliance already, especially with...Splinter."_

_*End Flashback*_

"Well, DAT'S a stupid promise ta make. Sam's neva gonna go for it, ya know?" Raph replied, making me glare at him.

"It doesn't matter. She has to otherwise-"

"Ya die?" He had answered it for me. I had nothing else to say. It was true; I would die if Sam refused. And I knew she wouldn't.

"Sam wouldn't say no to me, now would she?" I reply, smirking. "She's so predictable, like any hero. She'd come here to join the Foot where she would be trained mercilessly and find out that...that this place is a living hell and..." I was surprised to hear myself yelling, feeling rage and sadness rush through me and it felt like the wind was knocked out of me. I dropped the whip on the floor and stared at it.

"Kid, ya don't have ta do dis." Raph said, almost comforting.

"Yes I do." I barely whisper.

"Kid, ya can get me outta here and I can take ya ta Sam. We'll help ya start ova, because from da sound of it, ya hate it here." Suddenly, an alarm went off and the whole room began flashing red, signaling there were intruders.

I looked around and then looked at him, considering his suggestion. The alarms were still blaring, and his friends could be in here any moment.

"What's it gonna be, kid? I ain't got all day." I looked at him, sighed, then took out my knife and ran over to him, cutting the ropes off his hands and feet. I then helped him stand up when the door was broken open.

I was expecting to see Raph's brothers and maybe Maggie, but instead I saw something that almost made me faint.

The Shredder.

* * *

(Maggie's P.O.V)

We had finally made it to another Foot headquaters.

"Jeez, how many do they have?" I whisper to Leo, noticing the guards down below and the ninjas on the roof of the building.

He shrugs. "It really depends, but Freda is sure this is the one."

_"I KNOW it's the one, you ding dongs! I'm the one with the computer, remember me?" we heard Freda exclaim through our ear pieces. _

"Whatevs. So how heavily guarded is it on the inside?" I ask them, looking at the three brothers.

"The inside, I'd imagine, is more heavily guarded, with alarms and guards at every corner." Donnie explains, taking out his bow staff.

"Yeah, but luckily we have Donnie the genius." Mikey exclaimed, taking out his nunchucks. I grin then take out my sword.

"Well, how do we get over there."

"Easy." Casey replies, pointing over to the building next to us and we see what appears to be a tight rope leading up to the top of the building.

Leo looks at Casey, confused. "How long has THAT been there?"

Casey shrugs. "Raph and I get bored a lot!" We then jump over to the next building and look at the rope.

"Uh, Jones? I thought you said it'd be easy." Hannah says, nervously looking at the rope and then up at the building.

"Don't worry, dudette. I won't let you fall." Mikey replies, putting an arfm around Hannah. I roll my eyes then look at the building. We then decide that we need to get rid of the guards on the roof first, so Casey and I find heavy objects to throw at them.

"'Ey. Betcha can't throw one up dere!" Casey teases, making me glare at him. I then grin, take a couple steps back, aim, and pull my arm back and release the object, which was a very large rock I found behind a trash can in an alley. We all watch as it goes flying up there and hits one of the soldiers, making him FALL OFF THE BUILDING into an alley below. All we heard were trash cans being knocked over.

"MAGGIE, YOU KILLED HIM!" Hannah cries, looking at me all wide-eyed.

I shrug. "He had it coming." Casey then throws another large rock and it hits the other guard, but he doesn't fall into the alley. He just falls right where he was standing. _Casey doesn't kill someone, but I do. Yeah, that's about right. _ We then, one by one, begin our stomach turning walk acorss the tightrope.

"Would this be a bad time to mention that I have a FEAR of heights?" Hannah complains, making me roll my eyes.

"Hannah, you'll be fine. And if worse comes to worse, you'll fall and land gently below." I joke. Hannah then whimpers and I sensed her looking at the ground below, a new sense of fear and panic rushing through her

"Nice one, Maggie." Leo snaps, glaring back at me. I ignore him and continue climbing. After a couple minutes, and a few close calls, we made it to the top of the building. After I jumped off the rope, I look to see that Mikey ended up carrying Hannah bridal style.

"See, Hannah? You lived!" I exclaim.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I knew I'd be fine." I roll my eyes this time then look at Donnie.

"What now, Einstein?"

He then takes out, shockingly, a laser pointer. It looked like the one my teacher used in school to point at something, or point at me while I was talking to Sam (she did THAT more frequently).

"Uh, Donnie? What's a little light gonna-" I'm interupted by the sound of the laser cutting a square hole on the ground, soon falling through and landing on the ground inside the building. "-do. Well, nevermind, then!" We all then take turns jumping through the whole. When I jumped down, I was greeted by the sound of silence and the covered darkness.

"OK, Freda. Where's Raph in this place?" I ask, looking around and gripping my sword tightly.

_"He's in a cell just north from the room you guys are in. So just get out of this room, sneak down the hallway heading north. Be careful, though. Marcus is in there."_

I growl. "Of COURSE he is." I then take one step and suddenly, a VERY LOUD, VERY UBNOXIOUS alarm goes off, making the room go bright red. Everyone turned around and glared at me.

_"REAAAAAL smooth there, Margret." Freda snapped. " Why don't you go ahead and step on another trap for us? Make our lives a little easier."_

I threw my hands up. "HEY! I didn't know there'd already be a trap waiting for me, alright? You guys should've said something to me like, maybe, 'Careful where you step, guys. There are TRAPS'?!" We then heard the sound of footsteps outside and suddenly, Foot soldiers busted through the door, forming a little circle around us.

I took a fighting stance and stood next to Casey. "How 'bout another deal, Jones? Whoever bashes the most heads wins."

"I'm in the bet too!" Mikey exclaims.

Casey laughs. "Yer on, sweetheart." And so we attack. Leo, Donnie, and Me on one side and Casey, Mikey, and Hannah on the other

And it was one of our best fights ever...

* * *

(Sam's P.O.V)

Freda, April and I, the whole time, were watching and listening to the conversation between Raph and Marcus. We were all shocked by Raph's negotiations for change and that we could help Marcus start over.

"I never knew Raph could be this good at negotiating!" Freda comented. Suddenly, Marcus took out a knife and helped Raph out, putting Raph's arm over his shoulder and helping him walk. Suddenly, the door bursted open and we were expecting Maggie to burst in and we'd get to see a Raph and Maggie couple moment, but we all felt our hearts drop when we didn't see Maggie or any of our friends, but instead a man in armor.

Shredder.

The signal from the cell suddenly became very fuzzy and we couldn't make out what he was saying to them, but it couldn't be good because Marcus's face was pale and Raph was giving Shredder the death glare. Suddenly, Shredder grabbed Marcus by the arm, held him up in the air, took his spikes and stabbed Marcus. Right in the stomach. He did that three times. He then through Marcus on the ground, and Marcus looked like a ragdoll.

Marcus, I knew, was dead.

My only living relative...dead.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed, making April and Freda wince and look at me sadly. I know no one in that cell could hear me, only April and Freda could. I wouldv'e apologized, because it WAS pretty loud, but I didn't feel the need to. I just witnessed my brother's death, and I didn't even get to tell him that I forgave him.

Then suddenly, Shredder turned to face the security camera, the one we hacked into. He drew one of his knives, aimed, and threw it directly at the lense, breaking the camera and ruining the signal.

Freda's face turned pale. April let out a shrilling scream. I felt my stomach drop below the suface and straight into hell.

We have no idea what's going on in that cell.

For all we knew, Raph could be dead.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! :D**

**I know I said I'd post on weekends, but I worked at the library and posted it at home. **

**I'll post more in a couple days. Thank you for all the support you guys are the GREATEST!**

**LATER, MUCHACHOS!**

**Irish Princess :D :D**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey dere, muchachos! Sorry it's been like FOREVER! I'm almost at the end of my story here and before I begin part 1 of the conclusion of Accidentally in Love, I have a question: what happens next? Do I write a whole new story? A humanized one, maybe? I was thinking about writing this one where the turtles are humans at day and turtles by night, but I haven't fully gone into it. **

**AND look at me ramble! OK, here's Chapter 22!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TMNT ONLY MY OC CHARACTERS...but if I had my way...**

* * *

(Leo's P.O.V)

"OK, did anyone else think that was a little TOO easy?" Maggie asked as she stepped on a Foot soldier in her way. I looked around at the limp bodies of Foot soldiers and realize how quickly that was done.

"Yeah, that did seem a little easy. It's like they weren't trying or something." Hannah replied.

"Or, like, maybe they've gotten worse?" Mikey suggested, putting away his nunchucks.

"Yeah, why else would Maggie have won da bet?" Casey teased, nudging Maggie.

"PLEASE, Captain Goongala. My skills have gotten WAY better since you last ganged up on me."

"Guys, it doesn't matter right now! We need to find Raph! Speaking of which," I pressed down on my earphone and talked to Freda, "Freda, where's Raph in this place?"

_"Uh, Leo? We have a situation."_

"Which is..."

_"I have no clue. I told Maggie where he was, but I can't tell you again."_

"Why?"

_"Um...Shredder...AW, SCREW IT! LEO, SHREDDER'S WITH RAPH IN THE CELL WE HAVE NO IDEA IF HE'S ALIVE OR NOT!"_

"WHAT?!" Maggie and I both yelled.

Maggie then talked. "But how were you able to tell me where he was in the first place, genius?"

_"SHREDDER TOOK OUT THE SECURITY CAMERA AND WE CAN'T FIND ANY OTHER SIGNALS!"_

"Then we'll have to find him ourselves. Stay in contact, Freda." I reply grimly.

_"Be careful, Leo."_

I then look at Donnie. "Don, how the hell do we get outta here," I glance at Maggie, "WITHOUT setting off a trap?"

Maggie sticks her tongue out at me and looks at Donnie. Donnie leans on his bo staff and thinks. "To be honest, I don't think there will be anymore traps in this room, Leo. And if we were to, it shouldn't be that hard if the Foot soldiers suck this badly."

"True dat!" Mikey and Hannah chimed, laughing. I look at Maggie and we both roll our eyes.

"Anyway, Maggie. Do you remember what Freda told you?"

"Umm...I think it was we go out the hallway and head north? But know we'd have to be extra careful because now Shredder AND Marcus are in there."

"Then we'd better hurry." I say. We then sneak out of the room, sneak down the hallway, and soon, we're in front of a big door. It looked medal, and it had a big lock on it where you had to punch in a code.

"Again, WHAT happened to good old fashioned locks? The ones where they were so easy to break!" Mikey complained.

"We didn't want TRESSPASSERS like you sneaking around." A voice suddenly said. We all turn around to see Karai, wielding a sword and she stood in front of a bunch of Foot soldiers.

"You never cease to make an appearance, Karai." Maggie snapped, glaring at the female ninja.

Karai shrugged. "It's a habit of mine, although I've popped up quite often because of YOU freaks."

"Where's our brother, Karai?" I growl, clenching my fists.

"You mean Raphael?" She asked innocently.

"How many turtle prisoners do you have?" Hannah replied, sarcastically and making Mikey snicker.

Karai ignored her. "He's in the cell, obviously. But he's not alone. He's having a little, say, conversation, with my Father. Although we were talking a little before." Karai then looked at Maggie. "And he's SUCH a sweetheart."

Maggie drew her sword. "You horrible, son of a-"

"Karai, we just want our brother back." Donnie quickly said, interrupting Maggie.

The Foot soldiers behind Karai were going to attack, but Karai shot her hand up and they stopped. "Do you really think it is that easy, Donatello? That I can just walk in there and give you your precious brother back?"

"Uh," Casey snickered, "yeah. Ya his daughter, ain't ya?"

"It's not that simple, _street rat. _My father is not easy to sway. Once he has a goal, he intends to pursue it. You freaks should know that by now." She replied, pointing her blade at me and my brothers.

Suddenly, we heard this slight thump from inside the cell. I look at the door, then look at Donnie, who is just as confused as I am. I then look at Maggie, who's just looking at Karai. I then see a smirk forming on her face.

"Karai, no matter how much I wish to smack that little smirk off your face, I sympathize you." Maggie said, stepping forward and a couple feet away from Karai. Another thump was heard, except it hit the door this time.

Karai, ignoring the sound, laughed. "You sympathize ME?"

Maggie nodded. "One: you think a hallway is an appropriate battle ground. Uh, you can barely fit your soldiers in here, hun." The thumping became louder and louder. I thought for a split second that Shredder was beating up Raph again the wall, and my stomach sank below the floor. But then I heard a familiar growl and another thump. I look at Mikey and Hannah, who both have grins on their faces, Donnie smiling, and Casey is looking at everyone, confused.

_Raph's breaking through the cell. _

"What the shell is Maggie doing?" Donnie whispered to me.

I look at him and grin. "Distracting her. We need to buy Raph a little time." Donnie then smiles again and listens in on Maggie and Karai.

"Two: you think that doing dirty work for your so-called 'Father' will bring your family honor. Karai, hun, it ain't bringin' you honor. If anything, you and the Shredder are dishonoring the Osaki name." Another thump at the door, this time louder and more powerful.

Karai's smirk disappeared, and she glared at Maggie. "What do you know about honor, Margret?"

"A lot more than you do, I'll tell you that." The thump became louder and louder and one look at the door and I knew.

_The door's comin' down any second now. _

"Really?" Karai replied, still ignoring the thump at the door. "Then you won't mind me telling your little friends about your little past then?"

Maggie's face went blank and I thought it looked a little pale, but she tried to fake it. "What...what do you mean?"

"Yeah. What do you mean?" Hannah chimed in, puzzled.

Karai grinned at Maggie. "Oh, so you haven't told your BEST friends yet, either?" There was yet another thump and I knew that the door was coming down. And this time, Karai noticed too. "What on Earth is-"

"RUN FOR IT!" Mikey and Hannah yelled. Surprisingly, even Karai and the Foot ran away from the door, and we followed behind. The Foot soldiers that were once behind Karai were now gone and nowhere in sight, leaving Karai alone and standing behind us. We look down the hallway to see the door knocked down and Shredder, passed out on the door with an occasional electrical spark zapping all over him. Walking over him is non other than Raphael, who's holding someone on his back.

"Is he carrying...Marcus?"

* * *

(Sam's P.O.V)

"Freda, are they OK?" I ask after a moment of silence. Just before, April had finally been successful with feeding me soup, and after that we just sat in total silence, waiting on whether or not Raph was OK.

"It's hard to tell for the moment," Freda gives me a hopeful smile. "But I'm sure they're all fine. From what Donnie's told me, they've gone through stuff like this in the past."

"That doesn't mean they don't give me heart attacks!" April exclaimed, rolling her eyes. "I cannot even begin to tell you about the times where they've made zero contact with me and I've had to just sit in my shop and worry about them! Casey does this to me too!"

"Who's Casey?"

"Casey Jones? Oh, he's my boyfriend."

Freda and I stare at her long and hard. She gives us funny looks. "Am I not suppose to be dating Jones?"

"Not unless you want to get us seriously killed! He hates Maggie and doesn't like us either!"

"But...he went on the rescue mission with them."

_"Freda! Are you there?" _We suddenly hear from Freda's earpiece. She takes it off and turns it up loud enough for April and I to hear. It sounded like Hannah".

"I'm here, Hannah. What's up? Did you find Raph?"

"Actually, yes! But, um, don't tell Sam this, but I think Marcus got stabbed."

"OK, first off: Hi, Hannah." I reply, talking into the earpiece.

_"Oh. Sorry, Sammy...kinda awkward."_

"Yes it was. Secondly, we already saw. Is he OK? Does Shredder still have him?" I asked in a concern voice.

"Actually no; Raph saved him. I called to tell you that..."

"To tell me WHAT?" Freda asked in an impatient and irritated voice. There was a couple of seconds of silence, and we thought Hannah was dead.

"H...Hannah?" Freda asked nervously.

_"KARAI, DON'T!"_ Hannah suddenly shrieked. The signal then got fuzzy and then total silence. We all look at each other and we all have the same expressions on.

Uh-oh...

* * *

(Hannah's P.O.V)

"Raph!" Maggie cried, running over towards Raph and hugging him. Raph hugged her with one arm tightly while he carried Marcus in the other. We all walk over to him. After they hug, Mikey hugs him.

"We thought we lost you Raphie boy. Did they hurt you? Did you lose your memory? Has your personality changed at all? Are you still as ugly as you were before?"

"I'm gonna beat the living crap outta ya if ya don't stop asking dese stupid questions, Mikey." Raph growled.

Mikey then runs and hides behind me. "Yeah, he's alright." I laugh while rolling my eyes.

"You OK, Raph?" Leo asks, putting a hand on Raph's shoulder.

"Yeah, Fearless, I'm fine." he replies, taking Leo's hand off his shoulder. "It's dis guy," he nodded towards the limp body he was carrying, "we gotta be worried about." He then looks at Casey. "Nice ta see ya too, moron."

"Good ta see ya alive, bonehead." Casey replies, smirking. We then hear groaning and look towards the Shredder, who's slowly moving.

"SOOO, I think it would be a good time to leave. You know, before we get all beat up by Spike over there." Maggie suggests.

"Oh, you're not leaving." Karai replies, pointing her sword towards us. We look back at her and see that she has more Foot soldiers in the hallway with her.

"You know, I totally forgot she was even there." I whispered to Mikey, who shrugs.

"She's here one minute and gone the next, dudette." Karai then suddenly charges at us, and we all move to the side. This time she aims for Maggie, but Maggie blocks Karai's sword with her sword and kicks Karai towards the Shredder.

"Hannah, you call Freda and tell her we got Raph. We'll take care of Karai." Leo yells before running after Karai with Maggie and Donnie. I nod then step away into the room we were in before, Mikey following behind.

"I have to make sure you're guarded." he told me when I look at him, surprised. I blush and then press on the earphone.

"Freda, are you there?" I ask, standing behind Mikey as he battles off Foot soldiers.

_"I'm here, Hannah. What's up? Did you find Raph?"_

"Actually, yes! But, don't tell Sam this, I think Marcus got stabbed."

_"OK first off: Hi, Hannah." _I suddenly hear Sammy say.

I felt my checks burning. "Oh. Sorry, Sammy...awkward."

_"Yes it is. Secondly, we already saw. Is he OK? Does Shredder have him?" _She asked in a concern voice.

"Actually no! Raph saved him. I just called to tell you that..." I suddenly stopped talking when Mikey suddenly sprinted out into the hallway, yelling something. I looked around to see no Foot soldiers, so I just assumed Mikey was helping the others.

_"To tell me WHAT?" _Freda asked impatiently. I just kept looking out in the hallway when I saw Mikey get kicked and Karai stood before him, blade pointed at his shoulder. I stared long and hard, trying to find the strength in my voice but I couldn't find anything.

I then saw Leo run up and try to pull Karai away from him, but Karai twisted his arm and kicked him down the hallway. Maggie then stood in front of Mikey but Karai sliced the palm of Maggie's hand and threw her down the hallway, where I can only imagine the horror is taking place.

_"H...Hannah?" _I heard Freda say, but I didn't respond, because right then and there I found the courage in my voice.

"KARAI, DON'T!" I screamed, yanking off my earpiece, taking out my bo staff and sprinting towards her. She looked at me and then quickly shoved the blade in his shoulder. Mikey let out a yell, tears beginning to run from under his orange mask. I then yelled and charged toward her, kicking her into the wall. She dropped her sword and, to make sure she didn't get it, I kicked it down the hallway. Leo looked back at us and froze, staring at Mikey, but then a Foot soldier jumped on him and he resumed fighting.

"What are you going to do about it, little girl?" Karai taunted, breathing heavily and grinning at me. I growled then kicked her hard in the face, surprisingly knocking her out cold and giving her a bloody nose. I smirked at her unconscious body then knelt beside Mikey looking at his shoulder.

"Mikey?" I said softly. I carefully put my hand on the shoulder he was stabbed in, and looked at it. I had no idea how badly it was; just that there's blood. But I couldn't just come out and tell HIM that. I mean, how would you feel if someone came to look at an injury and they just stated, "Yeah, I think you're gonna die. I don't know how, but you will."

You certainly wouldn't appreciate that, and I didn't want Mikey to hate me right then and there, giving me so much guilt.

"How...how bad is it?" he whispered.

I felt tears streaming down my face. "Donnie will fix you up." I grabbed his hand. "Just stay with me."

"I'm...so tired though."

"DON'T!" I cried, gripping his hand tighter. "Don't close your eyes. Don't you dare." I then turn around to see that Leo had grabbed Karai and threw her in the cell, along with other limp bodies of soldiers and the Shredder. Casey and Donnie then lifted up the door, trying their best to push it into place.

"Hannah, I'm toooo tired." I heard Mikey groan again.

"Don't. Close. Your. Eyes. Or I'll never talk to you again." I whisper fiercely. I then begin to stand up when he grabs my wrist.

"Don't. Go." he manages to say. I smile sadly then sit beside him, waiting for the others to get over here.

"Hannah..."

"It'll be OK, Mikey. I promise." I then kiss his forehead and squeeze his hand. Finally, the others run over to the end of the hallway. Donnie kneels on one side of Mikey to look at his shoulder.

"It doesn't look too bad. It looks like when Karai stabbed Leo's shoulder." I look at Leo, who shudders at the memory of whatever happened to him. "But we better get out of here so I can check on it."

Donnie, along with Casey, then lift Mikey and Maggie sticks out her hand to stand me up. I take it and stand on wobbly legs.

Leo then called April to tell her to bring the helicopter over to Foot headquarters, and then we waited in the room where we first were. Raph sets Marcus down and then goes over to Mikey, who's passed out (they assured me he's not dead.) I just stand by Maggie and watch, feeling myself beginning to feel dizzy.

"Hannah, you OK?" Maggie asks when I begin to lean on her.

"I just...Mikey." I then felt limp and I was out cold. The last thing I heard was Maggie gasping and the sound of a helicopter.

_I just hope Mikey's OK..._

* * *

**TBC!**

***Dodges flying objects* I know, I know. I'm a terrible person for leaving you right there, right? Well, I'm sorry! I just needed to end it here to I can add onto it in the next chapter, where Mikey's P.O.V. will be. **

**But for now, you're at another cliffhanger. I hate leaving you guys like this, but I have to go to my softball game. So I'll try and post more later today or tonight, IDK when. But I swear, you'll get some chapter today or tomorrow.**

**Thanks for the reviews, everyone! Speaking of which:**

**Nigh Owl's Shadow: IKR! One of my best friends is exactly like Maggie! And sorry for another cliffhanger, like I said before :p**

**Michelangelo's Maggie: Thanks for the review! In this chapter I kinda did a little with Hannah and Mikey, but it'll be in the next chapter that they'll finally talk to each other and...well, you get the picture. **

**LATER, MUCHACHOS!**

**Irish Princess**

**P.S. I don't know if you guys can tell now or if it's been obvious by the way my OC characters treat Karai, but I HATE Karai. I just...you can ask anybody and they'd say the same thing. I. HATE. HER! So it felt really good to have Maggie tease her, Hannah knock her out cold, and Leo lock her up in the cellar! XD **


	23. Chapter 23

**Heyo, peeps! **

**I'M BACK AGAIN! :D And I'm here to work on my chapter! YAYYYYYY! :D **

**I can't leave you all in the dark forever! (See, because Hannah got knocked out leaving both you and her in darkness and...you know what? I'll stick to writing.)**

**Anyway, enjoy Part 2 of the Accidentally in Love Conclusion!**

**Real quick: Thanks to Michelangelo's Maggie for the idea on Mikey and Hannah! Full credit behind this chapter goes to her! *audience applauds***

**SOO I think I had too much sugar today...**

* * *

(Mikey's P.O.V)

I don't remember much after I got stabbed, except for Hannah staying next to me and kissing me. Well, it wasn't technically a kiss, like on the mouth, but it was on my forehead! That has to come close! I'm pretty sure I blacked out after that, because next thing I know, I'm in my orange-colored room.

I sat up, only to feel the most horrible pain in my shoulder.

"OWWWWWW!" I yelled, almost falling off my bed. Suddenly, Leo ran in the room.

"Mikey, you OK?" he asked. "We heard you yell."

"Well, my shoulder is kinda messed up, Leo!" I replied, using my free arm to move me back on the bed. I then laid down and looked at Leo. "What happened?"

"You passed out before we got on the helicopter and then we brought you home. Donnie was working on you..."

"He was EXPERIMENTING on me?!" I exclaim, shocked that my brother would do such a thing.

"Mikey, he wasn't experimenting on you! He's not Bishop!" Leo replied, rolling his eyes.

"Oh."

"He was healing the wound on your shoulder with help from April and Freda. It was similar to the one I had, so they knew how to fix it up." I touched my shoulder, feeling a rush of pain.

"Ow!"

"You don't touch it, shell for brains! You have to wait till it heals!" Leo snapped, grabbing my hand before I could touch my shoulder again.

"But it might make it feel better!"

"Or worse!"

"Leo, make sure he's not touching that shoulder!" Donnie yelled from the other room, making me gulp and Leo glaring at me.

"Well, now we know!" I joked, grinning up at my older brother, who shook his head but smiled.

"Just rest up for a bit. We all will be out there if you need anything."

"Thanks, big bro." Leo nodded and began walking out of my room when I remembered something.

"Wait, Leo!" He stopped and turned around to look at me.

"Yeah, Mikey?"

"Is Hannah OK?"

He nodded. "She fainted after what happened to you, but she's awake now. She's at April's." He then grins at me. "Want her to come visit?"

I felt a blush creeping up on my face and I quickly made up an excuse. "Hey! Someone's gonna have to play video games with me!"

"RIIIIIIIGHT." Leo then closes the door, leaving me alone again.

"Can you tell Hannah to come?" I said out loud, to no one in particular.

"Can Hannah come over, please?" It's only been a couple of hours and I miss her.

_Let's face it, Mikey. You're in love with the dudette. _

Suddenly, I felt another pain rush through me, worse than before. I yelled again, except louder.

This time, all three of my brothers rushed in. "Mikey, are you OK?" Donnie asked kneeling on the side of my bed that my hurt shoulder was on.

"Donnie, it hurts!" I cried, surprised by how silent my voice had gotten.

Donnie put his hand on my good shoulder. "I know, Mikey. Just relax and I'll do what I can, OK?" I look at him, then over to my other two brothers, who both nod and Leo gives me a tiny smile.

"I'll...I'll try." I replied softly. I then, reluctantly, closed my eyes. To my surprise I fell asleep pretty quick.

But I won't tell you what I dreamed about..._OK so it was me and Hannah. She was the only good thing I could think about in that painful instant! _

_DON'T BLAME ME!_

* * *

(Hannah's P.O.V.)

"Hannah, wakey-wakey." a sing-song voice said, awakening me from sleep. i slowly open my eyes to find that I'm on a very comfty bed. I slowly sit up to see that I'm not in Foot headquarters anymore, but instead I'm in April's apartment.

I look to the side of my bed to see Sam, sitting in a chair beside the bed, and April standing on the other side.

"Sam?" I asked, sitting up and yawning.

She nodded and smiled. "Hey, Hannah. How you feeling?"

I sit up and looked at the two of them. "I feel confused." They both looked at me and laughed. "What?! I'm just confused on what happened! What happened after I passed out."

Sam, now giggling, answered, "April picked you and the others up in the helicopter. Damn, you must have been really out of it."

I then remembered why I fainted in the first place. "Ohmigosh, is Mikey OK." Sam then looked up at April, smiling still, and April sat on the side of my bed.

"Sweetie, he's just fine. Donnie, Freda and I patched up his shoulder. He should be just resting now."

"That's so cute how you're worried about your BOYFRIEND!" Sam teased, making me glare at her.

"YOU'RE one to talk, Leo's girl!" Sam's face went a shade of red, matching her hair color and hiding the freckles on her face.

"You are so lucky you're on bed rest, Hannah, otherwise I'd kill you."

"Speaking of which, aren't YOU supposed to be on bed rest? You did hurt your leg!" Sam then stood up and revealed what looked like to be a leg brace or something. "OK, what is it?"

"It's a special kind of leg brace. Donnie and Freda cooked it up for me while you were out and after they patched up Mikey." She then suddenly did a hand stand. "See? I'm just like I was before!" She then flipped back into a standing position, grinning at me.

I smiled. "That's awesome!" I then took off my covers and stood up. "SOOOO...I was wondering if maybe I could go down to the sewers for a bit."

April nodded. "Sure, why not? Maggie and Freda are down there anyway. Sam and I were gonna order some pizza and go down in a little bit, so we'll see you then!"

"Awesome!" I then slipped on some flipflops, checked my hair in the mirror, and walked out the door and out onto the sidewalk. I couldn't help but wonder what I was gonna say when I saw Mikey.

"Hey Mikey! That was a nasty accident with Karai you had!" I practiced. _No, that would be HORRIBLE to say. And to even mention her name...ew!_

"Hi Mikey! Glad you're feeling OK! I was hoping after you feel better that maybe we should go out?" _No, it sounds like I'm rushing into things! I don't want him to think I'm rushing! _Before I knew it, I was walking in the sewers getting closer and closer to Mikey, and I was a nervous wreck.

_Better think of something to say!_

* * *

(No P.O.V.)

As Hannah walked towards the turtle's lair, thinking of ways to start a conversation with Mikey, she almost knocked into Leo.

She looked up startled. "WHOA! Oh, sorry, Leo! I didn't see you there!"

"Yeah, it's kinda hard to notice a mutant turtle in the sewers." he replies, giving a funny look to the blonde haired girl in front of him.

"Well, it doesn't help that you're a NINJA!" she replied, crossing her arms.

He laughs. "OK, good point. Were you heading to the lair?"

"Um, yeah. There was nothing to do up on the surface so I just thought, ya know, I'd come visit and-"

"And check on Mikey?" The blonde felt her cheeks growing very warm. She thanked the sewers for its dark covering.

"Yes; that too."

Leo grinned at her. "Well, you know where to go."

Hannah nodded. "And so do you." She then pointed up towards the surface, making the oldest brother blush. "Go get her, Romeo."

Leo smiled then ran off towards the surface. Hannah watched him run off and smiled. _"I wonder if Mikey would be like that to me; running off to see me." _She shook away the thought and continued down the sewers, still thinking of ways to talk to Mikey.

"Should I come out strong?" She asked herself. "Do I want to just tell him when I walk in there to just get it off my chest? Do I sound like a retard asking myself these questions?"

"Yes, yes you do." a voice answered, awakening Hannah from her thoughts. She looked up to see she had entered the lair and Maggie had been sitting on the couch and got up when she heard a familiar voice talking to herself.

Hannah glared at her. "I don't need it from you, Maggie. I'm already under enough stress."

"Really? Cause I thought that was just you going crazy." Maggie replied sarcastically, making Hannah glare at her more.

"Please, what would you know? You and Raph started dating after you beat him in sparring and made out."

Maggie blushed. "We DIDN'T MAKE OUT! It was a regular kiss, OK? We haven't gotten THAT far yet..._but we're getting closer."_

"Heard that." Hannah exclaimed as she walked past her friend, ignoring the death look that was given to her. She then quickly poked her head into the lab to see Donnie, sitting at a desk working on something. "Knock-Knock!" she called cheerfully, making the purple-masked turtle look up.

"Oh hey, Hannah." He took off his goggles and set them down on his desk. "What's up?"

Hannah walked towards him and stood in front of his desk. "Nothin' much. Just wanted to pop in and say, 'hi'!" She then noticed some blood samples next to his goggles, and she gulped nervously, thinking that it was Mikey's.

Donnie noticed too. "Mikey's fine, Hannah. This is just to make sure the blade wasn't poisonous or anything."

"I didn't think that was possible."

"It's the Foot we're talking about." Hannah nodded in agreement and turned away to glance at Mikey's door, fighting the urge to run in there to check on him.

"You can go in there, you know." Donnie stated, as if reading the blonde's mind. Hannah looked at him, unsure. "He's probably resting, but he could use some company."

Hannah, still reluctant and shy, looked towards Mikey's room again. "Hannah, he's been asking about you since he woke up. One of the first things he said to Leo was, 'Is Hannah OK?'." Hannah spun around and looked at Donnie, surprised.

She then did something unexpected. She grinned, leaned over, and hugged Donnie tightly. "Ohmigosh, thanks, Donnie! No wonder Freda has a crush on you!" Hannah then realized she's probably killing him, so she ended the hug, grinned, then walked out of the lab, leaving the purple-masked turtle there, dumbfounded. All he could say was one thing:

"Freda has a crush on me?"

* * *

(Hannah's P.O.V.)...again.

I stood outside of Mikey's door, staring at it. The energy I had in the lab after what Donnie told me seemed to vanish, and the shyness settled over me again. I then, with the courage I had left, twisted the knob and opened the door. To my surprise, it didn't make a noise when I moved it, and I opened it just wide enough for me to fit and closed it, blocking out the TV and the conversation Maggie and Raph were having in the living room, along with Freda.

I then looked around the room. Well, all I could think was: this is totally Mikey's room. There were pizza boxes on the floor, pizza slices on the floor, ninja gear scattered around everywhere, and comic books scattered around the floor. I then looked onto his bed, where a passed out Mikey was laying. I then noticed his wrapped up shoulder, and I winced at the memory of just watching it all happen.

I then tiptoe towards the bed and kneel beside Mikey, moving the covers away from his neck and putting it just above his plastron...I think that's what it's called. I then look at Mikey, who for once looked at peace out of all this trauma that was given to him only a few hours ago.

It's at that moment I knew I had fallen hard for him. I never really thought I would feel this way with any man, especially after what happened to Maggie, which I'm sure she hasn't told you about yet. **(A/N: don't worry. Maggie will eventually come out about her past and her ex boyfriend. Give me some time)**

I'll admit, I've gotten a lot of attention from boys, but none of them really stood out; they were either too cocky, too self-centered, or they thought they could just control me and do whatever they want with Mikey. But Mikey's not like them.

For one, he's a mutant turtle, but that just makes him cool. Second, he's fun to be around but can be serious...when we ask him to be (much like myself, who needs to be told when to be serious). Third, he respects me and doesn't treat me like those stereotypical blondes who, apparently, are stupid. Mikey doesn't do that and he hasn't told me ONE BLONDE JOKE (because Maggie's told me many).

And finally, he's just sweet. Like if I'm having a bad day, just him saying 'hi' could make me feel better.

I smile as I come to this conclusion, and before I knew what I was doing, I found myself leaning in closer to him and I closed my eyes and kiss him. Not on the forehead like last time, but on the lips. I was surprised to find that his lips weren't oversized or too big; they were, pretty much, normal sized. And it wasn't a sloppy kiss or anything. It was a soft one, like a first kiss should be. Besides, he was sleeping, I didn't want to wake him.

Well, I thought he was, anyway.

Suddenly, I felt him kissing me back and I push away for an instant, looking at Mikey, who's eyes slowly open up and he smiles at me.

"MIKEY!" I exclaim, feeling a grin spread across my face as well as a blush. "You're awake!"

"What's up, dudette?" he jokes softly. I then lean down and hug him tightly as if I was never gonna see him again.

"OWWW!" he suddenly yells, startling me and making me push away.

"Ohmigosh, Mikey! Are you OK? Did I hurt you? Do you-" I'm interrupted by his laughing, and I glare at him, crossing my arms. "Mind telling me what's so funny?"

He soon stops laughing, but he keeps that goofy grin on his face. "It didn't hurt; just wanted to scare ya!" I then open my mouth in the shape of an "o", which only makes him laugh again some more.

"You butthead!" I reply, punching his good shoulder. "Give a girl a heart attack, why don't ya?"

"I already did." He then shakily grabs my hand. "And, as corny as it sounds, I'm glad that girl was you, dudette."

"That kinda made sense." I chuckle, squeezing his hand. We stare at each other for a little bit when I lean in and kiss him again, same softness. He puts his good arm around me to keep me close to him and returns the kiss.

"FINALLY, UGH! I though you two would NEVER happen!" a voice suddenly exclaims. I break away from Mikey to look back and see the others, Maggie, Raph, Donnie, and Freda, looking at us.

"You owe me, Raph!" Maggie exclaims again, putting her hand out in front of Raph.

"Damn it, guys. Ya could have kissed next week, ya know?" Raph growls, giving Maggie a $20. Freda and Donnie just laugh at him, and so do Mikey and I.

"Alright, Mikey. You still need to rest, so if your girlfriend doesn't mind letting you sleep for a little while," Donnie then says after everyone stopped laughing.

"Aw, but dude-"

"It's OK, Mikey. I'll still be here when you wake up. Besides, April's bringing down pizza!" I exclaim, standing up and looking down at Mikey. The others than leave, and I'm about to follow them when I quickly turn around and kiss Mikey again.

"Get some sleep, OK?"

"OK." I then walk out of the room and close the door behind me. I then walk over to the couch to watch TV with the others. It was baseball, and Maggie and Raph were fighting over which was better: New York Yankees or Boston Red Soxs. I would've voice my opinion, but I was too happy to say anything.

All I could think about was the kiss and how, to my surprise, he kissed me back. I just wanted to do flips right on the spot; right on the couch. But for right then, I just smiled at the ground like an idiot.

A happy, in-love idiot.

* * *

**TBC!**

***squeals delightfully* I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST WROTE THAT! AHHH! And I'm still smiling just thinking about it! :D :D :D :D :D**

**OK, some promises I'm making to you:**

**1. I will try to post tomorrow.**

**2. I will have Maggie talking to Raph about her past.**

**3. Freda and Donnie (enough said)**

**4. LEO AND SAM! (enough said)**

**5. A happy ending! **

**OK, that's all for now, peoples!**

**LATER MUCHACHOS!**

**Irish Princess**

**P.S. Michelangelo's Maggie, I cannot thank you enough for the help with this chapter! I owe you so much as do I owe all my followers! YOU GUYS ROCK! **


	24. Chapter 24

**Heyo, muchachos! :)**

** MY COMPUTER IS WORKING AGAIN!*does Snoopy happy dance* I'M FINALLY PUTTING UP THE NEXT CHAPTER! Sorry if it took a LOONG time, the last couple days were crazy! **

**I guess I just needed that. It's been kinda hard at home with...well, let's leave at "it's been hard." ;)**

**Here's Chapter 24, ladies and gentlemen!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TMNT ONLY MY OC CHARACTER! (sigh) hate sayin' that...**

* * *

(Sam's P.O.V)

It felt so good to walk again; feeling some of the enery and strength I once had in my leg return to me once again. I guess the only downside would be that...well, Marcus is dead.

It's official: he died at an instant.

Donnie said there was no way he could have survived; the blade pierced his heart and killed him in an instant. He tried everything he could to, but there wasn't anything he could really do. Besides, he had a brother to worry about.

I peeked into the room we put him in, which had the curtains closed making it look like a death scene. I slowly walk in and look down at him, feeling weird that my brother's not alive or moving, or acting like a nerd. He just looked lifeless; he was deathly pale, his once nice, brown eyes were closed, and his once talkative mouth just stayed frozen, not moving or twitching or scowling like he use to do.

It just felt so wrong..

I quickly turned around and sprinted out of the room, slamming the door closed behind me. I felt myself take shaky breaths as I leaned against the door. I then shook my head and walked away towards April's window.

"April, I'm going out! I'll meet ya at the lair!" I yell towards April's room.

"Be careful, please!" she yells back, turning on her motherly voice. I smile then climb out the window, closing it behind me. I then climb up the staircase up on the roof, where I'm surprised to see none other than Leo.

"Oh hey!" I exclaim, smiling at him as I walk towards him.

He chuckles. "Well aren't you happy tonight."

I shrug. "You'd be to if you were able to walk again, ninja boy."

"Can't argue with that." We were silent again when then he asks, "So, is Marcus..."

I feel my smile fade away and I just shrug, now staring at the ground. "Donnie says there's no other way; he's long gone."

"Sam, I'm really sorry." he replies sadly. I feel a tear beginning to fall but, out of embarrassment, I wipe it away.

"Sam, you don't need to be embarrassed. You can cry in front of me." he suddenly says, stepping closer to me. And to my surprise, I feel more tears coming down my face as I rush towards Leo, laying my head on his plastron...that's what it's called, right?

"I just can't believe he's gone." I barely whisper, not wanting to talk in fear I'd start sobbing.

"I know." he replies, hugging me tightly. I feel his hand running through my hair, which kinda soothes me but the tears still run down my face. I then end the hug and look at him, half smiling.

"I needed that; thanks." I state, putting my hands in my pocket.

He just shrugs. "No prob." We're then quiet for a little bit, just (I guess) enjoying one another's company (did I just say that?). I then clear my throat and look up at him again.

"Was there something you needed, Leo?" I ask, just remembering that he was up on the surface, appearing to be headed towards April's apartment.

"Well, I just wanted to...um, check on things and see if April ordered the pizza. Mikey's up and he's starving, apparently."

I nod and smirk, happy with the fact that Mikey's up and back to normal. "I see. Well, April just ordered it, I think it should be here any minute now."

"That's...good." We're then silent again, him looking at the ground and me looking at my shoes. They're converse, black, and I got them from Freda for my birthday last year. I didn't have a lot of shoes, and I've always wanted converse, so she saved up and bought me some. And I've loved them ever since, even if they had a little dirt on them.

_Ok, you know you're desperate when you start pointing out the dirt on your shoes. This is seriously messed up. Just say SOMETHING, Samantha._

"Um, Sam?" he then asks, to my relief. "About that...kiss. Um...sorry."

"Sorry? Why?" I ask, confused.

"Well, you probably weren't expecting that." _You're telling me. _"And you also, I guess, don't have feelings for something so different."

"I'm sorry," I suddenly say, trying to not make it sound as harsh as it began to be. "But what makes you say that?"

He looks at me, confused. "Isn't it obvious? Sam, you could do ten times better than," he points up at himself. "this."

"You honestly think I wouldn't like you?"

"As a friend, maybe."

"Well what if," I felt my cheeks getting warmer. I was either the biggest idiot on the planet or the worst at hinting to your crush that you like him. In my case, probably both. "I liked you as more than that?"

I then saw hope in his face, but he took a step back. "You...like...me?"

I bit my lip, nervously, and slowly nodded. "I do, Leo." I then stepped forward to close the gap between him. "If that's alright with you, of course."

"Of course not!" he replied quickly, then coughed. "I mean, not at all."

"Nice save there, Fearless."

"Thanks." I then step a little closer, grab his hand, and **(A/N: I CAN'T WRITE ROMANCE STORIES! AHH I CAN'T STOP SMILING AND LAUGHING AT WHT I'VE DONE!) **kissed him. It wasn't anything intense, but it was nice all the same. And it was amazing. I always wondered what my first kiss would be like, and the last thing I would have thought is that I kiss a mutant talking turtle.

But you know, I guess I wouldn't have it any other way. (Yes, you can go ahead and call me crazy).

"See? Now why would I kiss you if I hated ya?" I asked after we stopped kissing, me smirking at his mixed face of disbelief, surprise, and happiness.

"I...don't...know." he managed to say.

I rolled my eyes and took his hand. "C'mon, let's go back down to the lair, or else there won't be any pizza left for the rest of us."

He smiled and squeezed my hand as we went off the roof and down into the sewers, still holding hands.

And nothing in the world would make me let go.

* * *

(Maggie's P.O.V)

I had been watching TV with Hannah and Freda when suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Raph, looking down at me with a confused and determined look on his face.

"Maggie, can we talk?" he asked, hand slightly squeezing my shoulder.

I nodded. "Yeah, take a seat and we'll talk."

"In private." he replied quickly, glancing at Hannah and Freda, who were now staring at him.

I looked at them, then back to Raph, and slowly nodded. "Sure, Raph." I stand up and follow him into the dojo, where I then sit on the bench and he stands in front of me, looking at me.

"So...what's up, dude?" I finally ask, confused as to why we need to talk in the first place.

"Maggie," he began, but then hesitated.

"Oh, God, are we breaking up?" I cried, looking at him as I felt my heart race faster and faster.

"No! We just started! Ya really think I'm DAT heartless?" he asked, crossing his arms and waiting for an answer. I smile and shake my head. "Good, because we ain't. But dere is somethin' I want ta ask, and it ain't gonna be easy to ask."

"Are ya asking to marry me?"

"Will ya just SHUT UP and let me finish?" he snapped, glaring at me. I put up my hands in defense and nodded. "God, Maggie, fine I'll just come out and say it: what da hell happened to ya in da past?"

I felt the smile vanish from my face and I felt my heartbeat getting faster and faster, and I could hear it ringing in my ears. I felt a sob begin to choke up in my throat, but I willed it to stay down, just so my boyfriend doesn't think I'm insane.

"Why...are you so concerned?" I snapped, looking at him.

"I'm yer boyfriend, Maggs. I might as well know what's goin' on, or what has happened to ya." I sighed and stared a the ground, not wanting him to know about why my life's so damn horrible. "C'mon, Maggie. Even Karai knows!"

I sighed. "You promise you won't tell a soul?"

"Maggie-"

"Damn it, if ya want me to come out and say it, at least promise it!"

He put his hand over his heart and other hand in the air, smirking. "I promise, ya damsel."

I sighed, looking at him. "Well, I guess it started when I was born, just like most stories..."

_The Story_

_I was born on May 15, 1979 to a young teenager named Brina Templeter. She was about 18, about to graduate high school, and was the most popular girl there in her whole school. Being like that, she thought she could do whatever she wanted and get away with it, and that includes..._

I shrugged. "You get the picture."

He nodded. "Go on..."

_Anyway, so a couple months later, she found out she was pregnant with me. Her so-called boyfriend had moved to Illinois a month earlier, so she basically had no one to go to for help; her parents told her she was on her own. Her first instinct: abortion. She wanted nothing to do with me, she didn't even know me or who I was going to grow up to be, but she cared less. And if it weren't for her friends who told her that a cute baby would make her more popular, I don't think I'd be here right now. The ironic part is that most of her friends were big idiots, but they must have done something right. _

_So, thinking that she'd be more popular, she waited for me to be born, and eight months after the discovery, I was. 9 pounds and 9 ounces, in case you were wondering. My mom...when she had me..._

I found myself beginning to cry, but I bit my lip and continued. _She thought I was the most hideous baby on the earth. I'm not sure how she came to that conclusion, but she did. She shrieked that she didn't want me; that she made a mistake. So after she got out of the hospital, she didn't know where to put me. There weren't very much orphanages around, and she didn't want me in Foster Care. Her first instinct was to leave me in the middle of Central Park, but then she figured maybe just doing something old fashioned, leaving me on the doorstep. So...yeah. She left me on the doorstep of an Foster Care place, ironically, and that's where I've been raised since. Until now, because I live now with my "dad", who's now in jail and I'm going back to Foster Care again._

_I never really knew about my mom, but everyone else did. All my foster care friends, all the people who worked there, and somehow all the kids in my class. And they all made sure I knew about it too. Naturally, I denied everything, but everyone knew it was true, and thought of me as an outcast. So for years, I was always the quiet one im my class. Never talked or anything. _

"So what's dis about yer ex boyfriend? Hannah and Freda were talkin' about it."

I rolled my eyes and clenched my fists. "Yeah, I'm getting to HIM."

_Entering high school, things were no different; I was quiet, alone, and an outcast. People didn't remind me of my mother anymore, because they were sure that I finally got the picture. It was a time where everyone started getting a boyfriend or girlfriend, except me and this other girl: Samantha Tintchin. I wasn't as close to her as I am now, but she was always nice to me. _

_Anyway, so I thought that no one would ever love me like those romantic couples that make out in front of my locker *gags*, but then this transfer student came. His name was Kyle, and he had gotten kicked out of his old high school, and at the time he was the coolest thing on the planet. He had nice, brown hair, a bad boy attitude, a badass bike, and he was just so chill. I wouldn't have thought he'd be interested in me, but he was, because he grabbed me by the arm and asked me to be his girlfriend. I was nervous dating a sophomore, but then I learned to get use to it. _

_He took me everywhere in his bike, one time we took a trip to Hawaii and he even drove me to school. He acted as if he understood me perfectly. He was rude, clever, and so tough. I wanted to be like him, so I was. I acted like a jerk to everyone, including Sam, who shook her head sadly whenever I did. I though it'd always be like that, until...he decides I'm not good enough. _

"Yer not GOOD ENOUGH?" Raph asked, anger in his voice as he was now sitting next to me.

"It's all because I didn't want to...yeah."

_My ex boyfriend wanted to rush into things, but I didn't want to. I didn't want to do anything until I'm more mature or when I'm married. He thought that was ridiculous, saying I was a wimp; an immature little kid. And on that day, he smacked me across the face, which scared the life out of me. He then grabbed me, put me on his bike, and drove me home. Before he did, he said that we're still dating but it's not going to be the same. _

_Well, hell yeah it wasn't! He wasn't at school for the last couple weeks, didn't answer my phone calls, and he was never home in his apartment. I thought maybe he ran away, when one day I got a call from him. _

_He had ran away back to Hawaii with some chick we had met there on our trip. I heard her in the background, laughing and telling him what to say. _

_I quickly told him we're done and hung up, angry and depressed._

_I was never going to date anyone again._

* * *

(Hannah's P.O.V)

"I didn't know that happened to Maggie, except the boyfriend part! I wish I had moved here sooner!) I whispered to Freda as we listened in behind the door to Maggie and Raph.

"Well, Maggie's never been one to express her feelings, much like Raph. Those two hotheads can only tell each other what happened in their lives."

"Like you and Donnie, two smart people or me and Mikey, two awesome people?"

Freda smacked the back of my head. "Awesome people? Really?"

I rubbed the back of my head. "Yeah. Besides, cool was taken."

"By whom?"

"Sam and Leo."

Freda rolled her eyes. "Just shut up and listen."

I stuck my tongue out at her then we both listened in again, waiting for the rest of the story.

* * *

(Maggie's P.O.V)

I looked at Raph, who was looking at me, no expression on his face. I wanted to punch myself for opening up to him, realizing that I've just ruined things between me and him.

But I thought I'd add some light in it. "But during sophomore year, Sam and I became closer and she helped crawl me out of my depression, but my temper still stayed with me. Then Hannah moved into town and then Freda started hanging out with us, and now here we are." I shrugged, trying to smile but I couldn't find myself to.

He was still silent, and it started making me irritated. "See? This is why I don't tell Sam or anyone my stories; they'd just leave me if they knew! Go ahead, break up with me. Treat me like everyone else does." I angrily stand up and begin to walk away, but I felt a hand on my wrist that stopped me. I turn around to see Raph, now looking at me.

"Maggie, and I ain't one for stuff like dis, but I don't want ya ta go."

"Yeah right."

"No, really!" He stood up, moving in front of me. He lifts up my chin to make me look up at him. "I didn't know any of dat. When they said ya had a hard life, I didn't think it'd be dis!"

"They don't know have the story."

"As cliché as it sounds, Maggs, I think they'd understand ya."

"But they all think Sam's the only one that's had it hard."

"Then tell 'em."

"ARE YOU FREAKING CRAZY?" I cried, trying to turn around but Raph still had his grip on me.

"Let me help ya den. I'll go with ya."

I sighed then, smirking, moved over to hug him. "I don't have a choice, now do I?"

He kissed my forehead. "Not while I'm around."

I just kind of stayed in his arms; it felt like the only safe place left for me. It's where I don't have to go face everyone (not yet anyway), and where I don't have to worry about a thing at all.

It'd really be nice to know what I even did to deserve a guy like Raph. It's me we're talking about.

I don't deserve anything...

* * *

**TBC!**

**AGAIN, I'm soooooooooooooooooo sorry! I didn't say it before, but I also had a softball tournament, birthday party I had to go to, graduation party, visit family, AHHH! Things have been really crazy!**

**Sorry if this is kinda bad romance stuff. I'm trying, folks, I really am. :p**

**LATER, MUCHACHOS!**

**Irish Princess**


	25. Chapter 25

(April's P.O.V)

After the pizza showed up, I quickly paid the pizza guy then, when I made sure it was safe, walked to a manhole, opened it, and climbed down towards the guy's lair.

Right when I entered, Hannah popped up beside me. "Hey! Is that the pizza? Is it, is it is it?!" she asked, reminding me of a little kid.

I smirk at her and nod. "Yes, the pizza's here. It's all nice and warm, just like a normal pizza shoudl be." She gives me her biggest grin then runs off towards Mikey's room. I set the pizza bow down on a table and walk into the TV area, where Leo and Sam are watching the evening news...holding hands.

"Hey, guys. Pizza's...ohh I see what happened here." I announced, looking at them as they both look at each other and blush.

Sam then looks at me. "Is it that obvious?"

"Honey, you're holding hands. I'm pretty sure that means you're a couple. That, and I saw you two becoming an item from a mile away."

"Nice to know that everyone is in on it." Leo mumbles, getting up and walking over to the pizza, giving me a glare as he walked by. I shrugged at him then sat down beside Sam. "Where's everyone else?"

"Around; Raph's with Maggie."

"ALONE?"

She snickered. "They're sparring each other in the dojo; I checked. Donnie and Freda are working on the Shellraizer, and Mikey and Hannah are talking in Mikey's room...again, I checked. They're fighting over who's better: X-Men or the Justice Force."

"You know there's a funny story about that? Mikey's actually helped them!"

"Well, that wouldn't surprise me for a minute!" Sam laughed, looking at Mikey's room and grinning. I laughed. Sam then turned away and looked at the TV, a new look on her face: concern and sadness.

"So, um, what are we gonna do about..."

I put a hand on her shoulder. "Marcus? Well, we're going up to the farmhouse in a couple weeks and there's this small little pasture just far enough away from everything. Maybe we could have a proper burial there for him."

She looks at me and half smiles. "That sounds good, April. Thanks."

I lean over to hug her. "Sure thing, kiddo. Us gingers gotta have each other's backs."

She laughed as she hugged me back. "That we do." She then stood up and went to go get some pizza, leaving me alone to watch the news. It was a story about a surprise visit to a little girl in a school. Her brother was away from the war and returned home. She was crying with little tears of joy as her parents cried, her classmates cheered, and even the anchorwoman telling the story couldn't help but tear up a little.

I bet Sam would've been like that had Marcus come back alive. I can't imagine what she's going through right now.

My thoughts were then interrupted by Freda, who plopped down on the couch and sighed sadly.

"Hey, Freda." I say cheerfully, but only manage to get a slight smile and a mumbled greeting. "Alright, honey. What's on your mind? Normally you'd be talking up a storm about how you and Donnie built this or built that or exploded-" We suddenly heard an explosion from the lab. "-that."

Freda sighed. "April, can I ask you something; something incredibly stupid and, I suppose, kinda weird to me."

"OK, I'm friends with mutant turtles, got captured by triceratons, went back in time, and helped defeat evil mousers. I think your little question won't be too weird for me."

She smirked. "Guess I can't be that logic. OK, well...nevermind, it's too embarrassing."

"Just tell me, Freda. Look," I waved my hands around the room, showing that everyone else was gone. "We're pretty much alone until they all finish eating and when Donnie comes out of the lab."

She sighed again, messing with her hands.

"April, what do you do if you're in...love?"

* * *

(Freda's P.O.V)

It felt so awkward asking that question to April. I guess I'm not use to being in love with anyone, except my love of science. But it's not real love.

April looked at me, a warm smile still on her face. "Oh? Is a little Ms. Freda in love? It wouldn't happen to be with a certain purple-bandana turtle, would it?"

I felt my cheeks flush red, and looked down at the floor in embarrassment. "Is it obvious?"

"Freda, Hannah and Mikey made a whole bet about it!"

I rolled my eyes. "PLEASE don't remind me."

She laughed. "Oh, come on! Even Master Splinter knows there's a spark between you two!"

"THE RAT?"

"Freda, be respectful!" April replied, turning on her motherly voice. "Anyway, there's nothing wrong with being in love, Freda. Some would say it's the best feeling in the world!"

"Do YOU say that? With Casey, I mean."

"Well, of course! Sure he's a knucklehead at times, and he's not exactly the sharpest knife in the drawer, but I love him. I know he'd do anything to protect me and he is always thoughtful. Well, at times. And I do the same for him."

"How did you know Casey's the one?"

She opened her mouth, but then closed it. She then looked at me, deep in thought as to what her answer should be. She then smiled.

"I guess you know he's the one if whenever he says your name, you feel butterflies in your stomach. When he kisses you it's like a million fireworks going off. And when you can't stop thinking about him, you know you've fallen hard for him." She sounded like she was talking to herself more than to me, but I was silent and nodded anyway, smiling at what she said.

"That sounded like something right out of a romance novel." I replied after we sat there in silent, each of us soaking up April's words.

She looked at me and shrugged. "But it's true. You don't have to read a book to know that."

I smiled. "So you think I should tell him?"

"Do you feel like what I said about Donnie?"

"Minus the kissing part, I suppose I have experienced them."

She waved her hand toward the lab. "Then go get him, hun."

I leaned over and hugged her. "I just hope I don't ruin this for me."

She hugged me back. "Relax, sweetheart. Just don't over think it. Tell what's from the heart, not the brain."

"But the heart-"

"Don't ruin the moment, Freda." She then ended the hug and helped me stand up. I turned around to face the lab, but my legs were stiff. No matter how much I wanted to walk towards there, I couldn't. Then suddenly I felt a shove from April and then I began walking towards the lab.

Just before the entrance, I took a deep breath.

_OK, nerd girl, let's not ruin this for yourself. Like April said: from the heart, not the brain. _

_From the heart, not the brain._

* * *

(No P.O.V)

Freda counted the steps it would take to reach Donatello, who was now looking at a blueprint on a desk with his goggles still on. She concluded it would only take about five or ten steps to get to Donnie, which meant only five or ten steps until she actually had to tell him.

While April's words were still buzzing in her head, Freda couldn't help but feel nervous. Sure, it had worked out between couples like Leo and Sam or Maggie and Raph. Even Hannah and Mikey! It only worked between them because they were more confident than her, or so she felt.

Sam was sweet and kind, not to mention pretty. Maggie wasn't afraid of anything, and she would never let a boy, much less a turtle, intimidate her. And Hannah was just...Hannah. Mikey and Hannah were so alike that you couldn't see them being with anyone else! Freda, in her opinion, was just too shy and geeky. She loved her studies, and she focused so much on it she never had time for love. Sure, she loved her friends to death, and she does love her family (to a point), but she's never really been interested in dating.

Until now, that is. Donatello's changed her mind completely.

She then began walking towards him. She counted silently as she approached closer and closer to Donatello, her mind became emptier and emptier.

_What am I suppose to say? What would Sam say? What would-_

"Oh, hey Freda!" a voice exclaimed, disturbing Freda's scattered thoughts. She looked up to see Donnie, goggles off and eyes on her, a smirk on his face. "You OK?"

"Um, yes! Yes I am I'm just...a little tired, is all." she stuttered, now approaching the desk and looking down at the blueprint. It was for a gun that would go on top of the Shellraizer, and it was still being drawn. "What's this?"

"It's going to be some kind of gun that will go on top of the Shellraizer. It's still being developed, but once it's done it's going to really surprise the Foot."

"Cool." She replied, smiling warmly at him. Donnie smiled back then looked down at the blueprint, giving Freda more time to think. _OK, April said it had to come from the heart. What could possibly come from the heart?_

Donnie glanced up at Freda, who was still in thought, and knew something was up. She zones out every time Donnie looks away from her, and this time she looked deep in thought. "Was there something you needed, Freda?"

Freda scoffed. "No, there's nothing. Just thinking about how..."

"How what?"

"How well the gun on the Shellraizer will work. It wouldn't be a surprise, of course. I mean, you're a genius."

"I wouldn't say that, but thanks." Donnie replied, feeling heat rush up into his face and he looked away from her. The two were silent: Freda reading the details of the gun and Donnie working on the drawing. Freda knew this was the perfect time to say something to him, and this time she had a good idea how to do it.

"Hey, Donnie?"

"Mm hm?"

"You know the story _Beauty and the Beast_?"

Donnie now faced her. "Of course; it's a classic."

"I know, but I'm wondering, in your opinion, do you think that will happen to you?" Freda asked carefully, trying to bring it up so she can then reveal what she thinks about him. She had thought _Beauty and the Beast _would be appropriate because he had told her it was one of his favorite stories.

"Master Splinter use to read it to me when I was a kid. Back then I had liked the action and how his servants were household objects," he had told her, "But now looking back, I always had a lingering thought: was my Belle ever going to come?"

_She's trying, Donatello. _Freda had thought. _She really is. _

Donnie then answered after thinking about it. "Well, I guess I don't really know for sure. I'm really hoping it will, because I guess I'd like someone to love me despite me being a turtle, ya know?"

"Of course, but how will you know when your Belle is even there?" Freda asked again, trying to lead up to what she was trying to say.

"I'll know if she really stands out to me."

Freda felt her heart drop to the floor. "Oh. Well, I'm sure your Belle is coming, Donnie."

"I appreciate that, Freda." She offered him a small smile before beginning to walk away. As Donnie watched her leave the lab, reality struck him in the face.

"You doofus!" he mumbled, taking off his goggles and setting them on the table. _SHE'S BELLE! It doesn't take an idiot like Mikey to see that! Shell, they made a bet on it! _"Freda, wait!" Donnie quickly called out, making the girl stop just in front of the entrance.

Freda turned around. "Yes?"

"I think I do have an idea on how I'd know if my Belle is here."

"Really? How?"

Donnie now walked towards her, a smile slowly creeping on his face. "I'll know it when she's just as excited about hacking into an enemy's system. I'll know it when she's one of the only ones who doesn't think I'm a nerd. I'll know it when I realize she's been there the whole time, and I didn't notice because my head was always stuck on a project; a project that she'd help me build."

Donnie was now face to face with Freda, and now Donnie was blushing and grinning at the expression on Freda's face. "I'll know it when I'm standing right in front of her; when I stop her from leaving." Freda, blushing and smiling, grabbed his hand.

"Have you been reading romance novels too?" she joked, stepping closer to him.

He shrugged. "They're reality good. But I'd prefer the real life romance than fiction ones." And with that, they slowly leaned in and kissed each other. Like the other couples, their kiss was nice and soft, like a normal first kiss might be. Freda wrapped her arms around Donnie, who wrapped his arms around her to hold her close.

They were then interrupted by cheering from the other room. They stop and look to see everyone else, smirking at them.

"About time!" Raph yelled, smirking with his arms crossed.

"THIS MEANS I WIN!" Hannah exclaimed, running towards Mikey's room.

"You two are ADORABLE!" Maggie and Sam cooed, making Freda and Donnie blush even more.

"Not bad, Donnie." Leo teased, grinning. Freda looked over at April, who winked at her.

"Told ya so." she mouthed to her, making Freda giggle. She then looked at Donatello, and realized April was right.

You know you've found the right guy when you can't stop thinking about him.

When you can't imagine a world without him.

* * *

**TBC!**

**OK, GOT ALL OF THE COUPLES IN! *round of applause* So happy! **

**I was a little sad today, though. I was feeling down about myself and I didn't have a lot of energy earlier today. **

**BUT! I'm suddenly a better! :D You guys who still follow me and just the joy of writing made me feel better than earlier today. **

**This chapter was fun to write too! **

**So thanks, guys, for keeping me going! :D**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME, MUCHACHOS! **

**Irish Princess**


	26. Chapter 26

_A Couple Days Later..._

(No P.O.V)

The ginger kneeled in front of the grave, studying all the little details that were inscribed on it. Donatello had made it just for the occasion, and Samantha told him exactly what she wanted it to say on the tombstone they made for her brother.

_Here Lies Marcus_

_A Fighter and Brother to the End._

_R.I.P_

Sam read that to herself, and she felt sick to her stomach: she was alone. She didn't have any other family members left. Her mother had a sister, but she broke all contact with anyone. Sam and Marcus heard that she was a model in Europe and was dating a soccer player. Her father was an only child, and Sam's grandparents had all died around when she was born. She barely remembered them, but Marcus use to tell her that they thought she was the most precious thing in the world.

But now she felt like the most loneliest thing in the world.

"Now what? Where am I suppose to go?" she asked the ground where her brother was buried underneath. "I have nowhere left to go." She waited for a reply; a snarky suggestion like her brother use to give her, but all that came was silence.

She then felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Leo, who now knelt down beside her. "Hey."

"Hi." she replied sadly, still looking at the tombstone.

"I couldn't help but overhear you talking to yourself."

"And what, you think I'm insane?" she teased sadly, a smirk forming on her face.

She knew he was smiling too. "Not at all. I just want to help you."

"Like how?"

"I'll start by helping you stand up." she looked over to Leo, who stood up and offered his hand to her. She took his hand and stood up.

"OK, what else?"

"Well, I was thinking, maybe, you might want to stay in the sewers. But April didn't think that was a good idea."

"Well, i wouldn't mind it, I suppose. Did April suggest anything?"

Leo nodded. "She thought maybe she, you know, could become your legal guardian." Sam looked at him, wide-eyed, and a grin formed on the blue-bandana turtle's face. "As long as it's OK with you, of course."

"OK?! That's absolutely amazing!" She grinned and hugged Leonardo so tightly, as if he was going away forever and this was the only time she'd be able to. And Leo hugged her back just as tightly back. "You guys help people too much."

Leo laughed. "And what? We should STOP?"

"Nah, I'm just sayin'." she ended the hug and kissed him lightly. "Of course, if you hadn't helped, I don't think I'd be here right now."

"There's that." Leo agreed, taking her hand and kissing it. "Now come on. April said lunch is almost ready, and I'd like to be able to eat before Mikey does."

The ginger grinned and followed Leo, and she glanced back at the grave. She could just hear Marcus' voice:

_What were you saying about "nowhere left to go"? You've got a family, ginger! _She smiled and faced forward, happy with the realization, but couldn't help but hearing Marcus again.

_And by the way, can you please NOT make out in front of my grave? I'd like to die happily, not grossed out!_

* * *

Maggie walked around the barn, surprised by how old it was.

And how damaged it was.

Donnie had told the girls that they had a few little incidents near the farmhouse, and he hadn't really started fixing it up. The barn wasn't too bad though; just a ginormous hole in the wall and the roof needed to be fixed, but it still stayed up.

But Maggie's favorite part of the barn: the punching bag. Raph and Casey had put it up, and Maggie was in the mood for a little punching. So she found it and practised her punches and kicks on it. To her surprise, it didn't break off this time. She kicked it as hard as she could and it just swung back and almost hit her, but it didn't fall off.

"Damn." she said out loud as she put her hand on. She then wondered if she could do a run attack or something and it still could stay. So, taking a couple steps back, she then charged at the punching bag, making it swing farther back than it had before, and it still didn't fall down.

"Nice one, diva." a rough voice teased, making Maggie turn around to see her boyfriend, Raph.

"Thanks, you bi-" she didn't finish. The punching bag had swung back and knocked her down, making her slide on the rought dirt until she arrived at the feet of her boyfriend.

"Nice one, slick." he joked, smirking down at her.

"Shut up and help your girlfriend, hothead." she snapped, lifting up her arm to him for help. He rolled his eyes and pulled her up to her feet, still smirking at her. "Hey! That hurt!"

"Oh, I'm sure it did. Dat punchin' bag is really tough for ya, ain't it?" Raph replied, now laughing.

Maggie punched his shoulder. "Shut up! You of all people wouldn't be laughing if that happened to you. Hell, you would kill me if I started laughing at you."

Raph rubbed his arm. "While dat is true, it didn't happen ta me. Therefore I can laugh."

"But it happened to your girlfriend, whom you love dearly. Therefore, you show sympathy for her." Raph then leaned in and kissed her.

"Dere. Ya satisfied?" he teased again after the kiss ended.

"I suppose I can let it go. Afterall, who else am I gonna beat in sparring?" Maggie then hugged Raph, leaning her head on his plastron.

"Is dis yer way of not makin' me kill ya?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"It's simple, but effective." she replied.

"Whateva. It's not always gonna work."

"We'll see.."

And with that, they ended the hug and instantly sparred with each other, using whatever weapons they could find.

And Maggie was sure this would be all they did if they ever had a date. She really didn't expect much.

Then again, she didn't expect to befriend mutant turtles, fight dangerous ninjas including their pain-in-the-butt leader (and Shredder too), and she didn't expect to have her boyfriend be a mutant turtle.

_"Guess I'll have to wait and see..."_

* * *

"Mikey, are you sure you'll be able to do this? Your shoulder still needs to heal." Hannah asked as her rather crazy boyfriend was stretching in front of her. Mikey had shown her a small cliff near a lake and he really wanted to jump off of it again. He needed to feel some kind of joy, besides the one he felt being around the his blonde girlfriend. "Even if the bandages just came off I'm not so sure."

"C'mon, dudette. Raph, Casey and I do this all the time: we jump down, stay under for a little while with me being a turtle, then pop up and do it again."

Hannah looked at him, still hesitant. "I don't know, Mikey. I just think-" Mikey interrupted by kissing her.

"Pleaaaaaaase?" he begged, now on his knees and looking up at her like a little kid begging for a new toy.

Hannah looked down at him and slowly a smile creeped on her face. "Oh fine. I might want to do it after you anyway!" Mikey grinned at her, kissed her forehead, then ran back to get a running start. He then zoomed past her and jumped off, launching in the air.

"COWABUNGA!" he yelled, doing a flip before falling down into the lake before. Hannah ran to the edge to watch him dive into the water below. She smiled down towards the water below. "What a little show-off." She waited a little bit for Mikey to pop up, like he said he would, but it soon took a little while, and after a couple more minutes, Hannah got worried.

"Mikey?" she yelled into the lake waters below. "Michelangelo, where are you?" After a few more minutes of no response, Hannah began to panic. Should she go get his brothers? Sam maybe? Hannah wasn't exactly the best swimmer, and she certainly couldn't dive. But if she ran for help, she feared it would be too late.

With that, she took off her shirt to reveal her bathing suite top, which was stripes of two different colors: navy blue and white. She left her denim shorts on and slipped off her flip-flops. She then took a couple steps back, preparing for the plunge below. Then, just like Mikey, she zoomed towards the edge and jumped, feeling the wind rush at her as she fell. It wasn't a very high jump, but it wasn't exactly small, either.

She let out a scream before hitting the ice cold water below. She stayed under for a little while before popping back up to the surface. She gasped as she came up and then looked around the lake from above. She couldn't touch the bottom, so she made sure her legs and arms were moving to keep her afloat.

"Mikey!" she yelled again, only getting in response the sound of birds in the distance. She took another deep breath then plunged into the waters below. She tried opening her eyes, which only lasted for a couple seconds, then she hurried back up to the surface. She rubbed her eyes and still tried to look for him.

_"_Am I in _Jaws _or something? MIKEY!" she yelled once again. Suddenly, she felt something on her ankle that pulled her down into the water. She only had time to gasp before being dragged below.

Hannah, with her eyes squeezed shut and her holding her breath, kicked at whatever had dragged her down. When she tried to kick again, she felt herself only kicking the water below, but she didn't even have in instant to think before something dragged her up to the surface. When she was up, she gasped and found herself out of breath, but something else caught her attention...laughing?

She looked to her left to see Mikey, laughing hysterically at her.

Hannah felt her cheeks getting warm as she glared at him. "WHAT THE HELL, MIKEY?!" pant, pant. "You had me worried sick! And then how do you decide to torture me more? DRAG ME UNDER WATER!"

Mikey's laughter got louder and louder, and Hannah herself couldn't hold back a smile. "YOU BASTARD!" she cried, splashing water at him.

"Hey! It got you in the water, didn't it, dudette?" he replied as she splashed you back.

"Yeah; almost DROWNING ME?" she exclaimed, now dunking her boyfriend underwater before he could reply. She then, as quick as she could, swam towards the shore. Once on land, she sprinted away, giggling on the way. She then felt hands wrap around her and lift her up and carry her in the other direction.

"Yo, what gives?"

"Uh, we're not done yet, dudette." Mikey replied, setting her down back to where they were in the first place.

Hannah crossed her arms. "We're not?"

"You said you wanted to try it after me."

"I did."

"Only to save me."

"Yeah, 'save'." But Mikey put on his best pouty face for her, making her shake her head but smile. "OK, fine. Just a couple more times."

Mikey grinned at her and kissed her again, longer and more passionate than the other kisses. "You're the best." he exclaimed afterwards.

"It's a gift." She then ran after Mikey and jumped off after him, not feeling a care in the world.

And if she had a choice to stay there forever, with Mikey by her side, she would.

She wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Freda took a long sip of the lemonade April had brought out for her and Donnie. They had just finished fixing up the porch steps and basically the whole porch itself. They had to kick Leo and Sam out of the porch swings, because they had to fix that too, but the two seemed OK with it. Leo even offered Sam a walk around, which she gladly accepted.

"Well, aren't you a gentleman?" Freda teased as they began walking.

"Hey, I thought you already had a boyfriend?" he replied back, making Sam laugh. Freda rolled her eyes and turned to Donnie, who she winked at. They then continued to fix the porch until finally, an hour later, the whole thing had been fixed, and April brought out lemonade for both of them.

"Usually it'd take longer to fix this old thing, Donnie." April said, testing out the porch swing as Donnie and Freda sat next to each other on the steps.

"Well, I had a little help." Donnie replied, winking at the girl next to him.

"Yeah. If it weren't for me, you'd still be working. And you wouldn't have gotten this delicious lemonade." Freda replied, grinning. April laughed as she went inside, taking the tray of lemonade with her, and Donnie grinned.

"I guess that's true." He replied, wrapping an arm around Freda.

"Shell yeah it's true."

"Language."

"What? You guys say it all the time, excluding Raph." Freda replied, now standing up and crossing her arms at her brainiac boyfriend.

Donnie shrugged. "Well, it's a form of the swear words. Master Splinter didn't like us cussing around the lair, so we, as in me, found a way to say it in a more appropriate manner."

"Shell?" Freda asked. When he nodded, she smiled. "It's pretty clever, considering you guys are turtles and all. But if you guys can say it, why can't I?"

"Freda, you're too good and innocent to cuss."

"Oh really?" Freda replied, smirking. She then offered her hand to Donatello to stand up. Donnie took her hand and when he stood up, he was surprised to find himself flipped and pinned on the ground, Freda twisting his arm behind him.

"Ow, OK! Freda, I get it! Uncle!" Donnie cried, blushing and embarrassed as Freda giggled and go off of him. "I thought you didn't know how to fight!"

"Leo's been teaching me a few things, and that would include flipping people. I wanted to surprise you." She then giggled again. "And I'm assuming it worked."

"Well, it was a painful surprise," Donnie then kissed her forehead. "But I enjoyed it."

"Good. Then I hope you'll enjoy it often, because I want you to train me!"

"HUH?"

"Train me! Please? I'm a quick learner! I mean, I freakin' flipped you! Sorry for the language." Freda begged, batting her eyes like she had seen in the movies. It was a way of women getting their man to do what they want.

Or so she's been told by Hannah or Maggie. Sam told her to not do that, because Maggie and Hannah are idiots, but Freda wanted to experiment with it.

Donnie, a bit hesitant, nodded. "Well, I could show you a few things. But I don't know how good of an instructor I'd be for you."

"YES!" Freda exclaimed, hugging Donnie tightly. "Thank you! Now I won't be called the 'wimp' of the group!" She then lightly kissed Donnie. "You're the best!" Freda then ran inside to help April, leaving the purple-bandana turtle outside by himself, watching where Freda went inside.

"I am happy for you, my son." an old voice then said, startling Donnie. He turned around to see his sensei, standing beside him and smiling at him. "I am glad that you found someone for you to love."

"Yeah." Donnie replied, rubbing the back of his head. "Freda's pretty amazing."

"Yes, you have found a good one, just as your brothers have. But understand, my son, that she cannot tell anyone of her having a relationship with you. Her saying that is putting yourself and our whole family's existence in great peril."

"Don't worry, sensei. Freda and the girls would never tell anyone about us. And I don't even want the surface world to know about it, especially with the Foot and Purple Dragons running around."

Master Splinter nodded and began walking inside. But before he did, he turned to face Donnie. "And I am hoping that in due time, my son, she will become a housewife to you."

Donnie opened his mouth in shock and felt his cheeks grow warm again. "Master Splinter!" His master smiled warmly, humor in his acient eyes, and turned away to go inside.

Donatello, after a little bit, followed after him. "We just began dating. We don't know if we're going that far."

But Donatello actually kind of wanted it that way. At the moment, he couldn't see him or his brothers with anyone else.

"Hey, we just got started, Donnie. Let's not rush into things." And with that, he went inside the house.

* * *

Love happens in unexpected ways; to unexpected people. It doesn't matter your background or history; your family or what you've done in the past. Someone is going to be in love with you for how you are now, in the present; here in their arms.

And they won't care if you're strange, different, or even (in this case) a mutant turtle; true love withstands through lots of things, especially appearances. Just because you aren't in love now doesn't mean you won't ever find them. They are out there somewhere, waiting for you to come along. God has it planned out for you; just wait and see.

And who knows how it could happen! It could be by destiny from God, love at first sight...

Or maybe it could happen...

By accident.

_**The End.**_

* * *

**And that's all, folks! I'm plotting some kind of side story or sequel after this, don't worry ;) this won't be the last you hear of me, muchachos. We're just getting started. **

**I want to say thank you to all my follower and favorites, you have inspired me to continue even when I doubted this story's turn-out. I also want to thank everyone who reviewed it! *fist pumps for everyone* You guys are DA BOMB! **

**I also want to thank my oldest brother (To Michelangelo's Maggie, it's the Leo-type brother I was tellin' you about) who actually read it and actually watched 2003 episodes with me! :D **

**Also: To RaisingGinger1025, my cousin, who helped with the last part on this chapter. **

**And finally, I'd like to thank, as silly as it sounds, the turtles. They are the reason my childhood was something to remember, while other shows and people I love helped me also, but the love for the Turtles was long lasting. **

**So thanks for the memories. And again, everyone, thanks. Your reviews and ideas made me smile and laugh. You guys are the best writers and turtle-fanatics a girl could ask for! :D **

**Thanks again, everybody. I'll see ya soon, I promise! **

**UNTIL WE MEET AGAIN, MUCHACHOS, **

**THIS IS IRISH PRINCESS, SIGNING OFF UNTIL THE NEXT ADVENTURE! **

**P.S. If you want me to read any stories of yours or if you recommend something, PM me!**

**Bye, guys! :)**


	27. ANNOUNCEMENT!

**GUESS WHO'S BAAAACK? XD**

**That's right, dudes and dudettes, I AM BACK! :D How's everyone been? I've missed you guys! Things have been crazy this summer, and I'm still in disbelief that I'm in 8th grade now! **

**OK, so the announcement...it's time people. I'm gonna start the sequel to this story! :D **

**I'm SOOOO SOOO SOOO SOO SORRY it's taken so long! I owe it to ya guys, and thus this is my repay: the sequel. It'll probably be posted tomorrow night depending on homework, but I promise it'll be soon, guys.**

**I owe you all so much, and I promise I'm making this!**

**SPEAKING OF: I know I said look out for a humanized fanfic from me, but...well, it's been canceled. It just wasn't good, and I kept confusing myself and at one point Mikey acted weird and...yeah, I can't write humanized stuff. Maybe one day you'll see one from me, but not for a little while, OK? ;)**

**SEE YOU ALL SOON, MUCHACHOS! I can't wait to get started!**

**-IrishPrincess!**


End file.
